Taigai Ridatsu
by meekobb
Summary: Bella is being held captive as a prisoner of the Cullens with no means nor hopes of escaping to safety. When not faced with unspeakable tortures at the hands of captors, she is left in abject isolation – enough to drive a sane person to desperation. Discovering her gift, she projects herself across the world one afternoon and encounters a certain werewolf named Derek. AU S3/NM.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTE:** Welcome readers to my new endeavor! I am new to the Teen Wolf fandom and this is my first story crossover into it, since it's my specialty...Crossovers. I do hope that I do the small fandom crossover justice well with this project. This story was written during Camp NaNoWriMo, using the challenge to kick it off. Now, there are some things that readers should know about this story. For Teen Wolf, it is set in Season 3, but it is entirely AU. Situations and things are flipped around. There are certain characters that exist, and don't - completely ignored. For Twilight, it's AU New Moon onward. I would like to give special thanks to my Buggy for helping me out with this story, in more ways than one. I couldn't do it without my best wifey.

 _ **Chapter is reposted on 07.24.2015 after some minor editing...**_

* * *

~o.O.o~

She had lost her sense of time a long while back. She wasn't sure when but she was more than certain that they did. When she continued to refuse to give in to their demands to accept them, to accept him, the beatings and isolation only grew worse. They never allowed it to go far enough for her to die. No. They wanted her to live because they needed her. They needed her to survive the change.

They needed her to accept him of willingly. Even if they would beat it out of her. And yet, she still refused.

Bella Swan's will was as strong as her soul, once she realized how black Edward's was. How black as nearly all of the Cullens were. She wasn't sure about a couple, as they seemed to play the part, but she did notice the hesitation in their eyes that the others might have missed.

The first time she began to feel the darkness coming from Edward, something in her to awake, wanting to flee, to just disappear from the area from the threat. She didn't understand it then, not until months later after she tried to leave, and they refused to let her go. Each time someone came to her prison, if it was to feed her, it was because she was still healing from whatever punishment that Edward had deemed necessary for her refusal of him.

Hearing the tray being set down on the table beside the bed, she waited until she heard the footsteps leave the room. Only then would she moved to peek through the curtain of hair to be sure she was alone again. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Bella laid her head back against the wall. Rosalie brought her food, never doing anything to harm her. Though the fear was there that she might.

The first time Edward had struck Bella when she had announced that she wanted to end things, Rosalie had noticed the bruising that she had tried to mask beneath makeup that she never wore. He had forced her to cover it up, even under his captivity of her. When his sister reached out to run her fingers delicately over the tender skin, the girl flinched, expecting more harsh treatment - as Alice had done with her voice for wanting to break apart the perfect family. Sensing a familiarity in her, Rosalie never again attempted to lay a finger on her, even when the angry teenager wanted her to join the family in the human girl's regular punishments.

As she was still recovering from her most recent 'punishment,' Bella moved gingerly on the bed, her arm, and shoulder having had taken the majority of the damage this time. Closing her eyes, she could feel the tears escape as she cried, wondering if her mother even knew she was truly missing.

All the time she spent alone in her prison, she was forced to think about the decisions that had been made that set her one on the course to Forks. It wasn't a place her mother was particularly fond of returning to, sharing in the similar distaste for the dreary weather. If anything, she hated the small city. When they learned that her father had died, it had been hard for several years but eventually Renee had remarried once she found someone that accepted her in a way that Charlie Swan couldn't.

Something though had changed with her, and she agreed to return from where she had fled, believing that it would be good for Bella to know where her father had grown up, and loved. And for awhile, she had appreciated it. Believing that she had found her love there herself.

Until love eventually became her nightmare.

Renee had adored Edward. He had her wrapped around her finger early on, but Phil had been skeptical of him, taking on the protective father role for Bella. He had been quiet in his opinion of him, never quite objecting.

Moving to Forks at first had filled Bella with conflicting emotions. She was curious as to her father's history and what had torn him from her life before his time, but also dreading the overall atmosphere of the region. It was cold, rainy almost daily. After living most of her childhood throughout the southern portion of the United States, she craved sunshine and warmth. A detail that she wished she considered when she started talking to Edward.

He charmed her, and she fell under his spell. Her infatuation though she realized eventually was nothing more than a teenage fantasy of first love if that. He was a vampire. A snake is drawing in his prey. He had told her enough times certainly, and she never listened. Or she did, but she wanted to convince him that he wasn't the monster he claimed to be. Maybe it was to convince herself more?

Bella had been ignorant to the manipulation of most of the Cullens in the beginning, blindly welcoming their affections and attention that the girl lacked growing up. She had essentially taken on the role of the adult and for the first in her life, it seemed she was being given the chance to live almost like a typical teenage girl. Well, as one might dating a mythical creature of the night with a penchant for sucking blood.

One of the early signs of his oppressive nature came to light was when they were in Port Angeles on a dinner date. Even though he wasn't capable of eating human food, Edward ordered for her without consideration for her tastes or previous dietary choices. Bella hadn't commented in the restaurant, but it had left her unsettled at the moment if she hadn't already been fighting off the adrenaline from would be rapists or potential murders earlier in the evening.

She never had the opportunity to dwell truly on the incident at dinner as Dr. Cullen had taken over with the encouragement of changing her diet for reasons of her health, much to Renee's added involvement. With Phil away often for training and travel, she was still left to cook for her mother and herself. So she did her best, and the Cullens selected the new 'menu'.

That was only where it begun. It was slow. It was subtle. Aside from carefully controlling what she ate, he soon limited how much time she was able to see the human friends she made in Forks on her arrival. The time that dwindled down to next to nothing by the end of the summer entering her senior year of high school.

It was another thing added to their control of her life that she lost. In the approach to her eighteenth birthday, Alice and Edward had insisted that the family celebrate by throwing a party. Of course, no matter how much she objected to one, she was refuted at every turn. When she did give in, submitting to the forced event, she mentioned inviting her other friends. However, it had been insinuated that to her that it wasn't acceptable. For reasons that the humans weren't family. Even her mother and stepfather weren't welcome.

The teenage girl, blinded by her first love, ignored the screaming consciousness in the back of her mind again. Screams that everything was going was wrong hoped foolishly, that this handsome creature would be turning her at that fateful party. After all, why else would they forbid anyone else from attending? It was the only logical explanation her mind could contemplate.

It was blindingly clear the truth behind their denial. They merely had no desire to hide themselves from anyone else. They were vampires in their home and had no wish to have to put on airs of pretending to eat human food, breath or move at an agonizingly slow human pace.

The biggest facade to have to mask of their being came when she opened her presents. Rosalie and Emmett's were simple enough as they had already installed a new radio in her old pickup truck. Alice and Jasper handed her a gift box with gaudy, gold necklace that she knew that she would likely never wear. As much as she tried to smile and thank them, hiding her true emotions under the forced gratitude, Jasper nodded, catching her eye briefly. He conveyed that he understood completely. She hated the present that she knew his wife had chosen, in which he had no part.

When Carlisle and Esme handed her a sealed envelope, she looked up to Edward, who she found staring back at her. She recalled that she felt dazed, and not quite in the way whenever Jasper had influenced her previously but she couldn't be sure. Opening the envelope, the sharp edge of the paper sliced at her finger, shocking her, causing her to look down. Frozen at the knowledge of the blood seeping from the tiny wound; her eyes slowly looked up to find Jasper being held back from going after her. Before she knew it, she was laying in a pile of broken crystal and glass with her arm bleeding even worse and her boyfriend looking back at her strangely.

Three days later, he had abandoned her, leaving her broken in more ways than one in the middle of the same forest he told her repeatedly never to venture alone.

It had taken time, a great deal of efforts for her parents to get Bella back to normal. Or as normal as she could be considering the state of despair had left her in a seemingly catatonic state for some months. If she had to describe the time, she would have said she felt like she had been going through a state of withdrawal from not having the Cullens around. It wasn't until much later that she realized how true that was.

As she returned to school and her friends, at least Angela and Mike, began talking to her, welcoming her back. She was careful because she had believed what Alice and Edward told her. That they had not wanted to be her friends anymore since she began spending time with their family. She quickly learned it was a lie they fed her to keep her under their thumb.

As the time moved on, she continued learn that there was more and more that they did around her that she was unaware. And the rage that slowly engulfed her at each new revelation was overwhelming.

Bella had soon become friends with the boys on the nearby reservation, spending a great deal of time with them. She shared what stories she felt comfortable in telling, apart from the truth of what the Cullens were, in an attempt to vent out her anger. Her new friends allowed her to vent, even giving her different avenues to channel her other emotions. Experiencing new activities was simply the highlight of her days.

The biggest and worst being the day she made the decision to go cliff diving. She had seen the boys go many times, but she never attempted. The day had simply been a bad one for her, and she needed to do something freeing. Not a very strong swimmer for the currents of the water, she had simply been lucky that one of her friends happened to be close. He witnessed her jump and had been able to pull her out quickly to safety, but not without some consequences.

He lectured her on the entire ride home, where someone she had never thought she'd see again ambushed her. Alice had practically dragged her from her home, despite her friend's objections. By the time he had been able to come back to help, she had already disappeared with Bella, filling her with tales that she was needed to save Edward and being mates.

There was nothing that Bella said that would change Alice's course. Everything that she tried to explain about how Edward had left her, she didn't believe. She denied that he would do that, and claiming the family heard something else entirely different. In the end, it didn't matter.

Where Alice was taking Bella was right into the lion's den.

Stopping Edward from exposing himself was another foolish move, she knew. She knew somehow she wasn't going home one way or another on this trip. When they were lead into the grand ballroom to the Volturi, Bella imagined herself being anywhere else but there. She imagined herself on a tropical island, as far away from the cold castle she could get. So far to the point that she could practically taste the salt in the water blowing on her lips, feel the hot sand between her toes, the sun kissing on her skin.

And when Aro failed to get an accurate read on her thoughts, she was never more frightened, or relieved. When she looked to Alice and Edward, it took everything in her maintain her expression as it seemed they had anticipated something of that magnitude to occur. This entire trek was an elaborate test.

When the three returned to Washington state, Edward had kept a firm hand on her, not allowing her to leave his side once. He would not even allow her to return home to let her mother know where she had been the entire time, claiming he would deal with it.

Instead, Bella had found herself trapped in that room since. Losing count of the days, unable to keep a grasp of time as it slipped from her fingers as he continued his attempts to break her mentally to serve his idea of the ideal mate. She only learned this as Rosalie tried to explain the situation to her with haughty indifference one afternoon when she dropped off her food after another ritualistic beating.

Despite the blonde's attitude, it wasn't blind on the human girl that she disagreed with what was going on; which was most likely why she never actively participated in the family's activities before. She wasn't sure about Jasper. The first time she'd seen him in the room with Edward, it looked as if he wanted to be anywhere else but. It wasn't until Edward begun to slap her around that she saw what he was there to do for her. She hadn't felt the pain as severely as other beatings, and when she looked over at him, he only stared at her impassively. She again knew that Edward had been monitoring his thoughts, so he was careful as well in what he was doing. She needed to stay strong, to endure longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR NOTE:** Holy hell! Thank you all for the reviews and follows on this! This chapter may contain some triggery bad stuff for abuse. Well, it does but it's tamed down and necessary for the story plot. Please bear in mind that things are written for a certain reason, in a certain way. This chapter is also gifted to Miss JaspersGoddessofWar as she requested the presence of a certain male vampire however it's not a crossover of that fandom. I still made it work.

 ** _Chapter is reposted on 07.24.2015 after some minor editing..._**

* * *

~o.O.o~

Time passed slowly in that bedroom. With a window so high up that she couldn't reach, it only offered her just enough of the outside to know if there is sunlight coming through or if it were a cloudy day. Sunlight often meant that she was at Edward's mercy. Other days, the members of the family would have to make appearances around the community to save face. To grieve for the missing Swan girl while Esme stayed home trying to talk her into giving in to becoming a Stepford wife to the deranged vampire.

Bella never spoke a word to her; never responding to a woman who suffered at the hands of an abusive husband herself in her human days. Any love and respect she felt for the woman was long gone, lost forever from her heart.

The sound of the door slamming was so loud that even her human ears picked it up from her prison, setting her defenses on high. In the blink of an eye, Edward appeared at her door, his eyes blazing with fury as she crawled to the corner of her bed in terror.

"What did you tell them?!" he demanded. "Tell me!"

He never gave her the opportunity to get a word out. He never allowed her the chance to speak when he tried questioning her before his hand swung across her face. Her body was sent colliding against the wall and slumped down in a daze, unable to feel her jaw knowing it was broken.

From the corner of her eye, Bella saw Edward prepared to come after her again when Jasper rushed into the room and shoved him against the opposite wall. "What the hell are you thinking? You'll never get answers out of the girl now! You just broke her fucking jaw!"

"If you don't like the way we do things here then you can leave," Edward hissed in his face before shoving him away.

Jasper glanced over at where Bella collapsed in a heap. He was no help to her there; the family had quickly become everything he didn't believe. "Fine."

The younger vampire smiled in triumph as he watched him turn and walk out before he made his way over to the girl. Stooping down to look her over, he reached out to pull her hair back only for her to flinch at his touch causing him to frown. With a sigh, he silently stood and left the room, leaving her on the floor, bleeding and in pain.

It wasn't long before Rosalie slipped into the room, closing the door behind her. "Damn asshole," she muttered as she looked at the broken girl. As she went to pick her up to get her back on the bed, she whispered a small reassurance. "Don't worry. Edward took off hunting with Emmett. I made sure he took him far enough that they'll be away a few days."

All Bella could do was let out a grunt, her eyes watering as the pain was beginning to come to her. She felt her head being held up by cold, stone hands and forced her gaze to focus on only vampire left seemingly helping her. She watched as Rose ground up some tablets, explaining that they were simply normal Percocets that she had stolen from Carlisle's medical bag; the best she could do in the current situation.

As she mixed it in with a small amount of juice and set her up with a straw, she tried to get her to drink as much of the medication as possible. "I will be able to wire your jaw into place to heal, but it will hurt no matter what. I think Edward knows that he has to back off for awhile, that he won't get anywhere by causing more damage now. Rest, I'll try to bring you something to get into your stomach soon."

By the time Rosalie finished the most recent patch up from her brother's assault, she had left her alone knowing how Bella had the tendency to withdraw into herself after his attacks. Curling up on her side, despite the amount of pain it brought her, she laid there with tears rolling down her face. All her body by that point was capable of doing was staring absently at the wall, allowing her mind to wander while the drugs ran their course.

Her mind took her far away from her prison. She found herself picturing an old mansion. A beautiful gothic style home that as she looked around at the dark interior, as dismal as it might appear to some, she saw raw beauty in the old architecture. The aged books on the shelves fascinated her, and if she didn't believe herself in a fantasy, she would run her fingers over the spines. Beg their owner for some time to read one or two.

Bella's ears picked up the sound of a door opening and footsteps approaching. Even in her mind, her instinct was to hide. Darting around a wall, she crouched down behind an armchair, hoping that whoever was there was just passing through. Whatever the events that were unfolding, the dream felt so real. The alarm and distress of her intrusion and potential discovery were so absolute, that whenever she awoke, she would almost believe she was there. Almost.

She was distracted for a moment as her fingers glossed over an etched symbol on the woodwork of the chair. It was an unusual symbol, deceptively simple in design with it's curved circles but as Bella reached out to trace the pattern, it disappeared under her finger. When she moved her hand, a different design was carved into the wood but the one she had seen was no longer there. As if she had imagined it all.

Her eyes peeked over the arm of the chair where she saw two people walking through the room, completely oblivious to her. They had appeared to be arguing about something to do with a sacrifice that confused her. The man had poured a drink for himself and managed only a sip before the teenage girl. She was no older than Bella herself before she made a comment that irritated not only Bella despite not knowing the full situation. It also infuriated the man to the point that he slammed his glass down and stormed out of the room.

The girl remained silent, so silent that Bella had thought that perhaps she had followed the man out. Creeping out from where she was hiding, she was surprised at how silent she was considering her clumsiness. It wasn't until she made it to the center of the room, her attention having had been on the stairwell leading upstairs when she heard a gasp and the sound of glass crashing to the floor. She turned sharply to look at the girl who stared back at her, pale and filled with fear. She tried to reassure her that she meant no harm. But as soon as she raised her arm and attempted to speak, she 'woke up' and found herself back in Forks, back in her prison. She never once noticed that she had been standing in the void of the same illusion she had witnessed earlier before it disappeared again from that living room.

Rosalie was standing there with a glass, looking at her confused and worried. "Are you alright? I've been trying to get your attention for almost an hour. Perhaps that painkiller was too strong for you."

Bella hummed a negative sound as she struggled to sit up. If anything, she could use another one though but not knowing how much time had passed left her uneasy. She allowed Rosalie to check her work on her jaw before helping her with her new liquid diet, thanks to Edward's affections.

Unable to hold the occasional grimace, the vampire's cold fingers helped ease a small amount of the pain she felt. "Sorry," Rose apologized softly, sighing as she did the best she could. She looked at her with concern. "Are you alright? Jasper went to try to get help, but I doubt it will come anytime soon."

She looked back at her confused as this was the first time that the woman shared any information like that with her. Glancing beyond her towards the door, not knowing if their words were being heard by anyone else. A flutter of panic erupted in her chest, causing her to jostled in her hold too much as she was making sure the methods she used to secure the girl's jaw had remained in place.

"Easy! Chill out Bella. It's only Emmett in the house right now. While he doesn't completely agree with what Edward is doing, he's still an asshole. We've talked the rest of the family into leaving for awhile, so it's just us, but Alice is watching if we decide to leave the house with you. Only one of us can leave long enough to hunt until they are back from their trip," she complained.

The knowledge that she had somewhat of a reprieve did not exactly sit well with Bella. It would only mean that her beatings would be just as harsh, if not worse when he returned. Sometimes, she prayed he would just kill her. If it wasn't for the fact that he wanted her alive for some reason, to willingly submit, she was sure he would have killed her long before.

~o.O.o~

It hadn't been quite yet two months when Edward had begun his punishments again for her refusal to submit. Bella could see the tiny glimmer of something in Rose's eyes when she cleaned her up that maybe, just maybe, she would be better off giving up.

But she was still hanging on to what little hope she could find. She was finding bits of solace of escaping into her mind though she was thinking herself crazy when the episodes were over. She found herself disappearing more and more into herself, angering the male vampire more frequently.

Though she believed the people to be figments of her imagination at first, she had attempted eventually to reach out. So far it hadn't gone as well as she had hoped. Most places, the people that had noticed her freaked out. The more brave attempted to attack her, but both she and her assailants seemed surprised at how they went right through her.

In one of those instances, Bella had been fascinated at finding herself in an old, historic city she had dreamed of someday visiting. One of the frightened men who gone through her in his attempt to kill her was lying on the ground behind her, groaning in pain from the amount of force he had used. She had looked up from him to find a two more males, though not threatening this time, eying her curiously.

The brunette look at her with intrigue. As he opened his mouth to speak, the blond beside him held up his hand to silence him as his eyes had were entirely focused on something else. He nodded slightly to where the girl stood. Both men's eyes slowly slid down her slight frame causing Bella to follow suit, wondering what caught their attention in such a way.

Three blurred, swirling circles spread out from her. In each place she appeared, she had found the symbol but hadn't known what it meant. Looking up to the two, she had a pleading look in her eyes. She stepped forward, ready to ask if they knew what it meant but she felt the pull, bringing her back to her body just Edward's cold marble hand came across her barely healed features.

She barely was given a chance to gather her bearings when he spat a question in her face that she couldn't understand as she could almost see cartoon birdies circling around her head. Spitting out a mouthful of blood, she rolled her eyes up to look at him with as much disdain as she could, attempting to focus on his words.

Laughing at him, Bella soon sighed as he reared back in surprise at her reaction. "Drop dead Edward," she muttered out before a serene smile covered her lips, and she closed her eyes. "Leave me. I have another concussion to sleep off now because of you. I might get lucky and have brain damage."

He narrowed his eyes at her, wondering where this brazen attitude came from suddenly. He'd been monitoring his sister's thoughts, and Alice had been watching her decisions, but neither has found anything that could have predicted something like this. He did not like it one bit. This sort of behavior was set back any progress he might have been making in their plans.

As he'd done each time when his visit didn't end the way he wanted, he left her room in a tantrum. Bella opened her eyes once she felt that she was alone and free to reflect on her most recent out of body experience. Each event away from the Cullen prison felt so real that she could not help but pray that it truly was more than just a fantasy.

The symbol seemed to have held more significance, but to what extent she didn't know. One of the men this time had appeared to recognize it, stopping the other in his path toward her as he had seemed rather fascinated by it. So much so that it made her wonder what it meant. She only had no idea how she could go about finding out.

It wasn't long before she received a rare visit from Daddy Cullen. Groaning as she rolled over on the bed, away from him, she huffed out a breath of annoyance. She could hear the sigh come from the man as he observed her silently. "I wish you really wouldn't force him to put you through these measures Bella," Carlisle said gently.

She snorted in response as the sound of his rummaging through his medical bag that he always had with him was behind her. "Fuck off," she replied. "I'm trying to sleep, but I suppose you're going to help with that now. Aren't you? Haven't your methods of forcing my compliance all failed already?"

"Bella…" he chastised as he pulled back her arm with a gentle but firm grip. She could feel the needle pierce her skin and knew it wouldn't be long before it took effect. "You wanted to be one of us once. With Edward. Think back on that."

Bella didn't respond with anything but a snort of amusement. It was the same speech. Each time he came to drug her. Edward would call daddy to sedate her when he didn't know how to react to her. She wondered if she should get mouthy with him more often.

It wasn't long for the drugs to begin working through her system, causing her nod off. She found it ironic that before the Cullens taking her captive, she hated the idea of using drugs. For all the clumsy accidents she had, she always resisted using the prescriptions the hospitals would provide her. Now she welcomed whatever narcotic they shot her up with because it simply made her care even less than before.

Coming down from those highs, however, was the bitch. Hours later, as she sweats out whatever drug she was given, she blinked as she stared at the across from her bed deliriously. Swearing it was the drugs playing tricks on her mind, she had thought she'd seen a symbol she had come across only in her fantasies glowing on the wall.

This one was different in that the swirls seemed distorted somehow. Crawling out of the bed, she stumbled across to get a better look at it. Her hand reached out to trace the glowing edges, but it burned her. Jerking her hand back, she noticed the same image on the wall being etched into the inside of her wrist. Grasping it, she gasped out, trying not to cry out through the pain.

It felt like her head was on fire, her very being ripped apart as she grabbed the edge of the dresser to hold herself steady. Grinding her teeth together, she saw herself standing across the room but at the same time she was able to see her body hunched over as she was. Almost simultaneously, the illusioned image of herself disappeared, and she collapsed from the weight of what just occurred.

Waking up, she expected to be in her prison but she was standing in the middle of a large, empty room. The walls were bare, except for simple coverings of fabric with what appeared like Chinese lettering. She turned around slowly to find a man kneeling on a pillow as he watched her. She could have sworn that he wasn't there just a moment before.

"Where am I?" cautiously she asked as he hadn't seemed to be afraid of her being there.

He smiled back at her as he lifted a cup from the floor and held it out to her. "You are where are meant to be," he answered back.

"Okay," Bella replied as she stepped closer, but her eyes caught the pattern on the floor and immediately looked to her wrist. "Did you do this?!"

"Not I child, but the magic within you. Drink. You will need your strength and focus to find the ones capable of your rescue," he said as he continued to hold out the cup. "It will not harm you, but it will help sustain you to the brink of death without crossing the threshold."

She hesitated as she knelt down in front of him, watching how his eyes followed her every move. "How am I here?"

"You have brought yourself here. It is within you and you must learn to control it. Now is not the time, but you will see. Keep searching, you will find others like you soon," he nodded towards the symbol on her wrist. "Drink. Then you must return and begin your journey."

At the moment, she closed her eyes to drink the tea he had given her and reopened them, the man had disappeared, and she looked around. "Well great. Now, how the fuck do I get back now?"

Setting the empty cup down, she stood and walked around the area, feeling around the wall and finding it completely solid. Sighing in defeat, she made her way back to the center where the symbol was in the middle of the floor. Looking up from her wrist to the larger image, she still hadn't learned anything about what it meant. It's significance. Stepping into the center void, she tried to recall the previous experiences she had if there might have been any relation to her position but as she stood there, she felt a little foolish. "Well, that was an utter failure," she muttered as she thought about the torture awaiting her back in her prison when she returned.

She closed her eyes and thought about Forks, about getting home to her mother. Something must have worked because she was outside her home where she could see her mother and stepfather through the window. They appeared well enough, but tired and depressed. It looked as if they were carrying boxes down to the basement for storage. Her mouth fell open when she saw that they labeled as things from her room. "What did he tell them?" she asked herself before she felt herself being pulled back to her body.

Blinking, Bella stared up at the ceiling as she laid on the floor of the room, she let out a sigh. Running her hand over her face and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she narrowed them as she took notice of the swirled image on her wrist. "It was real…" she murmured as she sat up in shock. She couldn't help but think about what she could do to find a way out.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR NOTE:** Normally I would have waited at least a week before updating. However I am at work and bored. Not to mention the desire of throwing hard objects at certain people is very strong today. So you all get to reap the pleasure, so please save me with some pretty reviews!

 _ **Chapter reposted 07.24.2015 after some minor editing...**_

* * *

~o.O.o~

Whenever she could, Bella spent as much time practicing with whatever this new found ability. Initially, she continued to be in disbelief but when she attempted to consciously 'leave' her mind, she found herself all over the world. It seemed that she had the tendency to find more supernatural creatures. However most were either so surprised at seeing her appear before them that they were stunned to silence or prone to defense and attempted to attack her. Seeing her as a potential threat.

The time in her separated state never lasted as long as before as Edward had become more determined than ever to force her under his control. With each new beating, her strength depleted, and he allowed for little recovery time compared to before. She found herself being pulled back sooner than she had in the past.

Still she was determined to find someone that knew something about the symbol etched into her skin. That was a permanent mark on her.

Edward left her room with a self-satisfied smirk, believing that he was making progress again as she had started to refuse to speak to anyone as she had previously done. Bella let out a sigh of relief and pushed herself up on the bed to begin her attempts for the day. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on her breathing before let herself go.

Opening her eyes, she found herself standing in a school hallway. Looking around, she let out a huff. "Great. Where am I going to find the supernatural people in high school?" she muttered to herself. She couldn't just go into random classrooms.

Frowning, she heard what sounded like running from behind her. Two girls rounded the corner and stopped short when they saw the girl in the hallway. Bella looked at them curiously as they stared at her confused. Well, the redhead was confused as she eyed her with her head tilted to the side. The other looked at her with suspicion. "What is it, Lydia?"

"I don't know," she murmured as she started to walk closer but stopped as Bella let out a groan.

"Dammit! Not yet!" she ground out through her teeth as she pulled back much sooner than she wanted to be.

She sat up in her bed as she felt her face. There was a new bruise forming, so she knew that Edward had paid her a visit and decided to rough her up more since she was unable to respond. She hadn't seen Rosalie in nearly two weeks, and she was almost certain that she was being made to stay away.

Banging her fist on the bed beside her, she focused again, trying to get back to where she just left. Only this time, she found herself in the locker room shower.

"Holy shit!" One boy, as tall as a tree it seemed, yelled as he struggled to get himself covered up as she turned quickly with a furious blush gracing her face. "How the fuck did you get in here?! Scott!"

The direction that she'd turn to face revealed a dark haired teenager as he narrowed his eyes. He too was nearly undressed, causing Bella to cover her face in embarrassment. "How the fuck do I get myself in these situations? I'm sorry!" As quickly as she appeared, she disappeared.

"What the fuck was that Scott?! Did you just see that?" The boy questioned as he struggled to secure his towel around his waist and looked around to make sure the girl wasn't there.

"Stiles, take a breath," Scott ordered as he tried to figure out what he saw for himself. It wasn't so much the girl, or the way she appeared and disappeared that sparked his curiosity. It was what he caught on her wrist when she covered her face. "Just get dressed. We have to meet up with Allison and Lydia."

"And tell them that some chick just magically appeared in the shower? Yeah, like they would believe that. Then again, considering the other crazy shit that goes on around here, it's quite possible," Stiles rambled. "She was pretty hot."

"Stiles!"

When they met the girls outside, they looked almost as anxious to see them as they were. "You would never believe what the hell just happened! This really hot chick just randomly appeared in the locker room shower and then went poof!" Stiles had blurted before Scott had the chance to say anything.

The girls exchanged a glance before looking back to them. "You saw her too?" Lydia asked.

"Yes, for a moment. She seemed genuinely embarrassed by the situation. She left right after. Did you notice anything - familiar about her?" Scott asked.

"I don't know. I couldn't hear her if that's what you meant, but I certainly felt cold, like death. It was strange, but I didn't feel threatened by her. If anything, I felt like death was coming for her if it wasn't there already."

Stiles shuddered at the thought. "So why is she here? What is bothering you, Scott?"

His friend hesitated for a moment. "I think we should talk to Derek and see if he might have an idea about her."

"Derek? Really? He's not exactly in the right mindset lately," Allison shared.

"I need to talk to him first," Scott assured her, not sure how he would be able to ask what he needed to himself. "Trust me."

~o.O.o~

Scott knocked on the door and sighed with irritation when Peter answered. "I need to speak with Derek," he said evenly.

"Hmm, maybe. Maybe he doesn't want to speak with you," he responded with a smarmy smirk.

"Come on. She could be something serious. There is a new face that showed up in Beacon Hills today, and I wanted to know if he might know her," the younger wolf growled.

Peter only raised an amused eyebrow but stepped back when his nephew's voice called out to let him in. Scott followed him into the loft, giving his friend a tense smile. "Do you know anything about a girl that has a triskelion on her wrist like your tattoo?" he questioned right out of the gate.

"A Triskelion? There are thousands of versions over centuries. What makes you think of me?" Derek asked skeptically.

"This girl appeared out of nowhere at school. First in the hallway where she just disappeared in front of Allison and Lydia, then later on she showed up in the locker room while Stiles was showering after lacrosse practice. She covered her face, and I saw she had a tattoo or marking on her wrist here," he said as he demonstrated what he witnessed. "It was the same three spirals like the Hale Triskelion, but it looked a little different. I'm not sure how to describe it. You'd have to see it."

Derek looked him disturbed as he shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who this girl is."

"Lydia also said that she felt death coming from her, as if it was with her," the boy added.

Peter had been listening; his face blanks as he stared at a random spot on the wall. "You said she randomly appeared and disappeared?"

Scott sighed as he shared an exasperated look with his friend. "Do you know something?"

"I might. I had heard about it some time ago when I was traveling through Japan, but I never thought it could come here. You can ask Deaton, he might know more, but there is a story of a being called the Ikiryō. If she is something like that, where she is capable of projecting her spirit self from her body - I just don't understand where the Triskelion comes into play. What significance does it have with our family?"

Scott had listened with a pensive look. "You said that triskelions mean different things. Maybe she has one for another reason? As for you, it means alpha, beta, and omega. What if, for her, it's something else?"

"It's a long shot but entirely possible. It would help if we were able to see her and her mark for ourselves too," Peter commented.

Sighing, Derek ran his hands over his face. "I can't tell you what to do. Just be careful regardless. Try to talk to her, get information. That's all we can do for now," he said as he turned to pull his torn shirt that the boy only just noticed.

He was about to comment on it when the girl he'd seen in the locker room shown up behind him. She blinked at him in recognition before looking around. Peter scrambled to his feet as he stared at her in awe while his nephew was oblivious. "Derek…" he murmured.

She turned to look towards the man that had his back to her, taking notice of the large tattoo on display before holding up her wrist in confusion. He raised his head at the other's voice and started to turn, but she had already disappeared.

"Did you see it?" Scott asked as he looked to Peter.

"I did," he confirmed as he kept his eyes on the floor where the girl stood. A larger version was lingering which made Derek blink in surprise at seeing how much it truly was like his family's symbol with the edges blurred out. "We need the opportunity to talk to the girl."

"Not you Peter. She looked scared enough as it was," Scott scowled.

Derek shook his head. "Look, just anyone that can get anything from her without chasing her off, do it. She's coming here for a reason."

Peter was still staring at the floor as the image slowly disappeared. "I don't think she knows why she carries the Triskelion mark. She looked - confused by it. Especially seeing it on you as well."

"I'll ask Deaton. Would he know about this Ikiryō thing?"

"I don't see why he shouldn't. At least know of the legends that contain their story. If she is one of them, who knows who she may be after."

"What makes you think she's after anyone?" Derek sighed.

Peter only smiled as he backed away with his hands up. "Maybe she's not. Get your information and decide what you want to do from there. This girl should certainly make things interesting around here."

~o.O.o~

Over the next several days, as the members of their group had been filled in on their mysterious visitor, they realized eventually that each of them had at one point seen her. Scott couldn't help but feel bad for the girl as she appeared as equally frustrated as they were by their inability to talk. Her appearances were short and sometimes her transparency varied greatly. Almost always, though, she held a tired look on her face as she faced them.

When the friends realized what was going on as they described their encounters, it didn't take long for Stiles to begin handing out a form for everyone to fill out detailing what they remembered. 'HOT GHOST SIGHTING' forms gave him the details to add to a map he set up in his room where he had each of the locations pinned. What troubled them the most, were the bruises that they noticed when she was more solid in appearance.

Derek hadn't said anything more regarding the girl. He had left Scott to deal with that mess as she had appeared to him first, and he had his problems to handle. In pulling his sister out of the last bit of trouble she'd gotten herself into, the two soon found themselves running through the woods away from the alpha pack leader.

He was angry that he had just gotten Cora back for her to pull him to that level of trouble. Knowing that they couldn't outrun him, he pulled her to a stop in a clearing, looking around for some way to find a distraction or hide long enough for Deucalion to leave.

"What are you doing? We need to run!" she hissed at him.

"We won't make it," he whispered and turned to try to gauge how much time they had, but he found the girl that everyone had been speaking of staring at them. "Just great. You got really bad timing. You need to get out of here before he kills you."

"What the fuck?" Cora muttered as she eyed the girl. "You know her?"

"No - but I don't think that matters," he said as he noticed her looking back at him at his words.

A loud roar echoed through the woods, filling the two wolves with fear. The girl turned in the direction where a figure appeared in wolf form. Her eyes grew large at the sight but to Derek's surprise, she squared her shoulders to stand defiantly against the wild alpha wolf.

He leaped from his crouched position for her, and she disappeared into him, causing him to roll on the ground in pain. His pitiful howls filled the air until he turned back into his human form, and he laid there clawing at his head screaming. "Get her out of my head!" he cried out. His body engulfed in what looked like a blanket of light before it died.

Derek and Cora stared at Deucalion, not willing to approach him as he cried. The man slowly pushed himself up, struggling as he flung his hands out blindly. "The bitch took it! I'll find a way to kill her with my bare hands! She will pay if I ever find her!" he screamed.

It was then that Derek's nose was able to notice that he no longer had the scent of a wolf. He smelled nothing more than a human. "I don't think a blind man will be able to find one girl. One who we don't even know where her natural form is," he said as he went to hoist him to his feet as he was now stronger. "I wish you luck!"

Turning to his sister, he smiled at her. "You think you can finish up with him? Without killing?"

"Why the fuck would I want to do that?" she sneered at the frail human man.

"Take him to Eichen House. If whatever that girl did gets reversed, then at least he won't get out from there. I have to go find Scott."

She rolled her eyes as she dragged Deucalion as he continued to whine about losing his wolf abilities, pissed off at her brother for running to the young wolf. "Whatever."

Derek shook his head as he took off, using his speed to get to the boy's house and jumped up to his window where he found him and Stiles playing video games. He narrowed his eyes as they ignored him while they continued playing. "I just saw your ghost girl."

Both boys froze and looked at one another before turning to face him. "Where?" Scott asked while Stiles pulled a paper out of his backpack and held it out for him.

The older wolf eyed the paper before by-passing Stiles to take his seat. "In the woods. Cora and I were running from Deucalion," he said causing the two to look at him alarmed. "She didn't say anything, but she saved us. She somehow managed to get into his head and turn him human."

"How transparent was she? Did you see any bruises on her?" Stiles asked as he was writing furiously on the paper that Derek had ignored.

He looked confused at the question before raising an eyebrow to Scott for clarification. "We have a theory that wherever she is, she's being abused. The weaker she is, she comes through a lot more transparent. Almost always we see some different bruises on her. Some of them were pretty bad."

Derek was troubled by this information as now thinking back to what she'd done for him and his sister; he owed her. "She had some bruising on her neck it looked. Maybe the start of a black eye but it was hard to tell even with our eyesight. I could see through her but not completely so that may be a factor."

"We need to find her. For real," Stiles announced. "If she took out the Alpha pack leader without even knowing you, I doubt she means any of us harm. In fact, she always looked desperate to say something but she disappears before she could or something spooks her off."

"Then we'll have to find a way to get her to stay longer. Did you talk to Deaton yet?"

Scott nodded. "He even saw her. He thinks that Peter may be onto something with the Ikiryō theory. I'll tell him what you said if it changes anything. Though he's concerned about her safety."

"I am too if she was willing to sacrifice herself if she doesn't what the hell she was doing," Derek grumbled as he stood and headed back to the window. "I need to check on Cora. I'll call you if I see her again."

"Hey! So if the Alpha leader is killed, and it's not by another wolf, what does that mean?" Scott asked.

"I don't know," Derek shrugged. "Normally it would move to the wolf that overpowered them. She's another entity so I don't know how that will work. He may just be nothing now. I wouldn't worry about it. He's gone. Get some sleep for once knowing he's out of the picture finally."

Stiles snorted as he stared at the papers that everyone had been filling out from their encounters. "Until the next big bad. This girl will bring it, I think. But it may be worth it."

"Until we can talk to her to find out what she's dealing with, we can't do anything to help her," Scott reminded him. "All we can do is wait for her to come to us strong enough to be able to hold a conversation. Hopefully, this traveling isn't what's making her weaker. She'll need to save her strength."

What the three weren't aware of while they spoke, she was there in the room with them near the end of their conversation. Her state being so weak in her forcing herself to reach out to these people in her desperation that what he said concerned her. She almost complete transparent to them, so they weren't able to see her. Hearing what she had, she knew it may be awhile before she would be brave enough to attempt to return to Beacon Hills.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR NOTE:** Wifey is going to slap the snot out of me for posting this chapter BUT I will note that I won't be giving you all any more until at least August 1st. Sorry! I really need to focus on trying to get more written. As of 07.24.2015, there are 9 completed chapters for this story! Whoot!

 _ **Chapter reposted 07.24.2015 after some minor editing...**_

* * *

~o.O.o~

A month past by slowly and the Beacon Hills friends continued to keep track of their ghost sightings. While she appeared more clearly in her visits to them, it was clear she was still struggling with staying long enough for them to be able to talk to her without arousing unwanted attention.

In the times that Scott had seen her more recently, he'd been with Stiles. His friend wasted no time in trying to ask her questions but to the young wolf, she seemed distracted as she looked around. He was more often than not quiet in her presence, not wanting to frighten her. His eyes drifted down to her wrist where she bore the Triskelion mark and found her rubbing it agitatedly.

"Derek and Peter are at the loft," he said, interrupting Stiles' endless questions. "If you're looking for them, that's where you'll find them."

The girl and Stiles both looked at him confused. Nodding to her wrist, he smiled slightly. He was about to ask how she got her mark, but she disappeared, making him sigh.

"Why did you tell her to go to them?" Stiles asked.

Scott shook his head. "I don't know. I think it has to do with the Triskelion. She's been rubbing it like it has been on her mind."

"But - they'll just corrupt her!"

He raised an eyebrow to his friend and shook his head. "I think you need to lay off the movies. Let's go get something to eat."

~o.O.o~

Derek felt conflicted about the mysterious girl. Everything he'd heard about her from the younger wolves and their friends had him confused with the one that he encountered.

Scott had described an often scared girl, unsure of the people she was clearly trying to seek out. He, however, saw someone much like his young friend who had put herself in danger for someone she did not know. He wasn't quite sure how to handle that. Especially after learning that she seemed to be potentially in some kind trouble herself.

He had taken to his exercises as he worked through his thoughts. In the middle of his routine, he had paused amid a pull up as he felt as if something was watching him.

Slowly, he lowered himself down before he turned to look behind him. He was surprised to find the same girl present. As his eyes looked her over, he could see that she wasn't as translucent as the first time he saw her, but he could also clearly see the bruises that the others mentioned.

She backed up skittishly as she looked around as if to escape, causing Derek to try to think fast. He held up his hands to show he meant no harm as he attempted to catch her eye again. "I want to thank you," he quickly said before she had the chance to disappear on him.

The girl peered back at him through a veil of hair that had fallen and covered her face. He knew she was working to figure out what he meant. To know what his intentions where. It was an expression he'd been on the receiving end many times before.

"For that night in the woods. Do you remember? You stopped that wolf from attacking my sister and me?" he explained carefully, wondering why she appeared so confused. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he tilted his head curiously. "Do you know what you did to him?"

Derek watched the emotions flicker over her face, jumping from one to another so fast that he wasn't sure it was even possible. There was the obvious confusion, before recognition, followed by even more confusion. What he didn't understand was the guilt that was at the end. He had to wonder just how long she'd been capable of this ability but to question her about it while she seemed traumatized would do neither of them any good. Blinking, he took in a deep breath.

"I'm Derek," he said eventually, hoping she might reciprocate, but she only remained silent. "Okay then…" he trailed off as he ran his hand over the back of his neck, watching her. She was rubbing at her wrist where his friends had said that she wore the mark of the Triskelion. "Do you know how you came to have that mark on you?"

She looked down to her wrist and begun to trace the swirls with her finger as her brows furrowed in thought. Her head shook no, then yes, then back to no in a way that amused him. He couldn't help but to smile slightly at her. "Do you know what it means?"

Her eyes flashed up to his, a silent pleading in them for answers. Unfortunately, she also appeared to be filled with sudden fear as she looked around in a panic. "Hey! It's o-" he started to reassure her, but she had disappeared before he could finish. "-kay."

He stared at where she had stood, lost in thought about how much, or how little, he learned about her during that visit. He had been so focused on his thoughts that he failed to hear his uncle return, who caught him by surprise.

"I see her presence has graced you," Peter remarked as he noticed the fading marks of her Triskelion. "Let me guess. She got spooked and took off before anything could be said."

Derek pursed his lips, contemplating whether he should admit how much truly did happen. "I wouldn't go that far. I couldn't get to say much before she disappeared on me. Something scared her."

Peter looked thoughtful at that. "Huh. Trust issues?"

"I think so," Derek nodded after a minute of consideration. "She may not want to talk yet if she's even capable, but she seems willing to listen."

"Looks like she's curious of your tattoo. Seems that you're the golden boy for this one. Earn her confidence to find out more about her," he told him.

He scowled at his uncle, displeased with being ordered in such a way. "Just what are you trying to get out of this? What's your angle?"

Peter held his hands up with a smirk as he back up to the staircase. "No, angle. Just trying to be helpful."

Derek stared at him until the man disappeared upstairs, not believing a word he said but unable to comment. It wasn't something he hadn't already intended to do already but for different reasons.

~o.O.o~

Despite the alpha pack leader being out of the way, Beacon Hills had continued to deal with the fall out of his followers. One in particular wanting Derek's blood to flow. While dodging Kali's attempts at killing him, he was determined to help their new friend. Only he had no idea where to begin.

That was how he found himself standing outside the veterinary clinic with a scowl on his face and his hands shoved into his jacket pockets as he debated whether to enter or not. Sighing, curiosity got the better of him and pulled the door open, being met with a waiting room full of people with their pets. "Huh," he let out. He was not accustomed to seeing this; it was usually dead quiet and even wondered from time to time if Deaton had been a real veterinarian.

Deaton came to the gate and blinked when he saw Derek. "Take a seat, Derek, I will be with you shortly," he said as he turned to the first patient in the waiting room. "I have patients to see."

The wolf's eyes darted around with slight agitation as he absorbed all the sounds and distractions. Nodding briefly, he moved to sit as far away from the others uncomfortably. The doctor waited for his patient and its owner to pass by him as he curiously looked over his former charge. For the man to make a voluntary visit such as this, he was certain that it concerned a frequent visitor to their town of the recent months.

It took an hour and a half to clear the waiting room, and Deaton was surprised that Derek was still there. While he knew the Alpha could be known for his silence and more for impatience, he was also known for being not that patient. "Derek, please, come in," he said as he opened the gate and smiled at him. "I am sorry you had to wait."

He only shrugged a shoulder silently, standing to make his way over. His eyes flickered over the barrier that he opened for him before looking up at the man. Taking a cautious step forward, he crossed the threshold as he avoided making contact with the counter at all. When he entered the exam room, he looked around expecting to see someone else. "No, Scott?"

Deaton looked at the clock before returning his gaze upon Derek with a kind smile. "I'd hazard a guess that he's in school right now. Lacrosse training, perhaps."

That earned only a nod in response as he walked around the room, looking at the equipment and medications set out with curiosity. He reached out to press a random button on one of the machines that were on the counter and reared back when it let out a loud, sharp alarm. Quickly, he searched for the power control on it to silence it as it was irritating on his ears when Deaton reached over and calmly pulled the machine's plug from the wall.

"What can I do for you, Derek?" Deaton asked as he put the plug on the machine and turned to face him. The werewolf had been sitting too patiently in the waiting room for a very long time, and it was obvious that something was on his mind. The trick was to pull it out of him, even though Deaton had his suspicions for the wolf's impromptu visit.

Derek let out a breath, backing away as he scratched the back of his neck. "Does Triskelions hold any significance elsewhere? Or at least the one that my family used growing up?"

He had not expected that question and sucked in a breath as he searched his mind for the answer. "The Triskelion holds a significance in many cultures. It comes in many forms and shapes. For the obvious reasons, since World War Two, people avoid the four-legged Triskelions. For your family, it signifies the Alpha, Beta, and Omega; a focus point to learn your youngsters to control their shift. Others might see it as something entirely different. Some Christians use it as a visual representation of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit."

The wolf had been pacing the length of the floor as he listened, pausing at the opposite end of the exam table. His mind understood what the Druid was saying, but he was still finding it difficult to connect why that girl would still have one so close his family.

"The Triskelion used in your family comes from the Asian culture. Several generations ago, one of the more adventurous members of your family traveled around the world and encountered Buddhism where he was taught that it was easier to learn to control something when you focused on an object. A reminder to focus, study and meditate upon your troubles," Deaton continued as he leaned against the counter, eyeing the wolf.

Derek frowned as he looked up at him. "How would a similar mark come to be on a girl who is not a wolf or part of the family. Who knows nothing about us?"

"As I said, many cultures use the symbol. It's even on country flags."

"I understand that, but I doubt they would be nearly identical. Each group would have their distinct look to theirs, wouldn't it?" he asked as he stared at him, almost pleading for clarification. "This girl - if you didn't see this Triskelion, you would have thought it to be the same."

Deaton slowly nodded. "What do you think she is? Do you have a theory?"

"I don't. Peter does. He said something about an Ikiryō. She was in my loft a couple weeks ago," he quietly admitted as he looked away to stare at the wall.

The Druid continued to observe the young man, wondering what was truly at the root of his confliction. "Have you not spoken to anyone else about her visit to you?"

Derek's lip pulled back in a sneer. "Peter knows about it, otherwise no. I don't know. She seemed terrified of something. The others keep talking to each other about her and when she comes to them."

"It's not respectful to disclose what she may yet not want to be revealed. I understand your reluctance to discuss what occurred when she chose to come to you," he smiled. "As far as her being an Ikiryō, it is entirely possible. I have not heard of one occurring in many years but then again, they were not my chosen specialty, as you know."

"Do you know someone who might?"

Deaton shook his head. "I'm sorry but no. I can do some research and find out what I can. I do know that they are can separate their spirit self from their physical being, but more often than not, it is usually when they are close to a death state. For as often as this girl has been appearing, I truly fear for her well being."

"This may sound a bit… crude, but as intriguing as this situation is, maybe we should ignore this situation? We have enough on our hands as it is and yes, she saved my life and…" He let out a breath and shook his head. "We should help her. Find a way."

"It would be difficult to learn what sort of trouble she may be in if she is unwilling to communicate with anyone. I had only seen her briefly before she vanished myself, assuming Stiles' theory of her weaknesses."

"I'll try to get her to talk. She's seen my tattoo. Maybe she'll learn to trust that."

Deaton raised an eyebrow. "It would be unwise to assume such an action though I see where you would think that. Just proceed cautiously. That is all I can advise Derek. She is not one of these wolves. She would not respond to the command of the alpha."

Derek huffed. "I know how act human, Deaton."

"I know you do. If you wish for assistance in speaking with the girl, you are more than welcome to call me if she is willing. I believe no matter what, it will be a rough road ahead should you do decide to assist her."

The wolf shrugged as he pushed himself away from the wall he had been leaning against. "Thank you for your time."

"Anytime. You do know you are always welcome - despite the mountain ash."

Derek nodded as he quietly followed the veterinarian out of his office and through the barrier before heading outside again. He took a deep breath and made his way back to his loft, contemplating the words the man had spoken.

He was never more surprised to find the mysterious girl in the loft with his uncle. She was at the window, leaning against it as she looked out at view ignoring them. "How long has she been here?"

Peter didn't turn to face him as he answered. "Maybe ten minutes. I tried asking her name but she doesn't speak," he murmured.

"Leave us," Derek firmly said as he pulled his jacket off and made his way closer but keeping a respectable distance. He could hear the door close behind Peter, the sound making the girl jump and a tear roll down her ghostly face. The bruises over her body that he could see, even though she attempted to conceal them by her posture against the window, were far worse than before.

He said nothing as he nodded to her, turning to look out the window. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that she would occasionally cast his inquisitive looks. He would sometimes raise an eyebrow questioningly, but she would only look away, and he would look back out the window as if their encounter was routine between them.

Derek had to admit, the silence was comfortable and not awkward at all. He wasn't going to push for information, although he was itching to ask one simple question, maybe she'd answer that one. "Just out of curiosity," he said as he kept his eyes out of the window. "Are you a mute?"

The girl looked over at him, her eyes narrowed as she tried to place how he could come up with such a ridiculous question. Huffing out a breath, she shook her head. "No," she muttered. "What kind of stupid the question is that?"

"I dunno, I had a different question in mind, but I don't want to scare you off."

The angry expression that had been on her face fell away to the one that had been there most of the visit. "I don't want to talk about that…"

"I figured that," he smiled kindly at her. "Just know that you're safe here and if you do need help-"

A frighteningly haunted look returned to her face at that moment. "I am never safe no matter where I go..." She whispered before disappearing.

Derek looked around a sliver of hope that she might just be somewhere else in the loft hiding. However, she was nowhere to be seen. Unable to keep his temper under control, his frustration got the better of him. He ran his fist into the wall, not willing to admit just how much he was concerned about the girl's safety. "Damnit!"


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR NOTE:** And I'm back! Here is the next chapter! I have met my word goal for Camp NaNoWriMo. This chapter is being gifted for that accomplishment. Hope you enjoy it! Fair warning, it may be a little triggery for more _torture and potential sexual abuse_. Leave some love at the end! Love Meeko

* * *

~o.O.o~

Bella groaned as she regained consciousness slowly. As she lifted her head, her eyes widened as they landed on Edward, who looked down on her with a disturbed smile. In his hand, he held a small paring knife and waving it back and forth between his fingers.

"Rise and shine Isabella. It is a time that we try something new," he announced. His bright red eyes flickered over her thinning frame with disgust. "Seeing as I am unable to go out for awhile, you and I will be able to spend some quality time together. You'll enjoy that, won't you Isabella?"

Edward reached out with the knife, slowly dragging it across her abdomen. It didn't break her skin, but she could feel the sharpness of the blade. What frightened her more was her inability to move away. "Hm. You're wondering about that I'm sure. Yes. I may have given you something. A little Versed, don't want you to go off and run away from me, do we?" He taunted as he moved her legs a little to the side and sat down on the bed.

Tears fell from her eyes as she watched him helplessly. She thought about the faces she had met on her 'ghostly' travels. She had opportunities to ask for help but never took it. The one man, Derek, had offered, and his last words repeated in her mind with regret as Edward continued.

He tore away her blanket, revealing her legs and smirked. "Let's start here, shall we? And let's make it into a game, I will continue hurting you and draw blood until you give in to me. Or, even better, I could simply lick up all your glorious blood and slowly turn you into a vampire." He scraped the bottom of her left foot with the tip of the knife, his eyes darkened with fascination as blood slowly seeped out of the very shallow cut.

Bella could barely let out small gasps of pain as he went over the most sensitive areas of the body. Creating superficial lacerations over nerve endings was painful. More so than a deeper cut in many ways. When she felt a cool liquid flow over the incisions he made, the sudden sting and burn would have made her shout out if she were capable of doing more than a physical gasp.

"Some salt water Love," Edward explained. "We don't want these to get infected. Do we?"

He moved up from her legs, the knife dancing over her body in his hand as he debated on where he would play next. "Eeny meeny miny moe," he sang before he sharply sliced her cheek. "Oopsie," he said playfully before placing the knife next to her with a grin. "You know what? I want more access," Edward started to rip Bella's shorts and whined when he was pulled off of her and flung against a wall. "Why didn't I hear you coming?" He fumed at his brother as he scrambled to his feet. "You fucker!"

Emmett fumed as he stood over him and shook his head. "I've had your back through most of this but that… That is a line I won't cross for you!" He screamed at him. His eyes were pitch black as he took a step closer to him. "You want her as your mate, find another way but don't you dare use that! Get the hell out of here before I rip your dick off and shove it down your throat!"

"Asshole! I just wanted to have access to her thighs as they're a highly sensitive area, and I could make delightful cuts!" Edward spat at his brother. "As if I'd fuck that! Look at her! She's in a right state!"

He turned to look over at the ripped shorts and hissed. "She was wearing shorts you, fuckhead! You didn't need to rip them off of her! Get out of here before I set your balls on fire for what you just said!"

Edward scowled as he walked over to the bed and grabbed his knife. Cutting Bella as he picked it up and stomped out of the room, he acted like a child whose toys had been taken away by daddy.

The vampire held his breath as he stayed behind, shaking his head. He knew he should have listened to his wife, but he had little say in the family against the golden boy and Carlisle. He pulled out a fresh pair of shorts and made his way over to the bed where Bella eyed him helplessly. "I'm sorry Bells. For everything but I can't do more to help you. They hold too much power over us," he muttered with depressed eyes. He used his vampire speed to put the new shorts on her and left the room.

As she laid on the bed, unable to move, Bella could do nothing more than cry. She wanted an escape again. No matter how soon it had been since her last attempt. She wasn't sure what her strength level was but with the drugs in her system she was not even able to leave her bed.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and tried to rest, conserve her strength while letting whatever Edward had given her to paralyze her wear off. She prayed that he wouldn't return in the meanwhile.

~o.O.o~

Derek growled as he stood in his loft, the floor flooded with water as he looked around. The power had been cut to the building as he and his friends had attempted to set a trap for one of the former Alpha pack members that were still after him. Their plans were not going as well as they had hoped.

Boyd and Isaac and stood with him when Kali made her arrival. Her voice echoing through the walls was enough to set the wolves on edge. Derek growled, and his eyes glowed their red hue as he shifted to his wolf form as he took in the sight of him. Kali had his sister hostage.

"Do you know how difficult it is to get you alone? I finally figured out a way, however," she grinned viciously. Her eyes flickered over the two with him with boredom. "Get rid of your pets if you want the bitch to live."

He hesitated as he stared at his sister as she shook her head. He turned to glare at Boyd, his silent dismissal as the young wolf stood defiantly. "Don't do this man. We can help you," he argued.

"They didn't do very well helping you last time," Kali provoked, her grip on Cora tightening around the girl's throat.

Derek looked back over to the other Alpha and snarled. She grinned and twisted the wolf's arm before breaking her legs. "Stay down while I take care of your brother. You and I have unfinished business to tend to when I'm done with him."

With that, Kali launched herself after the male Alpha, who struggled against her attacks despite his physique and skills. As the two fought one another, Beacon Hills' visitor appeared in the loft beside Isaac, startling him. "Holy shit!" he yelped, earning a similar reaction from her on their faces.

She looked around bewildered and terrified. Terrified not for the situation but for the man she was coming to consider a friend and hadn't tried to force himself on her as the others had attempted. Taking a step forward as she surveyed the battle, she took notice of who was involved. "Is that Derek?" she questioned breathlessly.

Isaac narrowed his eyes on her, not having heard her speak before. "Yeah. He won't let us get involved, but the bitch is hard as hell to beat. Even for him," he whispered.

The girl looked worried, and he eyed the cuts that covered her face and neck, wondering how she came by them. Having been a victim of abuse himself, he shook his head as he exactly knew with what she was dealing. At least in some form.

Her small hands fisted as she ran at the female wolf that tangled with Derek in battle. As he saw who was coming at them, his eyes widened, and he was ready to object but just as she had done with Deucalion, she threw herself into Kali. Kali pulled away from Derek, clutching at her head as she screamed in pain.

Derek glared back at Isaac and Boyd with his human face back in place. "Why did you let her do that?!" he angrily growled. "She never has full strength when she comes here!"

"She didn't give any warning of what she was going to do!" Isaac argued. "What is she doing?!"

The Alpha turned back to Kali, who had her back to them as she continued to whimper through whatever torment that the girl was putting her through. "I don't know but if it's anything like what she did to the Alpha, Kali won't be a wolf anymore when it's done," he said in shock.

Sure enough, after several minutes of the grueling agony the woman underwent, all that was left was an unconscious human. Derek checked to make sure that she was still alive before looking up at Boyd. "Get her out of here. Take her to Eichen," he said. "Before I'm tempted to do something worse."

"Just kill the bitch," Cora sneered from where she was working on healing. She forced her leg back in alignment with a grimace. "What the fuck happened?"

"Same thing as in the woods," her brother answered with a heavy look. She made a face and shook her head. He knew his sister was not a big fan of the stranger, but she had issues of her own with her history. "Look, everyone get out of here. I'll clean up."

Cora stared at him as she pushed herself up to her feet. As Derek refused to turn to face her, she knew he didn't want her to stay either. She quickly took off while Boyd and Isaac were slower to respond, making sure that their maker was truly okay after the ordeal. When he was finally alone, the wolf leaned on the table as he wondered if there was a way to reach his mysterious savior.

~o.O.o~

Three and a half weeks and Derek barely left his loft except for it was necessary. Peter, Scott, and the others had their concerns about this new behavior of his. Though when they speculated on it, no one would be willing to admit to the reason.

When Scott asked Deaton about his opinion, all he received from the man was a smile at first. As he pushed for a response, the Druid sighed. "I do not believe that he is afraid of leaving the loft after what had happened, but perhaps he is simply waiting to leave," he said, raising an eyebrow before returning to his work. The answer made the boy think about why Derek would want to wait to leave and was left just as confused as when he started.

~o.O.o~

Between working out and repairing the damage from the water that night, Derek remained busy in his home. He felt the need to do whatever he could to stay around as he wanted to be there in case she returned. The girl had saved him not once, but twice and he felt he needed to do whatever he could to get her out of whatever situation she was stuck.

He had just walked back in from taking out a load of trash when he heard her voice calling for his attention from the direction of his bed.

"What are you?" she questioned as she sat on the edge, her feet bare as they avoided any surface.

His eyes narrowed on her as he slowly approached, taking in the numerous marks, small cuts over her face, hands, and feet. "Werewolf," he answered honestly, his head tilting to the side as he grew curious. "Do you know what you are?"

She looked at her hands and frowned. "No. One day I found I was able to - take off - like this. I welcomed it at first but quickly learned that it didn't stop what was happening to me," she replied. Her eyes jumped up to him to find that he hadn't moved from where he had stopped. "Do you know what I am?"

Derek took in a breath and shrugged a shoulder. "We have theories, but none of us are sure. I think someone is looking into one possibility further." He hesitated as he eyed her, wondering if he should continue. Seeing as she still stared at him in silence, listening, waiting, he treaded carefully. "My uncle believes you might be something referred to as an Ikiryō. The only thing that I was able to get was from someone I know is that it is someone who is close to death can separate their spirit self from their physical body."

He could see the spark in her eyes flicker as she looked away from him, dropping her gaze to the cuts on her hands and feet. Taking a chance, he moved closer until he was in front of her and knelt down bring himself back within her line of sight. She was still struggling with asking for help. That much was clear.

"What is your name?" Derek roughly asked as he allowed her another out.

Her eyes wavered with uncertainty, knowing that he had quickly offered his name from the beginning, and she had given him little in return. In fact, this man had asked nothing of her or her situation that she wasn't ready to give. Her voice was small and weak as she met his eye. "Bella," she whispered.

Nodding, he offered a small smile. "I want to thank you again, Bella, for saving my life," he said before the smile grew. The memory of her visit to the loft that he saw her, earn a small laugh, as sad as she was feeling for herself.

The laugh though turned to tears as she cried for the body trapped in her prison. The werewolf looked her over, not knowing what he could do for her. Out of instinct, he reached out in an attempt to comfort her but his hand went right through hers. "Please, Bella. Tell me what is wrong. We can try to help you. We can find a way," he whispered to her, trying to get her to come around.

Bella's anxiety and fear of her situation overshadowed her desire to tell him and it was difficult to get the information out. "I'm - I'm trapped," she let out between breathes and cries. "He keeps me prisoner. He wants me as a mate…"

His eyes narrowed at this, unsure what to make of it. "Who? Where are you?"

She shook her head as she raised her hands as if to hold herself together. "Nooo!" she screamed. Derek pressed his lips together as he knew she was about to disappear and for some reason he didn't believe she always left of her free will.

He had her there. Practically in his arms and she disappeared again. At least he managed to get some information that they can work with, but it wasn't enough to satisfy his desire to pay her back for what she had done for him.

Pulling his phone out, he was quick to dial Deaton. His face was pinched as the man answered the phone in his usual pleasant tone. "Hello, Derek."

"If you can find anyone - I mean anyone that knows anything about the Ikiryō, I need you to get whatever you can quickly," Derek said.

Deaton was silent for a moment. "I take it something has changed."

"She returned. I learned her name and that she's being held prisoner but she was pulled away again. I don't know how much longer she has," he said as his emotions started to get the better of him, and he tried to push them away. "I owe this girl."

"I may know someone who knows someone. I'll call you when I know more. Keep me informed with what you feel necessary. Good luck Derek and I hope she holds on."

Derek hung up, feeling more angry and weak than he'd felt in his life. Over a girl he barely knew.


	6. Chapter 6

Scott listened to the two Alpha wolves as they pleaded with him. After everything that Aiden and Ethan had put his friends through, he wasn't sure that they could be trusted. Even if he could understand where they were coming. Why they were coming to him, however, had him confused.

"I don't understand what you think I can do," he told them. "I'm not an Alpha. I can't help you."

"You have the makings to be one someday. We can help," Ethan insisted.

The teenager's eyes widened in annoyance. He was not one to lose his cool that easily but with everything that was going on, he couldn't help but snap. "You both are Alphas! Why don't you go off and find your pack!"

Aiden shook his head, having kept silent until that point, letting his brother do the talking. "You don't get it! We don't want to lead a pack. We just want to stay in Beacon Hills."

"Then go talk to Derek! He's the Alpha around here if you want permission to stay! He's the one you came here to hunt in the beginning!" Scott argued. "I'm not the Alpha!"

Taking notice of the potential conflict, Stiles, Isaac, Allison, and Lydia made their way over to the three wolves. Lydia had a suspicious look in her eyes as she got closer, frowning as she was able to hear her friend's cry. "What is going on?"

"Ask your boyfriend," Scott snarled as he continued to stare Aiden down while the other twin tried to push his brother back to avoid anyone from wolfing out.

"How about I ask?"

Scott froze slightly, raising his chin as he refused to turn. The twins looked to the person who asked and swallowed back nervously. "They want to stay in Beacon Hills. I told them to ask you, but they don't want to take a hint," the young wolf informed through narrowed eyes.

Derek walked over to stand between his friend and his former enemies. He didn't know what to make of them. They were formidable fighters and knowing that Bella was in the danger that she was - he wasn't sure what he would be going to be up against until she was able to return to tell him. As it was, it had been a week since he'd seen her. No one else had any sightings either.

"You can stay but if there is any trouble, know that I have my ways of dealing with you. Alphas or not. You know what's happened to Deucalion and Kali, right?" he informed them in a calm voice, earning curious looks from the others.

Aiden and Ethan nervously swallowed as they nodded. "Yeah, we know," they replied as they looked around as the teens sided with one another. Before his brother could say anything else, Ethan refused to look a gift horse in the mouth and pulled Aiden from the group.

Turning to face the others, Derek raised an eyebrow at the looks he received. "What?"

"Why are you letting them stay?" Stiles disgustedly asked.

"We might need them," the Alpha shrugged and let out a sigh. "No one has seen her yet?"

Scott shook his head. "No. We haven't seen her in some time. She popped in and out quickly but never long enough for anything. Is something wrong?"

Derek pursed his lips as he looked at him. He hadn't heard back from Deaton yet, and he knew that he had left town not long after he made his call to him after her last visit. "I found out she's being held somewhere," he admitted finally.

"She's being beaten," Isaac voiced. "Whoever has her is torturing her. We're going to help her, right? I mean, she saved our asses in your loft that night!"

His creator turned his head to eye him but said nothing. There were no words that would accurately express the emotions that he felt. He knew that Isaac would probably be the strongest voice in actually helping her considering his history. Derek was more than grateful for the young wolf's support, no matter how inexperienced the boy still was and what he had done to him himself.

"Of course we're going to help the girl," Peter smirked as he leaned against Derek's car. "If you only knew half of what I saw, you'd be an idiot to think otherwise. In the meantime, how about we head back to Derek's place and plan out a grand rescue for his disappearing princess."

Derek turned to glare at his uncle, growling defensively. If it weren't because they were outside of the high school where there were so many people around, he would have thrown the man across the lot. "Struck a nerve, did I?" Peter humorously asked. "Did I say something that wasn't true? Or perhaps that was?"

Isaac saw the dumbstruck faces of his friends and shrugged. "Figures Derek would fall for a damsel in distress, it's his weakness."

Derek let out a growl and pushed Isaac hard enough to have him fall on his ass and slide across the road a few meters. He shoved his uncle away from his car and got in before driving off, getting away from the group of children as quickly as he could before he killed one of them.

"Yep struck a nerve," Peter repeated with a self-satisfied smirk on his face as he watched the car turn a corner. "So...pizza and plotting? My treat!"

~o.O.o~

Much to Derek's dismay, Peter had invited the teenagers back to the loft while Derek had wanted to be left in peace. He had taken a few slices of pizza and retreated to his bedroom to eat. Derek understood why Peter had been willing to treat the young wolves and humans to something after everything they'd been through in the last weeks, months. However, if he hadn't known any better, this gesture was a bit suspicious.

Peter wanted to get back into Derek's good graces, everyone's good graces, too much and maybe this went a little bit too far. They had their parents to make them happy. It wasn't Peter's job to do it.

"Depending on who is holding the girl, we would need the strongest fighters to deal with them directly," Peter spoke loud enough that his nephew could hear from where he hid. "If the steroid twins are still around and sucking up, they could come in handy."

"Yeah, we'd need some proper training," Isaac agreed with his mouth full of pizza. "None of that leap over this, leap over that shit and the purposely breaking of bones."

"You're just a wuss," Scott snorted.

"Oh, want me to break the bones in your hand, Scott? It hurts like hell!"

Peter let out a dramatic sigh. "If you were injured during a fight, you would need to learn to heal quickly or continue to fight through the pain. His methods might not be to your liking, but he wasn't entirely wrong either."

"Yeah well, you weren't there. He broke my bones simply because he could," he muttered as he continued to eat his pizza.

"Would you like me to break your neck?" the older wolf growled in warning, his eyes flashing blue in his ire. "Quit your bitching."

"There will be no breaking of bones," Scott said as he looked at Peter. "But Isaac's right. We all would need to learn how to fight better."

He glared at his creation and snarled. "Derek and I can show you what to do, but it's up to you to accept what we say. Training isn't meant to be fun and games. It's about survival Scott! It will only take you so far, especially if we don't know who we are dealing with. For all we know she might be held by hunters like your girlfriend's daddy and know exactly what she is. It could be a trap for our kind."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"No, she's mine," Isaac smirked.

"I'm not his girlfriend," Allison protested as she pointed to Scott.

"What the fuck ever. Teenage drama! You make me gag," Peter complained as he poured himself a drink. "It doesn't change what I said. It could be a trap. Don't tell me that your father has never used similar methods to make his kills. I know for a fact that his sister has."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Hunters don't go after ghosts. Ghosts aren't even real," she said as she shook her head, playing with her phone.

Isaac raised an eyebrow to her. "Then how do you explain what the hell we've seen all this time?"

"I asked. He said it is a longshot, but my dad thinks she could be an Ikiryō. It's like… astral projection over long distances," she said with a shrug. "Hunters don't normally keep beings like that on hand. It's too dangerous because they could turn on them and kill them from the inside out."

Peter didn't say anything as he had stared at her with suspicion. His ears picked up movement, and it wasn't long before Derek was down the stairs sharing his expression. "What else do you know about them?" he demanded.

Sighing, Allison looked at Derek. "It's a Japanese spirit, or at least it should be, she didn't look mixed race, so I don't know," she shrugged. "But back on topic, the mythology says an Ikiryō is the manifestation of the soul of a person outside its living body. If they're angry with someone, they could possess that person and destroy them from the inside out. However, the Ikiryō is also known to appear or exist when its host body is in a comatose state or at least extremely sick. According to my dad, it works like a poltergeist manifestation. Poltergeists exist because there's negative energy when that person died."

Derek and Peter looked to one another as they took in the information. "Energy you say?" Peter mused.

"Energy is always a factor with most Japanese spirits or mythology. It's very important to them, like Buddhism or yoga or tai-chi, even."

"Feng Shui?" Isaac smirked.

"Even that."

"Buddhism is Chinese," Derek pointed out.

"Yes, and all Christians are white." Lydia rolled her eyes at the wolf. "There are Japanese Buddhists, Derek. Stop thinking in boxes."

He growled at the girl, stepping towards her threateningly. "Maybe I should have let Peter kill you," he warned, his nerves beginning to get the best of him.

"I'm your supernatural alarm for when there's a dead body. You need me. On top of that, I'm smarter than anyone of you, so go ahead, kill me. The combined IQ of this group will significantly dwindle."

"Insulting your friends now?" Peter smirked.

"Oh, no, she's right. It's not an insult," Scott grinned. "She's smarter than all of us."

"I'm sure we can find ourselves another banshee," Derek said as he glared at her.

Lydia was staring into nothingness for a moment as if she was listening to something. "I think we should clear the room a little," she said quietly and got to her feet. "Get some space between us."

"What are you up to?" Peter questioned as he too stood.

"Nothing, just feeling... The feeling of being confined, we're too packed," she simply said as she took a few steps back. "Come on, give us some space."

Isaac shook his head. "I don't think it's us that you're feeling," he whispered as he pointed behind everyone to the stairs. Sitting there, holding her arms around herself and looking around the room with agitation, was the main subject of their visit.

Derek spun to take a look, his face falling as he saw the state that she was in. "Where are you?" he immediately questioned, making his way in front of her. "Tell me Bella…"

Her eyes were wide and terrified as they fell on him. "He's going to try to change me before he can kill me. I don't want to be one of them."

"That's not going to happen, I promise. Where are you? We're coming for you."

"He is strong. They aren't alone, and they have gifts. I don't want you hurt for me," she cried as she faded slightly in appearance before coming back, her panic rising.

"Hey, stay with me," Derek sat down next to her. "What are they?"

Bella's eyes jumped from him to the others in the room that were staring at her. The secret having been beaten into her was kicking in, and it was difficult to get the words out to the point, she began to shake.

"Don't worry," Lydia said with a kind smile. "We're here to help. I'm a banshee, and apart from Allison and Stiles, they're all very strong werewolves."

Her breathing grew heavier as she pulled on her hair. "Forks. I'm in Forks."

Derek sucked in a breath. "Okay. Who are they?"

"Vampires," she whispered as she met his eyes, flickering again. Her hand held her wrist as she curled into herself more.

"Vampires with gifts," Derek nodded. "Good job, Bella. What else can you tell me?"

"What kind of vampires?" Allison and Peter asked at the same time as Stiles grabbed the nearest laptop and started typing. "The venomous ones or the ones that can easily be killed?"

Bella flinched as she continued to struggle with staying present enough. "The cold, dead kind."

"Shit," Peter muttered as he scratched his head. "Stiles, focus on finding Forks and preferably somewhere where the sun doesn't shine much. I think these are the sparkly ones."

"How many are there of them?" Scott asked curiously. "More than us?"

She eyed him as she tried to think but shook her head and nodded at the same time. She truly did not know anymore as she only saw the same faces repeatedly.

"Forks, Washington!" Stiles cried out. "We can be there in - well - if we risk getting speeding tickets, we can be there in several hours."

Derek smiled at Bella. "Hold on for a bit longer, okay? We're coming for you."

She let out a whimper as she flickered out again but didn't come back this time.

He got up and walked down the stairs towards his and Peter's weapon cache. "Everyone go home, get weapons, tell your parents you're going on a road trip for the weekend. Stiles, you're staying here."

"No, I'm not. I'm coming with you!"

"You're staying. So is Lydia."

The girl protested immediately. "What?!"

"Don't argue with me!" Derek flashed his red eyes at the two humans. "It's going to be dangerous enough for us and I don't want to have to watch your back."

Peter held his hands up as he cautiously approached the angry Alpha. "You are going to be of no help to her like this. Go calm down and I'll handle the children," he said calmly.

Turning to look at the two, he nodded. "And he is right, despite the way he went about his approach. Stiles isn't trained for fighting, and all they have to do is get one bite and you are either dead or one of them. I doubt you'd like us to have to kill you during a rescue attempt. As far you young banshee. You are important here to warn us. You would be surrounded by death and too distracted to be of any use. Here you can just focus on us rather than being overwhelmed by their contact."

"He has a point," Stiles sighed. "Damnit, I hate the bastard but he's right."

"We can use my family's cars," Allison said with a nod. "I will get some heavy duty weapons and we can meet at my place in an hour or so?"

"Grenades would be great if you have," Peter smiled at her. "Flamethrower or anything flammable really. Those fuckers hate fire."

Isaac raised his hand. "Can we rewind for a minute and go back to vampires? They exist?"

"Yes, there are two kinds, we will fill you in on the way. Since you don't have anyone to inform of your absence, get us something to eat and drink for our trip."

Isaac scoffed as he held out his hand for money. "Sure. You're paying."

Derek had returned with his bags and shoved several bills into his outstretched hand. "Hurry up," he ordered and continued moving about to get their weapons sorted.

Scott frowned as he was unsure about the situation. "We're going to have to kill these vampires, right?"

"Can't kill what's already dead. You'll be safe on your morality trip," Peter assured him. "Remember, they have been torturing Derek's Princess for God knows how long."

The Alpha growled in warning as he glared at his uncle. "I won't hesitate to kill you again."

"But sure, I'll tell my mom we're going road tripping," Scott sighed as he walked out of the loft.

"Can we come?" Ethan asked as he pushed himself off the wall. He and Aiden had kept quiet during this whole event because they didn't want to intrude too much, but it looked like they were going to be needed. "You can use us."

"For these bastards, yes," Peter agreed before Derek could object. "They pack a nasty punch. Even for you freakish wolf-thing."

"Awesome," Aiden smirked widely. "This is going to be fun."

~o.O.o~

With the not so subtle prodding that Derek had been doing, the group was on the road to Washington state within an hour and a half. The tension through certain parties had been clear when they separated into the vehicles. Scott had eyed Isaac and Allison for a moment before turning to go join his friend and uncle.

The twins, knowing they would not be welcome with the other wolves due to their history, silently followed the young couple.

As the cars coasted up the interstate, they communicated over walkie talkies provided by Allison. The device had sparked to life in Scott's hand before his friend's voice came over. "So what did you tell mom?"

He snorted a breath in amusement. "We were heading out for a rescue mission," he replied over the radio. "She was okay with it for the most part."

"I thought we told you to say it was just a road trip," Derek commented.

"I'm not lying to my mother. As I said, she was okay with it. She just wasn't happy with the lack of adult supervision present."

"Derek and I are capable adults," Peter objected.

Scott raised an eyebrow. "It's because it's you and Derek. You more so than him. She just wanted to know who we were rescuing. I told her Derek's girlfriend."

The growl that he received was loud enough that could be heard in the other vehicle without the aid of the radio. The passengers raised their eyebrows at the reaction stirred. Ethan sat there shaking his head as he stared out the window. "Leave the guy alone. Even if he does care about her like that, there's no proof to say that she returns his feelings."

"Ah, but it's fun to tease," his brother grinned, earning him a slap on the head from his twin. "What?"

"I said, leave him alone."

"Fine."

"Um, so...Peter? Vampires?" Isaac asked over the radio to bring up the dropped conversation from earlier and to give Derek an out.

Scott handed the man the walkie talkie so that he could take over explaining what he knew. An angry, irritable look came over his face as he worked on trying to decide where to begin. "These things are fast and strong. The girl said they were gifted. That is not a good thing, trust me on that. Their kind when changed sometimes gets an extra ability. I've heard of one that can make you feel pain without ever laying a hand on you. I've never met it, but certain ones are well known in their world. Tread carefully until we know who and what these gifts are."

As Allison drove, she added more over the radio. "You wolves will need to do the heavy work as they are as solid as marble. Rip them apart, keep their parts away from one another so that they can't put themselves back together. Their venom is flammable so once it's exposed, all we have to do is throw a match on and let them burn."

"Think smart, think fast. Don't be predictable. The main goal is getting the girl out and to safety," Peter said as he looked over to Derek. "Then we can have our fun."


	7. Chapter 7

The group was nearly an hour outside of the small town when Stiles called them from home. Scott answered quickly, putting him on speaker. "Hey man," he greeted. "We aren't there yet."

"I figured as much, but I've been doing some research on the area since you left. Remembering what Uncle Asshole had said when he pointed out an area for these things, I figured there might be something about it that attracts them besides keeping them hidden," he replied.

Scott looked over at Peter, who had rolled his eyes at the insult, having grown used to the teens' dislike of him. "Let me conference you in with the others first," he said as he dialed Isaac and connected the calls.

Stiles had grumbled under his breath something about dogs before he spoke up again. "There is a Native American tribe just outside of town that has an interesting legend in their history. It speaks of their men turning into guardian protectors when spirits of Cold Ones are around. In the last three years, Forks has police reports of giant wolves in the woods between the reservation and city. Get this - some idiot who didn't believe in the stories and once lived there said they called themselves werewolves."

Derek's lip curled back in distaste of the story but when he looked to Peter, he was surprised to find the man far angrier than he expected for a fable. "What?"

"There are shifters that are designed to fight these bastards. Whenever they show up, the tribe starts shifting, and they've been around this entire time. They haven't done shit for her. They have a responsibility" he complained. "Pitiful excuses for wolves. I say after we deal with the snakes, we take care of the wannabe pups."

"You know of these things too?"

Peter shrugged a shoulder as he stared at the passing scenery. "I've been around," he responded.

"I found a blurry picture of them," Stiles' voice sounded. "Want me to send it over? You'll have a laugh."

"Sure," Scott replied. It wasn't long before everyone's phones began ringing with the alert for a new message. Opening it, he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm not," Stiles snickered. "They look like toy dogs but then magnified a couple of times!"

"Ponies," Isaac said, seemingly impressed. "I wonder if we can ride them into battle."

Peter shook his head. "With an equally nasty bite. Looks can be deceiving. They are strong enough to rip the vampires apart with their teeth."

"We should ride them into battle," Isaac said with a nod.

"You're an idiot," Stiles remarked.

Derek said nothing as he pressed harder on the gas peddle, picking up speed. The more he heard, the less he liked about the situation his new friend was involved with. He was afraid that they might not make it to her in time after seeing the level of fear she had when she finally gave them the information they needed.

~o.O.o~

Crossing the border into town, Derek pulled over to the side of the road and got out. His eyes looked around as he tried to get a sense of the area. Peter followed his lead, stepping out of the car and breathed in the air. He smiled over to Scott once he joined them.

"You smell that?" he asked.

Scott narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose, fighting the urge to recoil at the scent. "Burnt cotton candy and bleach?"

"Hm, yes. Good job. That's what we are here to dispose of," Peter smiled as his nostrils flared. His head tilted to the side with curiosity. "However…"

Footsteps through the woods as someone approached the distracted group. Allison, Isaac, and the twins had just caught up and were exiting their car to make their way to them when the man broke through the heavy foliage. "You know, I had the feeling that shit was going to be hitting the fan here. I just didn't realize it was going to involve dog shit."

The older wolf scowled as he looked at the vampire who stood relaxed and grinning. "You fucker."

"Touché old man. What brings you to Forks?" The vampire asked, causing everyone to look at Peter accusingly.

He remained silent as he considered his response, smirking. "I suppose it depends on what your business is here Whitlock. Are you looking to stand in our way of burning your kind?"

A female soon joined the male vampire, and both looked at the wolf in annoyance. "Well, that is certainly something," 'Whitlock' mused as he looked at each person in the group with the wolf. His red eyes settled on Derek and smirked. "Seeing as you're in Forks, I'll hazard to guess we may be here for the same cause."

"What do you know Whitlock?" Peter sighed with irritation. There was a reason he avoided this species. Especially this vampire in particular.

"Depends on Prince Charming I think. What's the information worth to your friend there? It's quite fascinating what Penny Top tried and failed. A dozen vampires with thousands of years of their combined knowledge and no one has a clue," he grinned.

Isaac was unable to stay silent. "Penny Top?"

Whitlock waved his hand dismissively while the female with him rolled her eyes. "Edward Cullen. You'll know him when you see him. Just keep thinking about big breasted porn and you'll be good to go. He attempted to change the girl several hours ago, but it didn't work. It never happened before that they could think of," she explained. "Excuse Peter. He doesn't always know when it's time to stop joking around."

"Aww Char!" he whined.

"We are dealing with two Peters right now?" Scott asked, looking nauseous at the idea.

"Fuck that shit. You're here to take out the squirrel munchers and get the girl. So happens that we came to do the same. Well, the girl part at least. It's the least I can do for my brother seeing as that fucked up family managed to have him held prisoner by our royal douchebags," the vampire Peter complained. "We'll help you out, but know they have twelve of our kind around the house. Although, I'm fairly certain two of them won't be willing to fight for them."

Allison looked at the two. "Why would we think of porn?"

Char turned her attention on the girl and appraised her for a moment. "Because he is a mind reader. Think of anything but your intentions. They also have a seer but whether she can see your decisions or not being wolves, we don't know. The Cullens also have another active gift that can hurt you. She can produce electricity through her touch."

Each of the Wolves looked to one another, not liking that bit of intel. "The good news, though," Whitlock continued, "Is that Kate can only affect who she touches. She can't expand it beyond her physical self."

Derek made a face at the name. Peter shared a similar sentiment. "What is it with bitches named Kate and electricity?" he asked rhetorically.

Rolling her eyes, Allison refused to comment. "So avoid this Kate. I'll work on taking her down," she said with hesitation.

"No offense Sugar Plum, but what would a little human girl like you can do to one of us?" Whitlock smarted.

"The human can take care of herself. I assure you of that," Peter defended her before she could give him a demonstration and revealing all of their secrets. "We won't mind the extra help. You said that two might not want to fight with them?"

The vampires looked at one another apprehensively. "I know that Rosalie objected from the beginning about Bella's involvement in the family. But when the Cullens took her captive, she did her best to make sure that as little harm came to her as she is outnumbered and a shitty fighter. My brother, Jasper, had filled me in on the details when he left the family to go request our leaders to do something about them. Unfortunately, they decided to keep him prisoner themselves, leaving me to pick up his reins in getting the girl out."

"And the other?" Scott asked.

"Garrett. He comes from a period where he holds true to the damsel in distress ideals. Again, he's not doing anything now because he knows he can't fight so many others despite being a skilled fighter."

"All is well and said, but somehow I doubt that she has much time left. You said they tried to change her, and it failed. I doubt they would keep her around much longer if she can't be changed," Aiden interrupted. "Let's go kill us some vampires already!"

Derek let out his wolf side, his face already ready for battle and his eyes flashed red. Peter nodded in agreement. "It's time we do the hunting," he happily sighed, rolling his neck until his wolf form was released. "Let's play!'

~o.O.o~

The group quickly and quietly made their way through the woods, leaving the cars on the road so that they could run back and make a getaway when the time came. Isaac helped Allison up into a tree so that she could set up with her weapons while the rest of the wolves approached the house from the main drive.

Derek eyed it with hatred. His ears could pick up the footsteps of someone inside, but no heartbeat in its direction. They weren't kept waiting long before three vampires appeared at the front door, looking out curiously.

"Oh, this is good," Whitlock grinned as he eyed the vampires. "They can't see you in their minds. Be careful that they still can read your minds so don't think about any moves when you attack."

"I'm almost ready," Allison said as she leaned against the tree trunk, readying her bow and arrow with some flashbangs. She'd switch to explosives if she had to. She was accustomed to being back up, but she had faith in the Wolves to make this mission a success. A smirk appeared on her lips. Her father would have killed her if she had told him what they were going to do. "They have a garage, if they're not coming out, you can go in," she grinned as she aimed at one of the glass panes of the house. "Or you know… I could do this…" she shot off an arrow and watched as it pierced through the glass, shattering it upon impact and once the flashbang hit the ground, it went off. "So cool."

The vampires at the door turned to the damage before looking back out at the woods. The small one pulled out her cell phone immediately. "You need to cut your hunting trip short. We're being attacked," she snapped. "I can't see who it is!"

"Oh, I love the sound of panic," Peter smirked and looked at Derek. "When you're ready, Romeo."

The Alpha snarled as he crouched down, launching himself from their hiding spot. The small vampire had stared at him in his approach before she took off, leaving the other two. "Alice!" the woman yelled as she and the big one readied themselves for his attack. "Where the fuck are Carlisle and Edward?!"

"Leave the big guy to us," Aiden said as he looked at his twin, ready to merge with him.

"Holy fuck," the vampire stared in awe before he charged at the wolf creature.

Another vampire appeared at the door and peered out. "Kick their asses!" she yelled though she didn't move to join the fight. If anything, she looked euphoric when Derek ripped the woman's head off her shoulders. "About damn time…"

The vampire squirmed when he turned to make his way to her. She could see a familiar bloodlust in his eyes, but she did her best to stand her ground. "Wolves. Of course. Bella always had a thing for them," she thoughtfully said as she eyed the man. "If you are the Derek she talks about in her sleep, then her taste has greatly improved over my brother."

Whitlock made his way into the drive from the woods, dragging the body of another female vampire in one hand and her head in the other. "Eleazar's bitch is down. Heya Rose!" he grinned cheerfully.

"Peter," she replied with a raised eyebrow as she saw him go after Edward, Carlisle, and Eleazar now that they had reached the house. She turned back to the wolf who was growling at her. "She's still alive. Barely. In the basement."

"Down boy," Whitlock murmured to Derek as he passed him, entering the house, trying to cut off one of the vampires that took off around the back. "She's one of the good ones."

Derek snarled as he found his way to the basement, finding that there wasn't any resistance on his way down as the rest of the wolves were entertaining the vampires. Coming to a closed door, he ripped it off its hinges and felt how his face switched back to normal upon seeing Bella, barely breathing. He grinded to a halt next to her bed and gently caressed her hair before getting out of his shirt and wrapped it around her. "Hang on, Bella," he said as he scooped her into his arms. The girl was too light, too skinny. Far too weak to walk on her own. "We're here," he muttered as he walked her out of the room.

A breeze came through the room and at the door, a tall vampire that wasn't around before stood outside of it. "Shit," he muttered at the sight. "I didn't think Carlisle and Eleazar would have ever let it go that far. Hey man, you need to be quick. Kate is on her way down, and she has a nasty touch. I can hold her off a bit as I build up a tolerance from fucking her long enough."

Derek eyed the vampire for a moment and then nodded as he moved passed him, muttering a 'thank you' as he climbed the stairs.

Isaac had stayed near Alison in case she needed help. Despite her big mouth and her confidence, she was still ridiculously human. And it was a good thing too, that he had stayed as a female vampire approached the tree she took position in to watch the fight.

"Fucking dogs. Abominations," the blond commented as she looked back at the house. "But you're just a tasty little morsel, ripe for the picking. "

Alison looked down from her perch and sighed as she fumbled for a grenade in her pocket. "Am I?" she asked teasingly.

"You would only kill yourself with me," the vampire grinned as she sank her nails into the trunk of the tree, preparing to climb. "I haven't tasted human blood in awhile…"

As soon as Alison dropped the live grenade, Isaac jumped up the tree, grabbed Alison and sped off. They were well in the clear when a loud bang could be heard, scaring some wild animals and birds in the forest, but the sight was awesome. "You're reckless," he snorted as he set her down on the ground.

"She was a bitch," she replied.

"Your dad would have killed me if she had killed you."

"No. He'd have killed Derek and Peter. Come on. The others are far from finished," she said as she turned to walk back towards the house.

When they got back to the others, she raised an eyebrow. "Go help. I have some new arrows I want to test," she smiled as she loaded her bow and took aim at a blond female. "I'm starting to hate these things."

~o.O.o~

Edward caught a few stray thoughts of the wolves that ambushed their coven and sneered. "They are after my mate!" he bellowed before he took off for the house. He stalked through the halls on his way to the basement where he stopped to find another wolf holding his human pet in his arms. His eyes went black as he prepared for a fight. "She belongs to me."

"Does she?" Derek quipped as he looked her over. "I don't see your name on her."

"It's my bite on her skin dog. She will be changed. Hand her over," he ordered, staring him down as he attempted to get into his head. "What I don't understand is how you know of her when she hasn't left her room once…"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Derek let out a low growl as he felt his face change again. His red eyes had flashed at the vampire before his growl got even louder, alerting the rest of the wolves that he might need some help. Cradling Bella even tighter against him, careful not to break her bones, he knew that he couldn't fight the vampire with her in his arms, but he wasn't going to let her go.

Scott answered his call first, breaking away from the fight after he helped the twins rip the larger fighter apart. He was quick to make his way inside, grinning behind the vampire. "Now I understand the name Penny Top," he joked.

"Whitlock," Edward sneered, hearing the boy's thoughts from behind him.

"Looks like you're the one outnumbered," Scott pointed out. "She is coming with us. I think you've done enough to her."

He gave an evil grin as he looked back towards Derek. "Am I outnumbered?" he asked as a vampire came up behind Derek. "If you wouldn't mind handling the trash for me, Kate."

"Don't mind if I do," she grinned as she went to reach out but she was held back as another pair of arms wrapped around her neck. "Garrett, you bastard!" She gripped his arms and sent shock waves through him that forced him to his knees. He kept his grip on her firm, forcing her down on him.

"I may be, but you're a cunt," he said through gritted teeth. "You're not getting away with this…"

Derek looked at Scott and nodded before pushing against Edward with his shoulder. He was careful not to jostle Bella. Pushing past the vampire as Scott pushed the other way after kicking his leg, causing Edward to lose his balance and fall into the struggling vampires down the stairs. "Sorry, tall guy," he apologized as he jumped up to get away from them.

"Just go!" Garrett yelled back as he fought against the two to give them more time to escape.

With Bella tucked in his arms, Derek made his way outside to find Whitlock and his girl helping with a fire and everyone working on burning the pieces. His keen eyesight was able to let him know that for the amount of vampires that they had been dealing with, a few had escaped. As much as it upset him, it was the least of his worries at that moment.

"Let's go," he growled as he started in the direction of the cars.

Peter looked up from the vampire he just finished pulling apart more. His eyes narrowed with concern as he saw how bad the girl was in his arms. "Whitlock. You got this?"

"Yeah. Go on. Fuckheads got away already, so there is not nothing left here for them now that you have her. Something tells me that the Pixie-Bitch won't be able to see that little hell raiser anymore," he grinned. "Have fun with that one!"

He wasn't sure what to make of the insinuation but nodded as he and the others quickly regrouped to follow Derek out. The Alpha said nothing as he kept his eyes forward through the woods.

"I'll drive," Peter muttered once they reached the cars. "You just hold onto her in the back."

"Go past Deaton's to see if he is back yet when we get into town, otherwise straight home," he said, his tone rough with suppressed emotion. "Let's just get out of here."


	8. Chapter 8

Peter had taken point on the return to the cars and stopped short. He picked up a scent that he wasn't sure what to make of as he had remained in his wolf form. "We have more company," he warned the others.

"Take care of it," Derek barked. "We need to get out of here."

They had just got to the road where they found a group of Native American boys looking around the cars, causing them to groan. "How much more crap are we going to have to deal with?" Isaac mouthed as he was ready to wolf out again.

The largest of the natives looked up at them, his eyes immediately falling to the girl in Derek's hands. "Who are you? You have no business here. The girl goes with us," he said as he faced them.

One of the others behind him took notice, seeing her. "Bella...What did you do to her?!" he yelled, about to take off to attack the male holding her but he was held back by his group.

"I don't think that's an option we're willing to take," Peter replied, his eyes glowing blue in the night. "You see, I have a bit of a problem with your kind of wannabe wolves. Especially when it comes to that girl."

"What the hell are you?" The boy that had threatened them demanded as his eyes followed Derek moving around them.

"Move," he said as he got closer to the car, his tone low and no nonsense.

Peter and Scott moved quickly to clear the way while the twins jumped to action to keep the larger, more imposing threats away. Derek was careful as he laid Bella in the backseat, looking her over to make sure that she was still alive and breathing before he backed out and closed the door.

When he turned around, his wolf was out, and his eyes were redder than ever in his anger. "We're not going to let Bella go with more monsters now that the leeches are out of the picture," the kid mouthed, ready to fight.

"Let's do this then," Derek grinned, waving his hands for him to come at him.

The older man that seemed to have been leading the group had been watching him with the girl frowned. "Jake. Stand down," he ordered, his eyes remaining on this man that held a protective stance between them and the car that held the human girl.

"Interesting turnabout here," Peter said as he and Scott joined Derek's side. The reluctant reaction rather entertained him as the boy was clearly unhappy with the order issued. "It seems this guy is their Alpha."

"I am. My name is Sam Uley," he said as he looked at them and their dirty battle clothes. "Are you responsible for what happened on Cullen land?"

"You mean the explosion and vampire ash that's probably making its way east right now? Yeah," Isaac smirked. "You got a problem with that?"

Peter glared at the shifter wolves. "Your kind were made to fight those things and you let them take that girl captive. She is barely hanging onto her life, and you expect us to let you take her? I don't think so. You would have to take us all down first."

"What is your intention with Bella? How does she even know you?" Sam asked, not understanding their protectiveness.

"That is none of your business. If you don't mind, we have precious time to get home. Come after us and we will let a very angry, extremely protective Alpha come after you," Peter growled out, carefully pushing Derek into the backseat. "Trust that we have no intention of coming back here."

Sam nodded and looked to Jake. He shook his head. "Bella is considered dead. She's been a missing person for months, and her mother gave up. You should know if you try to get any official paperwork for her."

Everyone was quick to get into their cars as the shifters unhappily backed away. "Thanks. For what it's worth. Just know that we do care about her and will make sure that she'll get back to normal health. She'll be safe with us," Scott assured them.

He could hear the one called Jake complaining about his Alpha's decision as he got into the car, questioning him. "Let's get out of here before they change their mind," he told Peter, buckling his seat. "I don't trust that one."

"I don't trust any of them," Peter replied as he put the car in drive. "Hold on tight!" He peeled out and onto the road, trying to put as much distance between them and the town of Forks as possible. Approaching the interstate, he led them on a different route back as he kept the speed up, certain that at a point, one of the wolves had attempted to follow.

~o.O.o~

Returning to Beacon Hills, the trip passed quietly and much more quickly. As Derek had requested, Peter drove past the veterinarian office but there was no sign of activity around. The man sighed in disappointment as he looked down to the girl he held and had not stirred once during the entire drive.

"I'll ask my mom to come by and look her over until Deaton gets back," Scott quietly said as they continued onward to the loft.

Derek looked over at him. He said nothing but he was grateful for the teenager. Even if he continued to refuse to follow him in his pack. The three were silent as they parked the car. Scott had watched as he took the girl in his arms with the softest expression on his face. He understood what Peter had been saying when he begun his teasing in regards to her, and he was rather surprised by it.

"How many times had she appeared to him?" he asked as he watched him disappear inside with her.

"He probably got a lot more visits than all of you combined. Or maybe it was that she only spoke to him," Peter smirked. "I've had the pleasure to - listen in once. Go talk to your mother, Scott."

He nodded. "I'll be back soon. Tell him to call me if he needs anything," he added as he walked away.

Peter frowned at him before turning to head inside. Looking around, he headed towards Derek's room and leaned against the wall as he watched his nephew stand over the girl as she slept in his bed. "So what now?"

Derek looked up at him and was lost for a response. "Pray?"

That answer surprised him. "Pray? Since when have you found religion? You haven't slept with the girl yet."

"Pray that she lives through the night. She hasn't stirred once.

And her heart is beating just as slowly as it was in that house where she was being kept. It's not right," he hissed, the anger he'd suppressed in the car starting to escape.

"She's a fighter Derek. She wouldn't have lasted this long if she were meant to give up. For whatever reason, that girl chose you in all this, so you are going to need to be strong for her. I doubt that she'll be handling her newfound freedom very well once she does wake," Peter reasoned. "Why don't you get some sleep? I can keep watch over her until Scott returns.

He turned his attention back to the girl and shook his head. "I'm fine here," he insisted as he went to pull up a chair beside the bed. It was a wordless statement that he had no intention of leaving anytime soon.

Derek managed to stay awake, fighting the pull of slumber, for a couple hours before he finally succumbed. He didn't wake until he felt someone shaking his shoulder, making him throw his arms out defensively with a warning growl.

"It's only me," Scott stammered as he jumped back out of reach of the man's claws. "I brought my mom to look at Bella."

The wolf froze and looked over to where the girl slept. He turned back to Scott and nodded. "Sorry," he said, his voice gruff as he got himself composed.

The teen eyed him for a moment to make sure he was in control before he called out. "Mom! You can come in now," he called out, staying by Derek's side as the man leaned over in his chair with his face buried in his hands.

Derek looked up when the woman got closer to the bed. "Wow. This girl has certainly been through the ringer," Melissa McCall commented as she assessed the best way to approach the situation. "Scott. You told me that she was banged up, but she really could use the hospital."

"She can't be in the hospital Mom. As far as we know so far, she's not exactly human herself, so we don't know how she works," Scott explained. "We found out about her because she appeared around town like a ghost. Imagine if she does pops up in an old lady's room or something."

Melissa let out a sigh, pulling the covers back so that she could get a better look at her. "What about Dr. Deaton?"

"He's out of town right now. Looking for information about what she is," Derek answered. "Her heart has been slowly beating since I found her."

The nurse nodded as she went to listen with her stethoscope, her brows furrowing with concern. "To be honest," she started speaking. "From the looks and sound of things, she should be dead. I can't explain it."

Scott scratched his head confused. "She is going to mess Lydia up if this is a normal thing for her."

"I don't think she understands what she is or capable of herself," Derek pointed out, his focus returning to Bella. "I didn't get the impression that she had complete control over when she appeared and left."

Shaking her head, the nurse found it hard to believe a lot of what she heard nowadays. It was difficult enough finding out that her son was a werewolf, but the more she learned, the crazier she thought she might be. Melissa sat on the bed beside Bella and began pulling out the supplies she brought with her, looking first to handle the larger injuries that were within her limitations.

As she disinfected the larger cuts that the girl bore, she had her eye on her face to watch for any signs of responsiveness. Her nerves grew more unsteady as Derek rose to his feet and agitatedly paced behind her. "She should be in some level of pain but she's not responding to it," she informed them as she knew that medically speaking, it was not always a good sign.

"She feels the pain, I assure you," Derek hissed at her, coming close to lashing out. "She might not be as much right now."

Scott eyed him curiously. "You took her pain on yourself all night?"

He shrugged a shoulder, trying to avoid the issue as he looked away. He knew exactly how deeply Bella had been hurting physically and what he did, he saw as the only thing he felt capable of in helping her at that point.

"Mom? Don't worry about it. What else can you do with her right now?" Scott asked, turning back to her.

"Well, she needs stitches. I'm going to clean up the wounds the best I can and close a couple of these large lacerations she has. She could use some x-rays to make sure she doesn't have any broken bones," she explained as she went about her duty.

As she started cleaning and disinfecting the injuries on the girl's arm, she frowned as she lifted her wrist. "She was bitten? What the hell is this?"

Scott and Derek moved closer to get a better look. Derek's face darkened as he remembered what the vampire had divulged in the woods before their attack. "They tried to change her and failed," he mumbled.

"What the hell are you getting my son involved in? Vampires?" Melissa questioned Derek as she continued to work on Bella.

"Mom, this was all of us. She came looking for help," Scott explained. "We couldn't not help her, especially if we are capable of doing something."

She sighed at everything, shaking her head. She was quiet as she stitched the cuts that Edward had left open and exposed and looked her over one last time. "That's the best I'm going to be able to do. She really could use the hospital guys," she reminded them. "I'll see myself out."

Scott nodded and said nothing as he had been watching Derek quickly return to the bedside, taking Bella's hand in his. He wondered when the man would admit that he was developing feelings for the girl that no one knew, but all cared for.

"What the - how are you here? You were in there…" he heard his mother let out from down the stairs.

The two wolves looked up at one another, confused and curious. Together they quickly made their way down the steps to see what was freaking the woman out when they found the source. There was Bella in her separated form, sitting on the table beside Peter. She looked tired and a little worse for the wear for being a conscious 'ghost,' considering the true state her body was in only feet away.

"Bella," Derek voiced, his eyes large as he stared at her. "How - how are you feeling?"

Peter raised an eyebrow at him, choosing not to comment on his reaction. "Bella seems to be slowly getting her strength back," he said as he gave the illusion a gentle smile. "We were just talking here while you were busy upstairs."

"I - could be better," the girl smiled slightly, her voice sounding hollow and distant. Derek couldn't help but look concerned. "I know I sound different. I don't know why."

"It's fine, Princess," Peter winked. "Perhaps it may be a good idea to return to your body so that you can rest and wake? There are a lot of people who wish to meet you officially when you are willing."

She was unsettled by the thought of being bombarded by the strangers so soon. Looking over at Derek, who made his way closer, she nodded. "I don't know how long it will be. He bit me," she said, the memory coming to her and her lip quivered as she fought the desire to cry. "How did I not feel the burning?"

"Our kind can help with pain," Derek answered her, trying to get her to look back up at him. "I took it from you so that you could rest peacefully."

Bella shook her head. "Don't do that again. Please…" she pleaded and left them.

Everyone let out a breath that they hadn't known they were holding. "Well I think that went well," Peter smiled.

"She's traumatized," Melissa scoffed as she glared at him. "And as much as I hate to say it, it might be a good idea to see how she does with some of the pain. It may help wake her sooner from this - coma state. You never know."

Derek watched as Scott walked his mother out before turning to Peter. "What did you tell her?"

"Who me? I didn't tell her anything that wasn't true," Peter alluded, his smile growing. "She is certainly an - intriguing girl. If she wasn't jailbait, you might have had some competition."

He glared at his uncle as his eyes flashed red in warning. Growling, he stalked up to the man and pulled him up until they were nose to nose. "She's off limits. She won't be part of whatever plot you have brewing. If I have to kill you again to make my point clear, I will," he warned and threw him back on to the floor. Turning on his heel, Derek made his way back up the stairs while Scott returned.

He glanced at the angry back of Derek before turning to Peter. "What the hell did I just miss?"

~o.O.o~

Bella still hadn't woken by the following afternoon. The teens had returned to school and filled in their friends who had been unable to join them on their trip. Allison reminded them that she still had to unload the weapons from the cars before her father returned.

As the friends made their way to her house, she slowed as she saw the garage door open. Knowing that she had shut it when she left that morning, she looked to others. "I think Dad is home," she murmured.

Leading them inside, she grimaced at the look on her father's face as he stood at the kitchen counter with all the weapons from the vehicles laid out on display. He took a sip of the beer in his hand without looking up at the group and nodded to himself. "Do I even want to know what you were trying to hunt this weekend?" Chris Argent questioned.

Allison looked to Scott and Isaac for guidance, and they each shrugged a shoulder, not knowing what to say. "Um, it wasn't so much of a hunt than it was a rescue mission," she smiled, trying to lay their innocence on thick.

Chris looked over to the boys and Lydia, who all silently stared back at him. "So that might explain the blood I found in the backseat of your mother's truck. Who got hurt on this - rescue mission? Where did you go that you put on 2000 miles on the cars?"

"It was the girl we went for, well she was being kept prisoner by a group of vampires up in Washington," Scott explained. "She's been appearing to us around town…"

"Wait, this is that Ikiryō that we talked about?" Chris looked back to Allison. "What would vampires want with one of them?"

"Well, the one vampire was obsessed with her and was abusing her. Derek somehow was the one who managed to gain her trust to get her to tell him where she was and some of what was going on," Scott continued.

The hunter let out a sigh as he lifted one of the grenades and peered at the teens. "Tell me you didn't fight Cold Ones, please?"

"Uhh - is that what they call them?" Allison asked, smiling innocently.

"They are dangerous. You shouldn't have gone Allison," he chastised. "Now does anyone wish to fill me in on what is going on?"

Scott went over to the counter and looked over the weapons. "We got the girl out and destroyed some of the vampires that were there with the help of a couple that were against what the coven was doing. Unfortunately, there were a few that also got away but our focus was getting the girl out of there."

"And where is she now?"

"Derek's loft until Deaton comes back. My mom has been checking on her, but she hasn't woken since we got her. She did do her projection thing for a period yesterday, but when my mother suggested that she might do better remaining with her body to heal, she left."

Chris nodded, thinking about it. "It's a workable theory. Hopefully, she wakes soon then. Were you able to find out what the vampires wanted with her?"

"The vamps that helped us said that they were looking to change her, but it failed. He didn't know why and we didn't tell him our thoughts about her being an Ikiryō," Isaac volunteered.

"Good. I'm curious as to why they weren't able to turn her. Just do me a favor and don't speak about that failing with anyone that wasn't there. Cold Ones would be coming out of the woodwork, looking to cause trouble with her. I would also follow up on the ones that went missing. I doubt you've seen the last of them. They are a persistent nightmare and pains in the asses," Argent warned them. "Now how about you all put this stuff away and clean up the trucks. Next time, tell me if you're going to do something so reckless. That way I may have your backs."

"Time crunch Mr. Argent," Isaac shrugged. "Not like Derek gave us time to get the things together before we headed out."

"Derek?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

Scott pressed his lips together and shrugged. "I'm not saying a thing. You'll have to see that for yourself."

The hunter blinked as he thought about that. "I hope this girl isn't a nutjob like the ones he tends to turn…"

There was a beat before anyone responded. "Hey!" Isaac protested loudly, causing everyone to chuckle.


	9. Chapter 9

Melissa McCall visited frequently to check up on the Hales' newest charge in the absence of the local supernatural doctor, even if he was a veterinarian by practice. As a mother, she had become concerned about the girl and what she may have left behind. She had reluctantly called up the other parents that were involved in the crazy, supernatural mess like her in hopes of coming up with some plan.

Pulling up to the Argent house, she quickly made her way to the front door where Chris had already been waiting. He nodded as he lead her inside where Sheriff Stilinski and Dr. Deaton had already been waiting. "Melissa," the sheriff greeted.

She smiled slightly, and the trio were quick to get their pleasantries out of the way. Sitting down, she looked to the both of them with a serious expression. "I have some concerns about this new girl that the kids have gotten themselves involved in. I must say that I'm relieved that you are back Doctor," she said to Deaton.

He bowed his head respectfully with a smile. "It was unfortunate the length of time I was away, but it was about our new friend. Derek had paid me a visit with his concerns some time before their rescue, and I've been looking to some possibilities about the girl."

"So is she an Ikiryō or not?" Argent questioned as he stood with his arms crossed in thought.

Deaton hesitated before answering. "In all likelihood, I believe she is that and more. The very fact that she had such a large number of these vampires wanting her had me deeply concerned."

"Do we even know who she is? She sounds as if she would be a threat to our children," Melissa said emotionally. "Yes, I feel for the girl, but I don't know…"

Sheriff Stilinski rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably as he was still very new to the game. "We can see from where she came. See if she has a family?" he suggested. "Surely they would want her home."

"She's believed dead," Chris announced so quietly, one might not have heard him. "Scott and Allison explained what happened and I looked into missing person cases. They were holding her for nearly a year before her mother declared her dead. The family of the boy she was dating at the time believes it too from reports."

The knowledge that the vampires that held her had gone as far as covering up her disappearance troubled Deaton. He held an ominous look in his eye as he looked around at the others. "It would be a very bad idea to let anything happen to this girl. She must be protected. The Wolves are more than capable of that."

"But why? I don't understand. What's so important about her?" Melissa asked, deeply confused.

Sighing, Deaton leaned back and shook his head. "I hadn't been able to find much information on Ikiryōs. However, I did manage to get in contact with another emissary who does know a great deal. She said she would come to Beacon Hills as soon as she can. She wasn't willing to say much over the phone but did admit that it would be catastrophic if one were to be changed into that particular breed of vampire. Especially now that her abilities have manifested."

The immediate correlation was understood by Argent as he stood straighter, and his face paled. "Hell...Well, I can get her some identification that would pass simple inspection as long as no one goes digging further. It would at least give her a little bit of life here," he offered.

"I am sure she would appreciate the gesture. Still, I would need to see her. You said she hasn't woken yet?" Deaton asked Melissa, who was beginning to become overwhelmed by what she was hearing.

"Uh, no. I don't think it would be much longer, though. She started responding to painful stimuli, so I think she's close. Derek hasn't left her side for long whenever I went to check on her."

"Derek? Hale?" Chris asked, raising an eyebrow.

Deaton attempted to suppress a smile at hearing that. "I do not suspect the Hales to be any threat to her. I truly believe that she may be linked to them in some way due to her mark, but again, I am hoping that the emissary coming would be able to shed more light on much more."

"So what do we do? Sit and wait? I can't do anything," Stilinski asked.

Chris nodded. "Yes and you certainly can. You can keep an eye out for any APBs matching her name and description. We keep her as off the radar as possible until we know more about the threat out there. It's not over. Far from it, unfortunately. Vampires are obsessive in nature. There is no way that coven would have let her go so willingly. Especially if they knew what she was or the potential."

"And that would mean what?"

Deaton said nothing. He pulled in an uneasy breath and stood to leave. "It would mean something terrifying."

~o.O.o~

Four and half days had passed before Derek saw changes in Bella. She had begun moving in her sleep, shifting slightly and moving her arm or leg. His eyes would dart to each movement, cataloging as he anticipated more. Soon she let out small whimpers, indicating the discomfort and pain she felt, and he felt useless as he resisted taking it from her.

When she finally began to open her eyes, she remained silent and still in the bed. Her arm stretched out to feel the fabric of the comforter and sheets that she was wrapped up in and could not help but wonder where she was. Her bed in her prison was never that comfortable. Turning her head, she took in a familiar frame standing at the window looking out.

Her thoughts began to process quickly, trying to remember whatever she could. She remembered being forcefully woken, being thrown from her bed by Edward. He had enough of her unresponsive periods and decided to move forward with attempting to change her. Her slow beating heart started to speed up as the pain and memories of that night filtered through her mind.

Derek turned to look over his shoulder at her. He heard her beginning to wake and offered her those precious moments to herself to gather her bearings. At seeing the rising panic on her face, though, he wasn't sure it was the best idea. "Are you in pain?" he quietly asked as he slowly approached the bed.

She swallowed through the dryness in her throat from her being unconscious for so long without food or drink. "I'm fine," she answered, her voice hoarse from the combination of disuse and screaming from before. Recognizing that feeling, Bella easily recalled the screams she let out as Edward tossed her around like a rag doll for hours, his last-ditch effort to force her compliance.

He could see she was having difficulties. With exactly what, he didn't know. Reaching over to the bedside table, he grabbed the glass of water he had set for her in hopes of her waking soon and helped her take a sip. "Easy. You were banged up pretty bad when we found you," he murmured as she tried to drink for herself.

Bella flashed him a 'go to hell' expression but said nothing as her arms ached terribly. She watched him and his every move as he went to put the glass back and sat in the chair positioned next to the bed. She was unable to stop the thought as it came, wondering just how long he'd been watching her. "Please tell me you haven't been watching me sleep," she said, her voice controlled in her ire.

There was a small smile that ghosted his lips as he looked back to her. "All night? No. I do need to sleep myself," he answered her. He appraised her thoughtfully as she continued to stare at him from her prone position in his bed. "I will admit to it the first night we got you here. And to holding your hand, but it was a necessity to ease your pain."

They fell into silence as each party stared at one another, studying the other. Derek raised an eyebrow as her discomfort increased. "So...um, who's bed, am I taking up? I need to go home..."

He sighed and held his hand out for hers. "I'm not going to bite," he said at her hesitation. Bella slowly slid her arm with a grimace of pain across the covers until she found his. He gently held her small hand in his, and her brows furrowed at the level of ease she felt. The pain and aches tapered back. "We learned some things, Bella, while fighting those vampires. They did whatever they could to convince your mother that you are dead. By all accounts, legally, you are considered dead now. If you want to stay hidden from them and your family safe, you can't go back."

"I can't stay here," she stammered as she stared at their hands in disbelief. The small relief of pain helped enough to allow her to sit up on the bed, even if she was afraid to let go. "Everyone here would be in danger because of me. I have to go-"

"We are more than capable of fighting. You are safe here, and they don't know where you are," Derek interrupted. His head cocked to the side as he looked at her curiously. "And you're in my bed. The loft is mine. You're welcome to stay."

She yanked her hand out of his, backing away. "No. No..."

He sighed and sat back in the chair. "I won't force you, but you aren't in any shape to go anywhere right now. We've been waiting for someone to get back to town that can look you over without having to take you to the hospital in case you do one of your..." He trailed off, waving his fingers in the air to indicate her separation state.

Bella shook her head as she curled up, even against the amount of pain and injuries her body endured. She rolled onto her side until her back was to Derek and cried.

Not knowing what else to do for her, he stood and started for the stairs to give her some time now that she was finally awake. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything," he muttered without turning around.

She knew he meant well and that she was unfair. From what she could remember, with everything she'd been through, he'd been more than patient with her and as honest as he could be. Wiping the tears from her face, she struggled to sit up in the bed, sharp bursts of pain shooting through her limbs from the beatings she received reminding her of Edward's lasting impression.

Eyeing the distance from the bed to the stairs, her bottom lip quivered as she held in the whimper that wanted to escape. The knowledge that the amount of energy she would need to make it there...she was determined to get better and make it on her own.

~o.O.o~

Once downstairs, Derek looked around feeling defeated. He hadn't expected Bella to react as fearful of him as did. If he were honest with himself, it certainly wasn't the first meeting that he hoped for.

Peter had heard enough of the conversation that he returned to understand the man's frustration. At the glare, he received from his nephew, he wisely kept his mouth shut but smiled towards the stairs as he made his way to the table. "I went out and got some food," he shared as he began to pull out cartons of the bags he had held.

Making his way over, Derek shook his head. He wanted to do more for her. He was tempted to bring her something to eat, but a creek from the steps caused the two wolves to look up. Derek dropped the utensils he had picked up and darted to the steps as Bella slowly, and painfully attempted to make her way down. "You should be in bed resting."

"I should be dead or a walking popsicle and I'm not," she snapped before shaking her head. "Sorry…"

"No, no. It's quite alright Princess. Let it out," Peter grinned. "Hell, if you want a dummy to lay a few punches on, I'm sure Derek wouldn't mind volunteering."

Her eyes narrowed on him before looking over to Derek, who rolled his own. He held his hand out to help her as he took in how tightly she was holding onto the banister. Her knuckles were white as snow, and a thin layer of sweat covered her forehead and neck. For her to be standing and attempting to move around as she was, he couldn't understand how she was able to tolerate the pain she must have been enduring.

Bella's eyes fell to his outstretched hand apprehensively. She was slow to accept his gesture as she knew he was offering more than just helping down the stairs. He had kept a firm hold of her as he helped her down the remaining stairs before crossing the floor to the table.

Clearing his throat, he waved towards Peter. "This is my uncle, Peter," he introduced.

She looked up at him, her eyes studying the man closely. "I remember you," she murmured. "Hm…"

The men exchanged a curious look at her response. "Hm? That's all? What are you hming about?" Peter questioned, feeling offended.

Bella only looked back at him before turning to stare out the window. She started to take slow deep breaths, trying to prepare herself to let go of Derek, who continued to hold her hand to help take away her pain. The mere thought of anticipating that agony she would endure after wasn't all that pleasing. "How long am I supposed to stay here?" she asked.

"Well I think that all depends on you Princess," Peter replied as he plated some food and set it in front of her. "Eat up. I was able to hear your stomach growling before you even hit the steps."

Derek gently squeezed her hand. "We aren't going to keep you a prisoner here. If you want to leave, it's your choice. We won't be able to help you if you do."

The conflict remained on her face, however, frustrating him. Before he could say something stupid that might push away the small gesture she had made by willingly coming to them, Peter continued. "We should get you checked out. Make sure those glitter freaks didn't leave any permanent physical damage. I wonder if Deaton is back yet?"

Without letting go of her hand, Derek pulled out his phone to message him. "Who is Deaton?" Bella asked, looking between the two of them with uncertainty.

"He's a doctor…" Peter slowly said. "He's not quite like others, though."

"He works as a vet, but he's also a Druid. It's safe to talk to him about what happened," Derek explained quietly.

She continued to stare at them in confusion but also begun to pick at the food that had been given her. "What's a - Druid? I'm still having a hard time keeping up with what I'm able to do."

"Druids are emissaries. Advisors to werewolf packs," Derek answered. "He had been out of town looking into information about your abilities for you."

"I don't know him. I didn't ask this," Bella denied, shaking her head and tried to pull her hand away from him.

He smiled at her as he held on. "No, you didn't. I did. When you came around in the beginning, weren't you looking for answers to something?"

Her breath hitched as she froze briefly, glancing back and forth between the two wolves as they stared at her. No matter how kind they treated her, she didn't know if she could trust them. As intimidating both men were, she did realize that she didn't feel threatened by either one. "Yes," she whispered with a shaky breath.

Derek nodded as he turned her hand over, exposing her wrist and her Triskelion. "It is a lot like my family's version. Although the edges of yours appears frayed."

"Each leg or branch tends to stand for something. It varies depending on the group," Peter added. "Alpha, Beta, and Omega."

She looked unsure at the reference. "I don't see how Greek letters would relate to me."

"It's the positions of wolves in a pack. There is the leader, an Alpha wolf. The others that follow him or her are Betas. Wolves that are without a pack or ostracized are considered Omegas. They often don't last long," Peter elaborated. "I was an Alpha until asshole here killed me."

Derek rolled his eyes, growling lowly in warning. "Peter isn't quite giving you all the facts of our history. He neglects to say that he also killed my sister, who was the Alpha before him so that he could take the position. Then he did some not so - nice things around town. I killed him to save others. There are only two ways to become an Alpha. To kill one to assume the power, or very rarely, a wolf has it in them to become one based on their integrity. They are called True Alphas."

Bella sat there for several minutes, trying to absorb what she was hearing. She didn't know what to make of it, even though she had seen some of it played out in her separated state. "I think I woke up a few marbles short of crazy," she muttered.

"Perhaps. But then again you'd fit right in with the rest of the others around here," Peter shrugged.

She raised an eyebrow at him. Shaking her head, she turned to find Derek eyeing her. "What?"

"What do you remember? From your visits here," he clarified. His question sparked curiosity in his uncle making him pause in his meal and focus on the two.

"Um...a lot of it is pretty vague," she slowly replied, careful as she chose her words. Her face pinched with pain though it wasn't from anything physical at the moment. Derek's ability had been helping her cope with her injuries in that aspect. It was something much deeper.

He could feel her trying to pull away again. Letting out a sigh, Derek reached out to pull her chin up to look him in the eye. "I know you don't trust us right now. It's understandable considering what you went through but if or when you want to talk about it, we'll listen."

"There're no guarantees that what we say would be what you want to hear, though," Peter added. "Romeo here will most likely piss you off knowing him."

Bella's lips pulled back slightly as she found herself amused by the teasing of his nephew and Derek's irritation by it. Even if it was subtle, she also knew it was at her expense. She shook her head, risking a peek at the man determined to put her at ease. He was glaring at his uncle, his eyes glowing red. It stirred up a flutter of conflicting feelings in her. She remembered her desire to aid him when he fought with another wolf, but her experience with red eyed beings were never good.

Flashes of a vampire were coming for her, chasing her through her old ballet studio. Another throwing her around her room. Both finding a sick pleasure in sinking their teeth into her flesh. All she could do was sit there, frozen in her terror of her memories.


	10. Chapter 10

Peter watched the scene before him with fascination. In the week that she'd been awake, she'd only just begun to grow comfortable with the Hales. With the fact that her trust was currently limited to the two of them. As much of faith, they could earn in such short of a period. This situation, however, was something that he hadn't expected.

Bella stood behind Derek as he stared at Deaton, who come to look over their guest. She had been having some complications from her time in captivity that he Hales agreed to call the doctor in, but neither anticipated her reaction. Despite having explained that the man was on their side and held pure intentions, she did not share the same views.

"He only wants to help. I won't let him hurt you," Derek said as he tried to assure her, looking over his shoulder.

She shook her head as she glared at the stranger from around his body. "No. His father was a doctor too and drugged me for him," she whispered.

Deaton's eyes raised at that knowledge, looking up to the wolf that she sought protection behind. "It is fine Derek. I do not wish her additional harm and stress," he said with a nod. Shifting his gaze to her, he smiled gently. "If you do change your mind, please know that I am always available for you. I know that you have questions about yourself, and I have managed to locate someone who may be able to answer them."

Derek shook his head, the rumble of a growl starting in his chest. "Bella, please let him look you over. You've been in pain long enough. I promise he won't hurt you. If he does try anything, I will kill him," he vowed.

Bella bit her lip, her instinct to resist letting the stranger closer. Stepping closer to her friend for reassurance, she looked up to him. "Promise?"

"Yes. I promise," he nodded, wrapping his arm around her. He pulled her over to the chairs, sitting her down. "Deaton has also been involved from the beginning in trying to learn more about you. Give him a chance like you gave us. You don't have to give him everything, but Peter and I will be here with you."

She had been watching the doctor the entire time, her defenses on high with him around. "He tries something...please make him suffer," she whispered, finally giving just enough permission for the man to slowly make his way over with his bag and hands up to where she could see.

Setting it down on the table, Deaton was careful and precise as he began pulling a few tools out of it. "No drugs," she glared as her eyes darted up to him.

"No. No drugs. I can see you are quite capable of getting around. I just wish to make sure there was nothing permanent from your time with the vampires. To see if there may be anything we can do to fix what they may have inflicted on you. I won't do anything without asking you first, of course," he smiled back at her. His eyes glossed over her briefly. "Derek had said that one had bitten you. May I see that first?"

Bella shot Derek a 'go to Hell' glare as she reluctantly held out her arm. Pulling her sleeve back, the overlapping bite mark where she was bitten by two separate vampires over her time with the Cullens was revealed. With the light coming through the windows, it glistened softly.

Deaton reached out to run his fingers over the already healed scar with a frown. "It is truly fascinating that you managed to survive this. I have no idea how it is possible. I am hoping that once Jessica arrives, she would have a theory."

"Jessica?" she repeated, her fist clenched as she dreaded the thought of dealing with another stranger.

"Hmm, yes," he answered as he moved onto her other wounds. "Mrs. McCall did a good job with your stitches. I am concerned about this one here," he said as he felt around one of the larger, deeper wounds she suffered that was on her upper thigh and visible due to her shorts. "Derek, or Peter. Would one of you mind coming past the clinic this evening? I can have some antibiotics for Miss Bella to prevent the infection from growing worse."

"I said no drugs…" she repeated. "I don't know who the hell you are…"

"Deaton? Can you get us a prescription that we might be able to get filled from somewhere else?" Peter asked, winking at Bella as he could see her let out a breath to his suggestion.

The Druid nodded in understanding. "Of course. Of course, it will have to be under the guise of you filling for a pet but the medication itself is the same." He pulled his prescription pad out from his medical bag and penned out a couple scripts, one for the antibiotics, and another for pain medication and handed them to the girl.

She immediately looked them over and nodded, having been familiar with the names already. Derek ran his hand over her back, trying to keep her calm. "Thanks," he nodded to the man as he packed his things up.

"I told you already; there is no need to thank me. Anything you need, just call. I am happy to help," Deaton smiled. "It has been a pleasure to meet you, Miss Bella. I do hope to see you around town. Good day."

Once he was gone, Derek took the slips from her hand and handed them off to his uncle. "Get those filled," he ordered.

Peter smirked as he made his way closer to the two and took the papers. "If you wanted to be alone, you could have just said so," he taunted, taking pleasure in the blush that graced Bella's cheeks. On his way out the door, he threw out one last line. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do kid!"

Derek let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm going to rip his tongue out one of these days," he muttered as he moved his chair in front of her.

She only smiled back at him. "He means nothing by it," she whispered as she was still unsettled from the doctor's visit. "I quite like him."

He looked up at her, wondering if she might truly have some brain damage. "That would make you the only one in this town who does. Tell me the truth, how are you feeling?"

Bella shrugged a shoulder. "How am I supposed to feel? My ex is a delusional vampire who has a sick obsession with me, wanting me turned after denying me when I was willing. He needed me to agree again though I don't understand why the change."

Taking her hand, he softly ran his finger over the swirls of her Triskelion. "Don't worry about that now. I do think that we should start going into town more now. After what just happened with Deaton, it would be a good idea to get to know the people that were involved in your rescue."

"What if one of them are around? What if they see me?!" she questioned, resisting leaving the loft.

"Bella...Bella...listen to me," Derek said trying to hold her still as he took hold of her arms. "Look at me. Listen. Beacon Hills is crawling with werewolves. We'll be able to tell if any of their kinds come near you. You won't ever be alone without one of us with you. Until you feel you can trust Scott and Isaac, and then either Peter or myself will be with you if that is what you want. Do you think that's fair?"

She was anything but happy about having to leave the area she'd long before sought for refuge. He had reasoned with her on her level, and she knew there was no backing out for all he and his friends, had done for her. Sighing, she turned her eyes up to him. "Don't leave my side with them. Please…"

Reaching up, he tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'll protect you from the teenage wolves of Beacon Hills and any vampire that tries to come after you. I'm only asking you to give everyone a chance. Like you gave Peter. Like you gave me."

"Fine," she sighed. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

"No. And we could go get you some clothes that fit. Argent's is…" he trailed off as he looked away from the shirt that was snug around her form. "We'll get you some things of your own."

Bella stood and glared at him. "I don't have any money. It's bad enough that I'm taking up your bed and eating your food without a way to pay you back. I'll make do with what I have."

Derek pulled a pair of his sweatpants out of a basket and handed them to her. "I don't want anything from you but for you to stay alive. Now just put this on. I doubt you want people staring at your legs all day."

She looked down, seeing the different shades of yellow and green from the bruises that were healing. There was also the bandage covering her stitches. Taking the pants, she turned and slowly made her way to the bathroom. As soon as she was safe in the privacy of the small quarters, she ran her hand through her hair. Her eyes focused on the pants he had given her and smiled. Dressing on her own had been a difficult task, but from the very beginning she was determined to do it on her own. Living with two men, she wasn't about to let them help her with her needs that made her uncomfortable.

~o.O.o~

Once she changed into the sweats, she pulled at the ties and rolled the waistband so that they stayed on securely. Smiling to herself at his small gesture to help with her wounds, she took in a deep breath to prepare herself for the world again. Stepping out, she found Derek waiting for her on the steps to the door.

He silently held his arm out, and she was quick to join his side as he guided her out the door. It had been so long that she'd been out in the direct sun, or unfiltered sunlight, in general, that it forced her to cover her eyes. Neither one spoke as he opened the passenger door, helping her in. His eyes looked around the area out of habit and instinct before rounding it to get in himself.

Looking over to Bella, Derek smirked. Pulling out his sunglasses that he almost always kept on him, he shifted in his seat as he turned and placed them on her face. "There you go. Now you're cool enough to be out with me," he said playfully.

Bella glared at him behind the dark shades but was extremely grateful for them as she didn't have to cover her eyes for their new sensitivities. Scoffing, she punched him in his arm. "As if. You're the one lucky to be seen with me!"

He grinned as he drove off, taking her through town just to see the area. Now and then he would speak up, pointing out different areas that he felt she should be aware of and know. As they passed the high school, he glanced at the time. "Did you manage to graduate?" he asked parking.

She hesitated and nodded. "Yes. It was my birthday after that everything started," she murmured. "Why are we here?"

Derek thought about how to answer and pointed to the field where the boys were making their way out for practice. "These kids aren't bad. They try to live as normal as they can like you. Now Peter and I aren't held in the highest regard with them. We each have done our share of things that they have their reasons to have their opinions. I make mistakes Bella, but I want to help you the best that I can, and you may not like the methods I choose."

"Derek…" Bella warned, her anxiety rising as she had an idea of where he was going with this line of discussion.

"No. Peter and I could do our best, but we are only two wolves. It took all of us up there to get you out. Scott, he's young, but he's smart and strong. I want you to know everything here so that you have no reason not to trust us," he damn near pleaded as he looked at her.

She couldn't face him and sat staring forward out the window. She had a clear view of the school field and saw that three boys were standing off to the side together, looking back at the car where she sat. "I know you aren't perfect Derek, and Peter certainly isn't a bag of rainbows, but what are you getting at exactly?"

"Trust me. You don't have to trust anyone else until you are ready but trust me. If I tell you that one of them is safe to be around," he said with such sincerity that nearly brought tears to her eyes. He reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Now I'm going to go talk to Scott about something. If you are willing to give me that chance, you're welcome to join us."

With that, he let go of her and left her in the car as he made his way to his friends. He fought the urge to turn to encourage her to follow, continuing to make his way to the bleachers to wait for the young wolf to get a break.

It wasn't long before Scott, Isaac, and Stiles made their way over during their water break. "You got her out. It's progress," Scott reassured Derek after seeing his concerned expression.

"Bella has major trust issues. I explained this already," he muttered. "Has Deaton heard from this other emissary about her?"

"All he says is that she is coming. Just not when," Scott answered. "Has she tried to use her ability at all?"

Derek glared at him. "No. She's been a little busy healing from the massive beatings from a vampire. I don't know how to get her to try to open up more."

Stiles scratched his head. "What I don't get is why she seems to stick to you and Peter out of everyone considering what she's been through. Does she have any clue of what the two of you have done around here? Peter more than anyone."

The man growled at the subtle jab about his worth to the girl. He had started to approach the boy threateningly and the two others were distracted enough in trying to hold him back and settle him down that they hadn't heard anyone approach.

"What I know and feel about Derek and Peter are none of your business," Bella said as she eyed them all. "Hearing you talk about the two of them makes me wonder why the fuck Derek has been trying to convince me that you guys are worth letting in. What I just saw and heard makes me think otherwise. Stop underestimating them because of their pasts and maybe one day I can consider giving you the time of the day."

Derek backed up until he was beside her and stared at the boys. He was surprised at her reaction, not having anticipating such a response. He was floored even more as she continued, staring down at her with growing affection and pride in her strength.

"Next time one of you try to knock either of them down, you won't be dealing with them. You'll deal with me. I don't give two shits who you are or what you did for me. You all still have a lot to learn about people if you think you're going to win anything," she sneered. "Now...tell me who the hell each of you are. I at least owe you a thank you for what you did."

Scott's lips fought against the smile that wanted to come out as he could see there was more to her argument than she revealed. Nodding to her demands of respect, he spoke first. "I'm Scott. My mother was the one that helped with patching you up when we got to town. She's a nurse at the hospital."

Bella nodded at him. "Thanks," she muttered. "I'll look for her if I ever agree to go there."

"Isaac," the other boy raised his hand. "You look like you're doing better than the last time I saw ya. That's good."

She looked at him, glancing up to Derek briefly who nodded his assurance. "Thank you. I - uh - am still a bit sore after everything."

"Understandable. I been in that boat before," he nodded as his eyes lingered for a moment on her neck where there was a large yellowing bruise visible. "Derek helped me out of that life."

That was something she hadn't thought she'd hear. She looked back up to the wolf who tried to appear indifferent, but at that time, while he had his motives, he saw something worthy in the boy. Smiling at him, she took his hand and held it. "See! I knew you were a good man in there," she winked as she poked him in the chest, then patted him over his heart. "Just keep following this and you'll do fine."

His head tilted to the side at her words, growing uneasy with everyone around as she behaved so comfortably with him. And he let her.

"I'm Stiles. Look...I'm sorry for what I said. Really. Can you understand that it's hard for us to get over some things that they've both done? Derek, yes. He is a good guy - when he wants to be. But Peter tried to kill all of us at some point," the last one rambled on.

Sighing, Bella looked upon him with boredom. "And since he's been back, has he attempted anything of the sort? From what I had seen before when you all never even knew I was around because I was barely able to make myself visible. He was working on trying to find out more about me and looking up everything he could. None of you knew how much he was already helping and you continued to bash his contribution. If I find out this shit continues...don't try making me angry enough to do something about it," she warned as she walked up on him.

Stiles watched her, blinking in surprise at the threat laid on him. "Uh..of course. Yes…" he quickly agreed, nodding jerkily. "My apologies! Sorry, Derek!"

Derek said nothing and reached out for her. "Come on. That's enough now. They know how you feel, and I'm sure they will be more mindful in the future," he said as he pulled her until her back was against his chest. He could feel her body vibrating with her anger. From the corner of his eye, he could see Allison and Lydia making their way over and held on tighter.

"Hey, guys!" Lydia greeted them cheerfully before focusing on Bella. "Wow...you're a stunner. I'm happy you're finally up and about. I wish I could have been there to help, but they wouldn't let me. I'm Lydia," she said as she held out her hand.

"It may not be a good idea right now," Scott started to say but stopped saying more as Bella eyed the girl curiously as she took her hand and shook it.

"Hello," Bella murmured. "Why weren't you allowed to help? Are you a wolf?"

"Oh heavens no! I'm a banshee. I can sense death," she replied like it was nothing. "Peter said I would have issues because of the vampires, so it was better that I stayed behind."

"Vampires are dead. The living dead. I can see the problem," she mused, growing curious of her ability. "Did you ever see me?"

Lydia frowned and shrugged. She wanted to give her more, but she had nothing to offer. "That day when we finally learned about where you were. I heard you coming before you were there. I'm still learning my abilities, so it's hard to tell."

Bella smiled genuinely in gratitude. "Thank you regardless for trying," she said before looking to the other girl that had moved over by Isaac. She'd seen her with the wolves often but what she'd witnessed, she wasn't particular fond of her.

"I'm Allison," she introduced herself. She was nervous as she pulled her backpack around and dug inside for something. "Um, my dad had gotten some things for you. I was supposed to give them to Derek, but I hadn't seen him lately to be able to pass them on. At least I can give them to you directly," she said as she handed her a manila envelope.

The young woman was careful as she took it, opening it slowly. Peering inside, she grew more confused. Reaching in, she pulled out a driver's license, passport, social security card, and birth certificate. "What the fuck?" she rhetorically questioned as she stared at the materials.

"My family has connections all over. He helped with getting you some new identification. Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles' dad, confirmed that your - um vampire friends, well they made sure it appeared that Bella Swan died in Washington. So he set this up for you so that you don't have to live hiding all the time," she explained further, causing Bella to tear up.

She did not know how to handle what this stranger who she never met, or even was involved in her rescue had done for her. It overwhelmed her to the point that she looked around for some escape but with Derek holding her as he was, she felt too confined.

Lydia turned to stare at the metal of the bleachers support, struggling to not let out the scream that wished to come out just as Bella collapsed in Derek's arms without warning. The teens rushed over to help the two girls, one to calm, the other to see if she was alive.

Scott pressed his fingers to her throat, searching for a pulse as Derek brushed her hair from her face and frowned. He turned to try to listen to her heart and swallowed back the lump that grew in his throat. "Nothing. Let's get her to Deaton. Maybe he can help her," he urged. "She has no pulse…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Message: I wanted to thank everyone for following this story! I'm so surprised and overwhelmed by the support I've received. I'm so glad that you're enjoying it, despite my affinities for the heartwrenching cliffhangers. If you are so inclined, I'm hoping that you might be interested in visiting two other accounts and checking out a couple stories. First is my lovely partner in crime, _BuggyFiction_ , where she too has a Teen Wolf/Twilight crossover story _Missed Connections_. She also has a fantastic crossover for Twilight/The Originals (The Vampire Diaries spinoff) called _Sanctaire_ that is completed and recently began posting it's sequel _Pandore_. We also have a joint account, _meekobuggy_ , where we have a few Twilight/Arrow crossover stories that are really fun. Hope to see you around soon and hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and leave love! Meeko**

~o.O.o~

Derek burst into the veterinary clinic with Bella in his arms, gritting his teeth as the mountain ash gate blocked him. Stiles was quick to push it open in his panic and guilt over the situation to allow the man through.

Pushing his way to the exam room, he pushed passed the concerned looking doctor. "What happened?" Deaton asked as he quickly followed the wolf's steps as he laid the girl on the table.

"I don't know. She just seemed to panic all of a sudden and collapsed," Derek answered as the man started to look her over. It was hard for him to step away as he had grown attached to the girl. It hurt deeply to have gotten her out of that house with the vampires only to die while being given a new life.

"Clinically, Bella is dead," Deaton said after a few minutes, shaking his head. "How long has she been down?" he asked, bending over to try to hear and feel if there was any air movement coming from her mouth.

Scott watched from the doorway with the others that had followed. "Maybe ten minutes?" he spoke.

He nodded in response as his hands felt over her arms, noting the change in their temperature. "How very strange…" he murmured as he turned his head to look down into her eyes. He gently pulled her eyelids back, finding her pupils changing to the exposure of light. Something that a dead body was incapable of doing. "She's not dead, but everything about her indicates as much. She still has brain activity."

"Wait - what?" Stiles stammered as he tried to piece together what was being said. "She's dead, but she's not?"

The door to the clinic opened, catching the attention of the group who quickly scattered around the room. Deaton looked up from Bella, moving to stand in front of her protectively, unsure of who was coming in when the office was closed.

The woman passed by the gate and headed straight for the exam room, pausing as she looked around. "Well...I wasn't expecting such a welcoming party," she said before her eyes fell on one man. "Deaton."

He narrowed his eyes, slow to piece together her voice to their conversations over the phone. "You are Jessica?"

She smiled and turned to look at the wolves around the room, making her way over to the table and ignoring the warning growl that Derek was letting out. "You are correct Doc. She's not dead. She separated herself," she said as her eyes lingered on the Triskelion on her wrist. "I apologize for my late arrival, but I had to take a little trip to Yunnan to speak with someone first."

"Yunnan? What did you have to go to the middle of nowhere China that couldn't be handled over a phone call?" Lydia questioned as she glared at the woman suspiciously.

'Jessica' smiled at her as she bent over to study the girl on the table. "She's a pretty thing. Don't you think?" she smiled up at the growling wolf. "Oh, who am I kidding. Of course you think she's gorgeous. The girl isn't dead but she's as close to is as she can get. I didn't expect her to be this far in however. She is going to need another dose of the monk's tea."

She grabbed a piece of paper from the counter and scribbled out a list and shoved it into the nearest person's hands. "Get these items so that it can be ready before she awakes. She's going to hate that concoction, but it will keep her alive if she is going to be taking frequent trips like this."

"What is this Jessica?" Deaton asked as he moved to eye the ingredients.

"It's something the Buddhist monk gave me for her. When you told me about her mark, I got suspicious and went to visit the only other living Ikiryō that I knew of. The little bastard had a wealth of information ready for me," she said with a mischievous smile. "That tea she will need to drink time to time. It will keep her from dying, but like now, give the illusion that she is dead. It's a self-defense mechanism of what she is."

Derek did not like hearing that she felt the need to 'die' to get away from them. He rubbed his hand over his face frustrated and ready to throw things in a fit. It was when Scott spoke that he paused.

"So if she was in this state when those vampires tried to turn her, would it have failed? From what Peter explained about them, the human has to be alive for the change to work," he pointed out.

"She was bitten?" Jessica asked, looking back to Deaton. "When?"

"I don't know. Only she can answer but we did learn that she had lost her sense of time the way they kept her from everything she knew," he replied.

"Huh...yeah, it would cause the walking popsicles a problem certainly. She is dead for all intents and purposes in this state. Anyone have any idea where she is now?" she asked, looking around but her eyes settled on Derek.

He snarled at her, not pleased with her singling him out. "How would I know? I'm here with her body. What's your game?" he growled at her.

"No game," she grinned as she pulled herself to sit on the counter. "Is there anywhere that she feels safe? Anyone she would go to?"

"Derek," Scott answered, too wondering where she was going with this line of thought. "Before, she came to him more than she did to the rest of us."

"Well, obviously she's not here. Who else is there?"

Derek frowned as he narrowed his eyes on Bella, running a finger over her cheek in thought. Recalling their conversation from earlier that morning, he pulled out his phone and dialed the only person that he could think of her going to.

"Derek…" Peter's voice came over the phone.

"Is she with you?" he asked.

There was silence on the other end before he answered. "You mean Princess? Yeah. She's a bit distraught, and I'm trying to calm her down. What happened?"

The Alpha wolf let out a sigh as he nodded to everyone. "She was given the papers for a new life and freaked out I guess. Any chance you can convince her to get back into her body? We're all concerned here."

"I'll ask her, but that's her decision. If she needed a break, who are we to stop her? Maybe she realized I'm the better Hale?" Peter had teased before he hung up.

Derek tightened his hand around the phone, coming close to crushing it before Deaton appeared at his side and attempted to pull it from his hand. "She will come back. She can't stay outside of her body forever," he tried to sooth the agitated wolf.

"Why would she go to Peter?" Lydia asked, disturbed by the thought.

Jessica only smiled from her perch. She enjoyed watching the odd group of friends. "Why wouldn't she? She trusts him. He hasn't done anything to her and in a way she is linked to the Hales."

"How is that?" Scott asked, somehow feeling he already knew the answer.

The Druid woman raised an eyebrow. "The Triskelion. There is a reason that Buddha jackass marked her with a symbol so close to theirs. She's not your every day Ikiryō. Don't get me wrong. She certainly is one. That's no doubt, but whereas they stay local, this one attracts the supernatural. He set her on the path to find them specifically."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Derek demanded as he charged for her but was quickly held back but the others. "Tell me what you know about her!"

Jessica leveled her eyes on him. "You aren't prepared to hear what I have to say about that. I suggest you calm yourself down. I will share what I know with the girl once she awakes and when she is ready to hear it. You can take her home in the meanwhile. She'll find her way back when she wants."

"Come on Derek. Let's just get her back," Scott murmured, trying to pull him away but he wasn't budging.

He shook his head. "No. I'm waiting here with her until she wakes in case something is wrong then I'm taking her to finish her day."

"Are you sure about that?"

Derek nodded and shoved his way around him to return to Bella's side, holding vigil over her. He hoped that his uncle wasn't fucking things over worse than they were.

~o.O.o~

Peter had picked up Bella's prescriptions before heading over to his family's old house. The county had tried to stake claims on the land but what his nephew didn't know was that he had been working on saving it. He had recently received the confirmation that he had won his case, only if he begun construction on the house or have it demolished.

He kicked a piece of wood from his path as he walked through the house, shuddering from the memory when he had been trapped there in the original fire. Sighing, he hadn't had a clue of the first place to start. All he did know was that he wanted to keep some of the original house as it was their home.

He had believed he was alone until he turned around and yelled out, his eyes glowing blue. "What the fu- What are you doing here Bella?" he started before quickly calming and looking at her. "What's wrong?"

She hugged herself as she shook her head, tears falling over her cheeks. "I don't know. Why did they do what they did Peter? I'm nobody to them," she cried.

Peter stared at her, unsure of how to handle the crying girl. Of all the ghostly visits she had made before they rescued her, this was the strongest image of her he'd ever seen. Reaching out, his hand went right through her hair and sighed. "I don't know what is going on Princess. What did they do to upset you? Was it Derek? You know I can kick his ass for you. Alpha or not…" he smiled, trying to get her to settle down.

It had only upset her even more. Not understanding what he said or could do to fix it, he looked at her pleadingly. "I don't know how to help you, Princess. Please work with me here," he nearly begged.

His phone rang as she continued to cry, and he stepped away to answer it. Hearing it was his nephew, he sighed. "Derek…"

Peter quickly learned what was upsetting the girl and hung up, trying to figure out how to work with the information now. "Princess," he started, before stopping. "Can you come over here so we can sit and talk about this?"

Bella followed obediently and sat on the couch quietly. He narrowed his eyes, not liking the particular way she responded as she had resisted to anything asked of her that she didn't want to do. Even something that simple since she woke. "Princess, you should know that even though a lot of people around here don't know you very well or at all, each one of them who know about you, care. Now will you tell me what is upsetting you?"

She shook her head and turned to lay across the old couch with her head on his lap. He blinked in surprise at her movement, disappointed that he was unable to comfort her any further as his attempt to touch her failed. "Ah, Princess. As much as I enjoy the moment, I really wish I could do more for you right now," he muttered as his hand lingered over her shoulder, unsure of where to settled it as it would just go through her.

"You're doing exactly what I need right now Peter. Thank you," she murmured as she finally began to calm down. He frowned as he could hear how tired she was in her voice. Sighing, he just sat there, waiting for her to make her move but it wasn't long before her astral self fell asleep on him and disappeared. Looking around to see if she was around, he grabbed his coat before running out of the house to make it back to town to find out what the hell was going on.

~o.O.o~

It was about an hour before Bella drew in a gasping breath, causing a few of the teens to jump in surprise. Derek was already at her side as her eyes shot open, and she struggled to catch her breath. When she was able to focus in on his face, she very nearly began to cry all over again like she had with Peter.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she whispered to him as he helped to sit her up. She surprised him as she wrapped her arms around him. Her eyes took in everyone as she peeked over his shoulder and trembled. "Can we leave?" she mumbled into his jacket.

He held her, unable to move but the moment she asked him to leave, he was ready to grant her wish. "Yeah," he said as he lifted her easily in his arms again. Walking out as they ignored the protests, he went straight to his car. "Anywhere you'd like to go?" he asked as he set her on her feet once he opened the door for her.

"Anywhere away from them," she answered as she saw a couple of them coming out of the doors.

Her response confused him, but he nodded. Closing the door after her, he looked back to Scott and Stiles, who had come out and waved them off. He was clearly just as confused as everyone else but if Bella was resistant to being around anyone, there was no way he would find out what was her problem if they were around.

Derek was quick to get as much distance between the clinic and them before he looked over at her. He struggled to find something to say as she appeared just as distracted as before, finding the envelope from Argent still in the car that he had tucked between the seats. He eyed her as she pulled out the passport and driver's license, looking them over more.

"You okay?" he eventually asked.

"Isabella Argent. Why would he give me his name if he never met me?" Bella asked. "I don't understand. And no offense Derek, but your friends are assholes. They talk too much shit."

He raised an eyebrow, amused at her. "As to why Argent did what he did, only he can answer that for you. We can go there and ask him if you want. As far as the others, I warned you that Peter and I fucked up a lot. They have their reasons for their feelings."

"Peter isn't nearly as evil as they make him out to be," she muttered as she tugged on her hair. "I think the Alpha power just got to his head."

Nodding slowly, Derek didn't quite share the same sentiment having known the man as long as he did, but her steadfast defense of him and his uncle left him feeling unsure. Turning the corner, he headed for the hunter's house. "I hope you are right Bella," he rubbed his eyes.

She stared back at him for a minute before turning back to the documents in her hands. Waking in her body and seeing how he was looking back at her, Bella couldn't help but feel even more guilty about what she had done. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He frowned at her words. "What for?"

"I didn't mean to worry you. I - it was all just so overwhelming. I was so angry at them about Peter then that girl went and gave me these. I never asked for it, but they did it for me anyway. I just needed to get away from them and with you holding me the way you were, I couldn't get free to leave. I did the only thing I could," she admitted as her tears began to fall again.

Pulling over quickly, Derek reached over and wiped them away. "Don't worry about needing an escape. I understand now what happened but maybe next time, give me a warning? I thought you were dead," he replied. "Don't do that again."

Bella fervently nodded. "Okay," he continued once he was satisfied that they were somewhat on the same page again. "While you were on your - trip, Deaton's contact about you arrived. She was the one shared that you weren't actually gone from us."

She didn't know what to say to that. Her first day out and she was hit with the teenagers that both rescued her and held deep seeded apathy. For one of the two that she'd quickly come to trust, only then to be practically be handed the opportunity for a new life. A new life with the person's name. Now her friend was telling her that there was another stranger she would have to deal with. "I can't…"

"So we'll wait," Derek assured her. He tucked her hair behind her ear, gently smiling as she looked back at him. "Come on. We're close enough to Argent that we can walk the rest of the way."

Bella sighed and pulled away to get out of the car. She looked around as she waited for Derek to join her before he led her to a nearby house, where the front door opened before they even approached it. She moved closer to Derek's side as she looked up at the man, still undecided if he were a threat or not.

"Bella. Derek. Come on in," the man said with a friendly smile. He backed away, giving her some space as she was lead inside to the living room. As he looked at her, and the wolf's clear protective stance as he provided her with some separation between himself and her. "I had a feeling that you two might be coming after Allison called. Scott explained everything that he knew about the rescue. How are you doing? Would you like something to drink? Derek?"

The wolf shook his head as he looked at the girl. She hesitated as she kept an eye on him. Chris was careful as he addressed her, knowing that she would be rather defensive and suspicious considering her history. "Well I'm in the mood for some lemonade," he said. "I'll be right back."

She turned to look up at Derek as he smiled back at her. "You're doing fine," he assured her, sensing her anxiety slowly rising. "We're okay here."

"If you're wrong…" she started to mutter but Chris returned with a pitcher of lemonade and a few glasses. She kept an eye on him as he set them on the coffee table and poured himself a glass before moving to an armchair.

Chris took a long sip as he never broke eye contact with her. Releasing a satisfied breath, he held his glass up in a mock toast. "Allison may not cook worth a damn, but she does make a mean lemonade. Have a seat," he waved to the couch.

Derek tugged on her arm for her to join him, remaining silent in hopes that she would be brave enough to ask what she needed. The silence between the three was awkward as neither person were willing to have the first say about the reason for the visit. Eventually, Bella moved to pour herself a glass of the lemonade, taking a small sip herself.

Holding the glass in her hand, she stared down into the drink as she tried to gather her thoughts. She did not know what to say or how to feel. There was a mixture of turbulent emotions within her; gratitude and guilt being up at the forefront. "Why did you give me your name on the IDs?" she blurted out.

The man bowed his head, acknowledging her question. "I can see where you want to know and why, considering we had never met before. I don't know what everyone - especially Derek - has told you about myself and my family. He has his reasons to feel certain ways towards us, and I will admit they are valid considering what had happened. We both learned the truth, and I hope that we have gotten past it. I know Derek isn't a - bad man. He has made questionable decisions. I will admit that I have done the same too, only I hadn't begun to look back on my actions until my family and I moved to Beacon Hills."

"Why are you telling me this?" Bella asked, wondering why he was going on about the events before her arrival.

"I'm telling you this because I would like us to get to know one another. You want to know why I gave you my name. In our world, the Argent family are well known for our skills in hunting the supernatural. It will give you a small amount of protection in that sense, especially knowing how Cold Ones can be. I doubt we have seen the last of them. Scott said a few got away?"

Bella quickly turned to Derek in fear. "Who got away?"

He studied her, confused as he thought back to that night. "The one Peter's friend called Penny Top and the one able to use electricity in her touch I know. I was focused on getting to you while everyone else dealt with them."

"Edward and Kate," she murmured, shivering as she thought about him still being somewhere in the world. "I wouldn't doubt that Alice took off during the fight too."

"Do they have gifts?" Chris asked as he leaned forward in his seat.

"Edward is a mind reader. Alice can see the future. Do you know who didn't make it?" she questioned as she looked back and forth between the men.

"There was a big guy that the Twins took down in the beginning and a motherly looking one that I ripped the head off of," Derek said as he scratched the corner of his eye, unsure of how she still felt about some of them.

She nodded as she pieced it together. "Emmett and Esme. If Kate was there, then I'm sure the rest of the Denali's were around. Why did they want me so much? Edward tried to change me, and it didn't work."

Chris grimaced and shook his head. "We shouldn't speculate until we do some more research. I'm still looking into things for you. But going back to your first question; besides being a hunter, if anyone asks, we're family. Allison knows the story I set up if someone were to start to question your sudden appearance. You're her older sister, my daughter, who was away at school. Now before you start to have an issue, I'm not going to ask you to move in with us or anything. You trust Derek. I see that. And I know he will protect you. Just know that not everyone here is an enemy. We want to be your friend."

Bella looked out the window as she considered it. She knew it was her best option, and it would set her up where she would be protected from Alice's visions if she were to look for Bella Swan. "I think I can manage to call you Dad if I have to in public. I just…"

"Nothing. If you need me, feel free to call. Derek has my number that he can give you," Chris smiled at her.

Derek stood as he nodded his thanks to him. "We should go get you your clothes before the stores close."

"Yeah. Right. Of course," she murmured, overwhelmed with emotion. At least this time, she didn't feel the need to flee. "Thank you Mr. Argent."

"Chris is fine, Bella. Stay safe," he said as he guided them to the door. "Keep close," he warned, concern never leaving as he watched the girl. He had a bad feeling when it came to her and the vampires. He just needed to know why.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Note: I just wanted to make a small statement. This is not a mateship story. Bella and Derek aren't predestined mates. Yes they are paired in this story and it will happen eventually that they get together but it will be progressive. They just aren't 'fated' from some higher power. In other news, I'm going to self pimp again and encourage you to check out my story for Twilight/The Originals, Something Bad, or any of my others, as well as my crossover series with my bestie, BuggyFiction, under the joint account,meekobuggy, in the Twilight/Arrow universe, pairing Bella/Oliver Queen, in Gambling Hearts, and its sequel Raising the Stakes.**

 **~o.O.o~**

Edward sat in the Denali home scowling. His plans were not going as planned. Isabella Swan was not supposed to become as resistant as she had. The arrival of these new faces was also just as concerning.

Having tracked the girl's life since he discovered her mental silence, he knew she did not know of any of the faces that took his property. He had thought that with the Major stuck in Italy, his biggest obstacle out of the way, her training would have gone quicker. No. Everything only got worse for him.

Looking up at the sound of the door opening and closing, Edward growled. "Enlighten me Alice. How did you not see those monsters coming?"

The petite vampire huffed as she fell back into an open armchair. "I can't see everything. You know this. Even now, I'm looking for Bella but she is with one of those wolves. Most of them are fuzzy, nothing clear. One of them in particular I can't see at all. I remember seeing his face at the house as he killed Esme. I can't get any visions of him. They have to be keeping her with him."

"I want to know know where she is! We need her…" he growled.

"I know that! If only we knew when her gift would develop sooner. The bitch kept it secret too well," she complained. "Why did it have to be a dog?!"

Edward shook his head. "At least they weren't able to get our key players. If Carlisle actually participated in Whitlock's training when you asked him, he might have been able to survive that attack. Regardless, at least we won't have to hear about his morality anymore."

"So what do we do? You decided to send Jasper to the Volturi. You're lucky that they didn't catch wind of our plan when you lured Bella there to test her against Aro's gift," Alice questioned as she eyed her brother.

"We also lost the house! Of anyone that could have shown up, it was her! We worked hard to locate the materials to build that house. Esme would be disappointed that we lost it. Do you have a plan to get it back?" he growled.

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'm working on it. I have someone watching in case we managed to draw something else in. We'll figure something out soon. I'm running as many possibilities as we can but I'm limited with what we have."

"I want to know where she is and what she is doing. Try harder!" The vampire was not happy as everything had been hinging on having the gift that Bella would have held once she turned and mated to him so that he could control it. "We need to find her," he said evenly as he looked back at her. "Do whatever you need to find the bitch, but get her back. And find out why she didn't turn when I bit her!" He demanded as he stood and stormed out of the house in a tantrum.

"Yes sir, asshole sir," she muttered, rolling her eyes, closing them to begin another fruitless search for a vision of the girl that slipped through their fingers.

~o.O.o~

It was dark in the loft at Bella's insistence. She and Derek returned late from their long, eventful day. Considering the level of both of their exhaustion, neither one was empty handed, having accomplished what they had originally set out to do.

By the time the two finally made it to the mall, it had taken some convincing from Derek for the girl to accept his generosity to choose more than the bare minimum of supplies. The largest argument centered around his purchasing a cellphone for her. He had a hard time understanding what her reluctance was about accepting his help about buying the things that she couldn't get herself.

While he wasn't as if he was hurting for money, he only was interested in getting her what she clearly needed and made that clear. Still, he won.

Derek's eyes followed her form as she dragged herself up the stairs to bed, dropping her bags inside the doorway. He said nothing as he set his own down and slowly made his way over to the table where Peter was waiting in the dark.

"How is she doing?" Peter quietly asked as he stared up at the stairs where Bella disappeared.

He rubbed at the back of his neck, unsure of how to answer. "As well as you'd expect, I think. Argent put his name on the identification he made for her and it upset her."

The older wolf looked to him surprised. "The hunter did what? Wait. So we're housing a pseudo-hunter here or something?"

"I guess. Around town she'll be Isabella Argent because of the hunter history for the extra protection however minor. He thought it might help some if the vampires did manage to track her here. Older daughter that was away at school," Derek shrugged, trying to not let it appear that it bothered him.

Peter thought about it, letting the concept roll around in his mind a few times. As much as he hated the thought of the girl holding the name of the woman who burned the majority of his family, he let out a snort of disgust. He suddenly started laughing hysterically, slapping his nephew on his back with tears in his eyes as he stared back at him confused.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I just had a thought. Imagine if you decided to marry Princess! What would other hunters think of attending the wedding of a Hale werewolf and an Argent hunter? That'd be some awkward reception conversations and we can't even get drunk for them!"

Derek did not share the same humor as the man did in the situation. While he, too, shared similar concerns about a connection to the hunters and their being wolves, in a safety sense; he knew in the long run it was better for Bella. He went to retrieve the bags, to quietly bring them up to the sleeping area that they had unofficially been marked as the girl's personal space until they could figure out what they would do for the long term.

"Derek," Peter called after him before he could make it all the way up the stairs, his voice hesitant as stared out the windows over the city. He waited until he was sure he was listening before continuing. "Whatever the vampires were looking to do, I think it started to take."

The former alpha watched as the man froze in place, allowing the words to turn over in his head before facing him slowly. He stared back him wide eyed with his brows raised. Pursing his lips, Derek struggled to temper his growing distress over this new detail. Raising his hands to rest them on his head, he let out the breath he held slowly. "What makes you think this?"

Pressing his lips together with a frustrated growl, Peter's fist slammed on the table, making it jump from the impact. "That girl is the most stubborn creature I had ever met. Never have either of us seen her do anything but what she wanted to do," he argued harshly, trying not to raise his voice for it to carry up to her ears. "When she came to me during her little episode with you, I merely asked her to sit with me. Every little minor thing we asked of her, she resisted. Stupid things, she did the opposite of. She acted like a damn robot in that - ghost form of hers. Just walked right over to me," he muttered. "It wasn't right Derek. It wasn't her."

Derek's hands moved down the back of his head to clasp them behind his neck. He knew exactly what his uncle was speaking of. Bella had attempted to argue with him over everything he tried to buy for her, even though she needed them while they were in the shops. "Hopefully Deaton's Druid friend will be able to give us answers soon. She arrived today but Bella insisted on leaving as soon as she woke up so we left."

"Do you have a plan on what to do with Miss Argent?" Peter smirked.

He rolled his eyes as he picked up the forgotten bags again. "Take it day to day right now. We need to talk to this druid first. She knows more about Bella and she said some monk sent her to us. We need to find out why."

Peter sat up and leaned forward in his chair. "What?"

"She didn't explain. She shut the hell up after that," he growled, his fists tightening around the handles of the bags. Shaking his head, he was still too shaken over the day that despite knowing Bella was fine, he needed to see her for himself. "I'm going to keep an eye on her tonight. See you in the morning."

"It's your funeral." His uncle murmured as he disappeared up the stairs. Silently, Derek stood and watched his new friend sleep in his bed for a few moment before he moved to set her bags over by the dresser before putting his own inside his closet. Changing out of his shirt, he collapsed into his armchair. Rubbing a hand over his tired face, he couldn't help but feel restless whatever is coming. He had not idea what the threat was but it shook him to the core as his eyes drifted closed as he stared at Bella until he fell asleep.

~o.O.o~

When Bella awoke, she was surprised to find Derek passed out in the chair. Frowning, she pulled one of the extra blankets from the bed and covered him with it before quietly making her way downstairs to avoid waking him. She paused at the top when she heard him shifting, but breathed out a sigh of relief when he didn't wake.

As she made her way to the common area, she found Peter already up and making breakfast. There was a plate of bacon and sausage on the table, toast, and he was just finishing a large pan of scrambled eggs when she moved to sit in her usual chair as she eyed everything skeptically. Soon a plate was set in front of her and the delicious scent made her mouth water with hunger.

"Alright. I give. What's going on?" Bella questioned as she peered up at the man.

Peter stood there for a moment, smiling back at her as he held onto the frying pan, contemplating how to respond. "Well, Princess, there are a lot of things going on. I could tell you them, but I don't think you would be very happy with quite a bit."

She stared back at him dubiously, not moving to begin eating the meal he prepared for her. "Almost everything about my situation I am able to find something that I am unhappy about. So far, you and Derek are the least of them. Please do not give me reason to change my opinion. Tell me the truth Peter. That's all I want and expect of anyone. It's something that _they_ never gave me."

He went to set the pan back on the stove, glancing towards the stairs on his way back before pulling a chair closer to her and sitting down. "I don't want you to get upset but it has to be asked. I know you haven't wanted to talk about them and we have let it slide. But Princess, it's time that we really need to have that talk," he said as he leaned down to rest his elbows on his knees and looked at her.

Peter knew he was losing her focus when she turned away to focus on eating instead. Sighing, he reached out, barely skimming her wrist with his fingers, making her flinch as she looked down where he touched on the Triskelion mark she bore. "We only want to protect you and to do that we need to know everything," he said as gently as he could. His blue eyes stared at her until she finally looked up.

"They - the Cullens weren't always like that. At least before they left. I thought they genuinely cared but it wasn't until later that I learned that they, actually most of them, didn't. I don't know what he was looking to get out of … doing to me what he did," she wavered, looking up to him again with tear filled eyes. "When I wanted to be one of them, he denied me. Refused to change me, to take my soul. To make me a monster like him, he claimed. He breaks my heart by leaving me the way he did. I healed, I was getting over him like he said I would and his sister comes back to drag me back into their world. Why? Why?"

He moved to hold her hand as he looked into her eyes. "I don't know, but it sounds a lot like they were waiting for you to become what you are and you needed to make this choice willingly. Why that is, we will find out. You know I'm always game to rip apart some vamps."

She picked up a piece of bacon and nibbled on it. She could understand why Peter and Derek were frustrated, not knowing. But she didn't know a thing about what she was, other than she had somewhat learned what triggered her 'condition'. She was just as much in the dark as they were and that sucked. "I really don't know what else to tell you."

Peter reached over and swiped a slice of bacon from her plate, ignoring the ones he had right beside him and the glare she gave. He waved it around, teasing her as his ears detected movement upstairs. Continuing his speech, he raised his voice a fraction. "I doubt that very much Princess. It would be a lot easier for us if you just tell the full story of what you know with these fuckheads so that we can try to figure out some kind of plan. You may not want to share everything but it'll just be easier to get it out now and get it over with."

Bella frowned as she looked down to her lap, pulling her legs up onto the chair. "I honestly don't know what you want me to say," she sighed, her fingers tangling themselves up in her shirt. "I mean I never really considered myself normal. I was an outsider to the humans around me. Everyone thought I was a freak when I would tell them of the strange dreams I had as a kid but they stopped, even if it was a nightmarish fire, and I moved to Forks when my father died when I was younger. Then the Cullens came and while I was more comfortable around them, even then I was an outsider."

The mention of fire peaked his interest. Not because he thought it was significant, but he had an obsession with fire ever since Kate Argent burnt down their house. "Tell me about your dreams."

She raised an eyebrow and shook her head slightly in exasperation and suppressed amusement. Hearing the quiet creak of metal from the stairs she turned to see Derek slowly make his way down, waving a silent greeting. Turning back, she hesitated. "Uh...well, I dreamt a lot about the woods and often saw this wolf," she explained in a whisper as she remembered what she believed were her past dreams. "A large black wolf with red eyes. I've never heard of such a thing before."

"Wolves don't have red eyes," Peter said, cocking his head. "Not normal wolves, anyway. What else can you remember?"

Derek had made his way to the table, his eyes fixated on Bella as he made himself a plate silently and sat down. He couldn't help but think of his mother as she spoke, wondering what she'd make of the current situation they had found themselves in.

"I don't know," Bella repeated. "I was young and terrified. I think I was being chased by something and the wolf ran it off. I do know that as afraid as I was of it at first, it protected me whenever I saw it. I never saw it again after that fire, but I also didn't have the dreams either."

"Hold that thought," Peter said, moving away from the table and walking to a chest. After opening it, he started to rummage through it as if he was looking for something extremely valuable.

She looked over at Derek, hoping that he might have a clue of what the man might be up to.

"Don't look at me," he said with a shrug. "No idea what's going on in his head."

"He's your uncle," she pointed out softly. Eyeing him, she bit her lip nervously. "Um...Thank you…"

"For what?" Derek briefly looked at her before eyeing Peter and then focussing his attention back on Bella.

"For yesterday? And not leaving me alone," she hinted, knowing that he slept in the chair beside the bed after the events the previous day. It certainly hadn't helped her nightmares. "I - I know I haven't been easy to deal with."

He smiled at her before grabbing the bacon off Peter's plate. "You don't have to thank me, Bella, you needed stuff, so we got stuff and I didn't want to leave you alone last night, just in case. The chair is quite comfortable."

"That is such a lie," she laughed at him, throwing the crust of her toast at him as her comfort level was increasing in their presence. Blinking her eyes as the realization started to dawn on her, her smile softened, knowing she wanted to tell the both of them how she met the Cullens.

"What? That you needed the stuff? No lie," he said with a grin.

"Found it!" Peter called out and made his way back towards them with a photo in his hands. "Just out of curiosity, was this the house, Bella?"

Derek drew in a breath as he recognized the image and his eyes honed in on her for her reaction. He was surprised to see her own recognition as she took the photo from his uncle's hand. "You've seen that house before?"

"From the outside," she murmured as she traced over the porch with her finger. "I was maybe eleven when I dreamt of it. I saw it in flames, I could hear the screaming and couldn't do anything to help. Even in my dream I remember running up to the porch but my hand went right through the door knob. There was a woman watching from the treeline about here...It wasn't a dream, was it?" she asked as she looked up at them.

"No," Peter replied, not even masking his sadness. "Seven of our family members died that night, including our Alpha and Derek's mother Talia. It would have been nine if I hadn't survived it."

"My mother she… she could transform into a big black wolf. Her eyes were red because she was the alpha."

Bella pulled in a deep breath, setting the photo down on the table carefully and pushed her breakfast back as she felt overwhelmed. "So I've actually had this ability since I was a kid? I don't understand. I must have lost it or something because the Cullens seemed to had been waiting for me for something and the way it sounds it might be like this and if I had it all along…"

"I don't know. I think you should ask Jessica that," Derek said, gently rubbing her back. "But the thing is, things like these don't just develop overnight. It's possible you saw the house and my mother because the arson itself was a traumatic event and caused ripples in the supernatural community."

"Do you know why I am linked to your family?" she asked, looking down at her Triskelion. "I mean, it's not like I'm against it. I like you guys but I just want to know why you? Why not someone else? Because obviously I had met your mother at some point, Derek."

"I think that Jessica can answer that, all we can do with the three of us is theorize."

Bella made a face at the suggestion, but knew it was her only option. "Do I have to? If she gets to be too much, can one of you just - I don't know? Eat her? Isn't that what werewolves do?"

"You don't have to talk to her alone about it, if you don't want to," he smiled at her. "We don't eat people, we maim. Or that's Peter. He likes ripping people to shreds. Don't get him started."

"I'm hurt." Peter said mockingly. "I only do that when they're of no use anymore so when Jessica's well of information dries up, and you still want her gone, I'm your man."

"Then we have a plan," she nodded in acceptance. "Call her I guess. When everything is done, Peter has some fun. Let's get this over with."

~o.O.o~

Sitting sandwiched between the two intimidating werewolves, Bella eyed faced the visiting emissaries. No one had said a word since Deaton and Jessica arrived as they allowed the young Ikiryō to calm down in their presence. Even with her werewolf bodyguards.

Jessica sat back just as calmly as she smiled at the girl. "Stubbornness isn't going to get you the answers that you want Isabella," she said. "I must say that you have grown into a gorgeous young woman."

Bella narrowed her eyes on her with suspicion. "What is that supposed to mean? What do you know? How long have you known about me?"

"I know what you are and that you are extremely rare," the Druid woman replied, her smile falling from her lips as her gaze turned over to the wolves at her side. "Not many know about Ikiryōs because your kind come along so infrequently and are misinterpreted by humans. They develop their own folklore and it can be difficult to weed through what is fact and what is fiction."

"Alright. So let's say I believe you. What do you have to do with me?" she pressed the woman. "You seem to know me personally."

Jessica shrugged a shoulder and folded her hands over her lap. "I may have heard that you may have been a potential and checked on you once. I know only of one other Ikiryō, and I visited him before coming here to confirm if he knew of you."

The young girl looked confused as she turned to her friends, who did their best to give their reassurance that she was doing fine. "Are you talking about the Asian man in that room? There was no doors or windows. I don't even know how I got out."

"Hm, yes. He doesn't give his name but is one and the same. Tracking him down is a lengthy process," the emissary admitted with aggravation. "Still, I managed to return with valuable information that can help you to live a long life."

"Enough with the see-sawing. Just answer the girl's questions. You people are always vague and never to the point and it's getting on my nerves," Peter spoke up as he glared at them. "She's been dealing with this shit long enough."

"Jessica," Deaton prodded calmly as he nodded to her, causing her to sigh with dissatisfaction.

"Fine. Bella needs to drink a special tea at least every couple months. It's strong enough to stay in her system that it doesn't need to be take so close. It will keep her from dying. It can take you right up to the very edge without going over. You drank it in your state of separation when the other Ikiryō pulled you to his home. It is what saved you from that vampire bite. For all intents and purposes your body is dead whenever you separate yourself. When they attempted to change you, they needed a living form and they didn't have it. Curious… Where were you?"

The girl looked confused as she tried to remember what was going on at the time. There was so much time lost for her in that room that it all blended together. "I don't know exactly when it was."

"I think it was the day that you came to us and finally said where you were," Derek answered as he turned his head to look at her. "Do you remember yourself flickering?"

Bella frowned as she tried to focus on the faded memories that she often confused with dreams, nodding cautiously. "Like I was being forced back. It was twice he bit me but I didn't turn. I don't remember anything about it. Just him hitting me, passing out then waking up here," she said.

Jessica nodded thoughtfully. "How much time had passed since you had seen the other Ikiryō and drank his tea?"

"Maybe a few months?"

"You need more," she ordered succinctly. "I will give a list of the herbs to your wolves to collect for you. I will warn you, it will likely taste worse drinking in reality than in your other form. You should also practice your gift more. Strengthen it."

As her hand rubbed over her Triskelion mark, Bella glanced towards the breakfast table where the photo of the Hale's family home still sat. "Why was I sent to the Hales?"

"What reasons do you suppose you were sent, Bella?" Jessica asked in return, a smile on her lips. When no response was given she continued. "Emissaries, like Deaton and I, are the advisors to wolf packs. Deaton, in his case, was assigned to the Hale family and he has come out of his retirement to not only to help them but also to a new pack that's formed here in Beacon Hills. Sometimes, in rare cases, certain packs are asked to protect special beings, innocent ones, like yourself. The Hales were assigned to protect you."

"Huh?" Both Peter and Derek let out at the same time. "I don't know anything about this," Peter added.

"That information was only disclosed the Alpha at the time, Talia."

Deaton was surprised at the knowledge that the young woman had been meant to be among the Hale family for protection. He didn't know anything of this, Talia never shared it with him. Looking over the wolves, he found no hint of surprise on their faces which startled him even more. "You have discovered this already?"

"Yeah. Seems I had these abilities already when I was younger. Derek's mom seemed to have been familiar with me and protected my other self," Bella admitted as she glanced up him when she spoke his name. She said nothing about her experience of the house burning as it was still too traumatic of an event for all involved. "I may have lost my ability at some point and gained it back… I don't know."

"Hm," was all that Jessica sounded on the subject as she looked between them. She could clearly see how close they all were to one another, even Peter, who was rumored to care for no one but himself. He had positioned himself squarely beside her, voicing himself only when provoked or the girl was threatened. "The two of you should definitely begin working on her abilities. Find out what kind of beings she's attracted to. Just because she is the target for the Cold Ones doesn't mean that she can't be valuable against them. And just because the Cold Ones are a current threat against her, doesn't mean other supernaturals might find out about her and go after her themselves."

Peter let out an annoyed sigh. "No news then. Do you have anything that's even worth listening to?"

"Peter," Bella admonished as she attempted to suppress a smile. She, too, was growing frustrated by the repeated information that they learned on their own. "His attitude aside, he is right. What can you tell us that we don't already know? That's why we asked you here to begin with."

"Drink the tea. It will help prevent you from certain death when using your gift," Jessica repeated. "There is little else I can tell you that you want to know. All I can truly share is the fact that you are now where you were always meant to be. You were never meant to move to Forks like you did. Something changed your course, driving your family there instead of to Beacon Hills where the Hales were meant to look over you."

Bella snorted and shook her head. "That almost makes me think of Alice and her decisions," she muttered to herself, thinking. "I'll admit there were times I felt unnaturally drawn to them. Like they had some power or control over me, attracting me to them, just as I was to the area around Forks. Like I was always looking for something."

"There's a nemeton in Forks," Jessica spoke quickly, almost as if she had a rush of inspiration. "It's not easily accessible, but it's somewhere on Mount Olympus. A cave. It's been there for centuries and I believe the shaman of the Native American tribe that lives there uses it on occasion."

"Oh, Barry lives there," Deaton smiled.

"Yeah, Barry uses it."

"Is he a Druid for those shifter wolves that look like Isaac's ponies?" Derek question while Peter started to growl in his disgust over the tribe and their actions as he wasn't quite over them.

"No," Deaton smiled at the werewolf. "Barry looks after a pack near Port Angeles. He tends to avoid the Nemeton at all costs, we don't really need ancient power anymore."

"What can this Nemeton power do?" Bella asked, slapping her wolf friend's arm lightly for his joke. As much as she enjoyed teasing to lightened the tension, she was focused on this new detail she never heard of before. "Would this have affected me in any way? I didn't have my ability by the time I went to Forks. I lost it already."

Jessica looked over to Deaton for a moment before turning to answer. "You never lost your ability. It may have been suppressed or bound. I don't know what happened and the other Ikiryō said nothing to me about it. It could have been the shift that occurred when many of the Hale family died in the house fire that affected you. I am concerned about about the way that these vampires were able to draw you to them. Ikiryōs tend to be very resistant to bonding. It usually takes a great deal of work to get into their graces."

"I have an idea but you two won't like it," Peter muttered under his breath as he leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and folded his hands together. "When we went up to rescue Princess here, I may have felt that draw she mentioned. But not to them so much, but to the house more. I think those asshats used some of the Nemeton wood to build their house. I wouldn't put it past them if they knew what they had their hands on and sought out pieces of whatever they could get and created one of their own."

"Don't be ridiculous, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Derek said with a huff.

"Is it? The way they seem to be wanting Bella and does everything it takes to get her, I wouldn't put it passed them. I would."

"Yeah, but you're a raving lunatic so…"

"Aren't they?"

Deaton stared at Peter as he worked to follow his trail of thought. He nodded slowly before closing his eyes. "They created their own version of a Nemeton to attract something or someone to them. They are seeking power or beings for something. If it's Bella specifically… All the more reason the wolves here should be alert, and for you, Bella, to learn your craft quickly."

"I think I'd like you to leave now," the girl murmured from where she sat, tucked between the boys. She laid her head on Peter's shoulder before he wrapped his arm around her back. "If you guys ever get to face off with my fuckhead ex, please make sure he suffers? I don't know what the hell I was thinking what that guy."

"Anything you want Princess," Peter smiled as he looked over at Derek who scowled back. "Anything you want."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Note: Happy Labor Day everyone. Take time and chill and relax, enjoy your family and count your blessings. Thank those that served our nation and work to bring it up to what it is today, good and bad, and strive to turn the bad around. There is just so much negativity out there that it is depressing to turn the television on the off chance I might see a news clip, that I no longer have the large HD television in my room connected. Instead I choose to read and write. This in turn is amusing when at work, and I work in retail, customers ask where things are and tell me they've seen my store carries it, insisting that I should have seen it on commericials, and I tell them I don't watch television, that I read and I have no clue what they are speaking of. Let them go complain to my managers. What will they say? What grounds can they complain that an associate reads? Ahh the warm fuzzies... Carry on and enjoy the chapter my lovelies!**

* * *

~o.O.o~

Telling the story of her relationship with the Cullens was not an easy experience for Bella. The first couple days after, the guys had avoided her as they had grown temperamental. Being in the same vicinity as one another became complicated as well. The two often came to blows, starting to fight with one another before it would catch her attention and one or the other would leave the loft. Watching Derek take off, left her feeling nothing but regret and shame as she stood on the spiral staircase.

"It's not your fault Princess," Peter's voice sounded from across the room. His tone was tight in his frustration over the situation. He made his way over to her and frowned as he took in her distraught appearance. Noting the stress that he and his nephew had clearly had been placing on the girl as they struggled with their emotions over her, he shook his head.

"I shouldn't have told you everything like I did. Now you both hate me and want nothing to do with me anymore," she tried to back away from him. Tears from the thought of losing the ones she came to trust so quickly rolling down her face.

He shook his head in denial, trying to piece together where she would have gotten such a notion. While the bitterness between Derek and himself had never been resolved, they were even more restless and aggressive over the previous days. Instigating fights with one another and having to leave to avoid harming the innocent girl. In doing so, they had spent less time than she had grown accustomed. "Aww hell," he groaned. "No. No. We don't hate you. Far from it. I get that you're confused but we've just been rather...emotional about what you shared, and it's been hard for us to deal with it. Like right now, I can bet that my pretty boy nephew is out running around in the woods to try to calm down. We've been leaving so that we don't try to hurt you in case that we have an accident with our anger getting the better of ourselves."

"But you won't hurt me," she said after a moment of silence, blinking at Peter.

"Neither would Derek. At least when we are on our own. We just don't trust ourselves not to lose control when we're that volatile together, and that is for your protection Princess," he tried explaining.

Calming down finally, she frowned. "That's just stupid; you guys need to work it out."

Peter snorted at that, waving his hand dismissively. "What's between me and Derek is between me and Derek. Just understand that we don't like each other that much."

"You're all the family one another has," Bella said as she stared at him. Her nerves settling over the tension she'd been feeling, but a new set of stormy emotions filling her senses. "I know his sister is out there, but from what I can remember of her when I came around, I don't particularly care for her much myself. But that doesn't mean that you treat family like you have. Now the two of you are the closest thing to family I have, and I'll be damned if someone took either of you from me. I don't want you take yourselves away either."

He stared back at her, unable to respond directly to her declaration or admit just how much it rattled him. "Noted," he replied as he pointed at the coffee machine, searching for any form of distraction. "Want some?"

She shrugged a shoulder. "I guess," she answered. "So...that emissary lady said I needed to drink that tea and work on my ability. Do you have any idea what she mean about what beings I attract?"

Peter went about to start the coffee for them as he considered what she meant. "It could be anything, but it would have to be looked into more. What I know of Ikiryōs is just stories, fables. Though if they have any truth in them, based on what this Jessica implied, they can draw the attention of specific groups. I heard stories of one in Japan that had a thing about going after men that cheated on their women."

Bella looked tired and frustrated. "Again, how am I supposed to know about myself?"

"Well, when you were out, doing your ghostly haunts, where did you go? Surely you lacked control on where you appeared. So what do you remember seeing?" He asked with an amused smirk on his lips.

She tried to think back and shrugged again. "I don't know. I know there was some other vampire like people, with veins coming out of their eyes and all. They either got spooked or tried to attack me. Another time, there was this guy and another girl behind a bar, but she had eyes that were completely black. That was freaky."

He poured her a cup of coffee as he thought about what she just said. "What if Jessica was wrong? What if you don't attract the supernatural, but they attract you?"

"So I'm like a supernatural magnet?"

"You're like a supernatural Buffy the vampire slayer?"

Bella scowled at the reference. "Well if that's the case, then take me to Louisiana because the one vampire, if he was one, was really hot. I think he recognized the significance of the Triskelion thing that follows me when I separate. He stopped the guy that was with him from approaching me when I was looking for help before I found Beacon Hills."

"Another vampire? I would have pegged you for a wolf girl," Peter smiled slyly.

"I just said he was hot," she replied.

"You really like to live dangerously," he said with a grin and took a sip of his coffee. "If I'm not mistaken, Stiles charted your appearances, and you only showed up when there was a supernatural in the vicinity. So when you separate, you find one. What if you could target someone when you separate? Like… I don't know, try to find Derek."

Bella scrunched up her face at the name of Derek's human friend. "I don't like his friends very much," she muttered before eyeing him. "What? Like now?"

"Yep, why not?"

She whimpered slightly as she was nervous about being put on the spot like that. Setting her coffee down, she made her way over to the couch before she would try anything. The last thing she needed was a concussion from knocking her head on the floor. This would be the first time she was actively going to use her ability while being completely healthy; at least that she could remember. The times as a child she only recalled as dreams.

"If that magical tea does do as Jessica claims, can you make some for when I come back? I like the idea of not dying anytime soon," she murmured as she tried to figure out how she was going to zero in on Derek like Peter wanted her to.

"Of course," Peter said as he walked over to her and sat down on the table in front of her. "Take a few deep breaths, close your eyes and think of visiting Derek or something. I don't know."

"Fat load of help you are!" she snapped at him. "What the hell did you think I was trying to do? Daydream about vampire/werewolf hybrids?"

Peter blinked at her. "You saw the hybrid? Oh, this is going to be good," he said with a wide grin on his face. "Wait, he's the hottie?"

"I don't know. Did I? Is he? How the hell should I know? It wasn't like I was able to sit down and have a conversation with any of the people I tried to get help from when most of them tried to attack me. You crazy wolves were the first ones not to," she answered. After a moment, she looked at him in awe. "Wait...There really is a werewolf/vampire creature out there? So cool..."

"Yes, there is one. Or two. I lost count. Maybe one," he said with a shrug and shook his head. "Not important. I'll be in the kitchen to get that tea started for you, and I'll keep an eye on you while I do it."

"Yeah, that doesn't sound creepy at all Dad…" She grumbled as she closed her eyes to think about the wolf that had helped her so much.

"Don't worry, child, you will be okay," Peter countered, grinning as he started the kettle.

Bella rolled her eyes under her eyelids as she laid her head back on the couch. Thinking about Derek, she attempted to recreate the same feelings when she had separated in previous instances. She could almost feel her own heart slow its beating until it was nearly at a complete standstill. Her breathing too was almost nonexistent.

Bella soon found herself standing in the woods, directly in the path of Derek as he was running full speed at her. Out of instinct, she threw her arms up to guard herself against the impact that never came.

Derek had been surprised when she appeared before him and attempted to stop himself but ran right through her before turning around quickly to face her. "Bella? Something wrong?" he asked.

She looked up at him and hoped that in her current state, she was incapable of blushing as he made his way over to her. Topless and covered in sweat, she couldn't help but take notice of him more now than before. "I did it!" She exclaimed with a big smile on her face, hopefully covering the burning sensation she felt on her cheeks.

"Did what?" he asked as he stared at her, confused but still pleased to see her. "Isn't Peter at the loft with you?"

"Yeah, he is," she felt incredibly proud of herself. "We're testing a theory. I guess he's right. I want to try it out more, though."

He raised his eyebrows, unsure if this might be a good thing or not. When it came to his uncle, it usually wasn't but she was so excited at the moment that he couldn't help but to smile. "And what is this theory you two have?"

"That I don't attract supernatural beings, but that they attract me. And then he told me to go and find you. Didn't think it was possible. But I did it!"

"That's great. So we'll have to work on this some more. Around town and maybe with the others?" he suggested as he reached out to try to play with her hair and was disappointed that his hand went through her. "Maybe we can figure out if you can become tangible in this form too."

She nodded. "But I have to go and drink the tea now. Don't want to die on Peter's watch. You two might end up killing each other, and then Isaac has to clean up the mess. Not a good idea."

Derek blinked when his phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket and smirked when he saw the name. Picking it up, he put it on speaker. "Hi, Lydia."

"Is everything okay with Bella?"

"Yes, everything is fine. She is at the loft with Peter," he replied.

"Are you sure? Is Peter alright? I'm a little confused."

"It's Peter. He's never alright."

"Derek!" Lydia whined on the other end of the phone. "I think she's not in her body anymore."

"I don't know. She hasn't separated since she was provoked that day. I don't think Peter can piss her off enough to take off like that," he replied.

"Get your ass back home, we'll meet you there," Allison's voice sounded.

"Why? What's the problem?"

"Bella's near death."

"Isn't that what she is?"

Bella couldn't help but let out a small giggle before waving at Derek and disappeared again. She woke up with a gasp back home and had a little bit of a hard time focusing on Peter, but she felt whole. "I'm still here?"

"Yes, you're here. You okay there kid?" he asked as he held out the tea for her. "You find him okay?"

Bella sniffed the tea and scrunched her nose in disgust. "Yeah, I did. Immediately. He ran right through me. Proud of me?"

"Immensely. Drink up. How does movies and popcorn sound for lunch?"

"You drink it," she said as she held out the mug for him.

"I'm not the one that likes to walk around scaring the shit out of people…"

Bella scowled as she pulled her legs underneath her and nursed her cup of tea. "Movies and popcorn for lunch sounds awesome. Oh, and we're going to have company soon!"

"Eh?"

"Lydia called Derek. Evidently she sensed me out of my body and freaked out. The puppy brigade is on their way over. He played it off that I was here the entire time before I came back," she said as she rolled her eyes. "Why won't he let you kill them? They are annoying."

Peter shrugged. "He's got a soft heart at times. Don't make any mistake that he isn't capable of killing. He would if the reason is there. Myself, I just don't give a damn."

"Would you kill me?" Bella asked as she looked at him.

He scowled at her. "Why would you ask me such a stupid question? Of course not. I care about you, and there aren't many that I do care about. So I don't want you to ask or mention anything like that again."

"I'm just asking," she said with a shrug. "You don't have to be a dick about it."

"I'm not a dick about it, you asked, and I gave you an honest answer," Peter plainly stated. "Drink your tea and pick a movie, I'm going to make popcorn."

Bella rolled her eyes as she sipped the tea. She nearly spat it out as she coughed. "This stuff is vile! What the hell is in it?"

"A bunch of crazy herbs but if it helps keep you from kicking the bucket, what's your alternative?" he asked.

She curled her lip as she glared into her mug. "I'll be drinking it in my altered form from now on, that's what," she muttered as she forced herself to swallow another mouthful. Grabbing the remote, she put on a random movie and sat back, waiting for the local supernaturals to show up.

Thankfully they hadn't had to wait long. Shortly after Peter settled down beside her, there was a persistent knocking at the door. The two had exchanged an irritated look before he moved to answer it. With a sarcastic smile, he opened the door. "What can we do for you?" he asked, not wasting time with pleasantries.

"Is Derek and Bella here?" Lydia bluntly asked as she pushed her way past him, looking around. She stopped short at seeing the very awake girl on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in her lap. "Derek?" she repeated, looking slightly embarrassed as Scott, Isaac, and Allison followed the disgruntled Peter inside.

"He's likely out running around the woods. You're more than welcome to look," he waved her off. "We were having a movie fest. Are you planning on staying? Because you'll have to get your own popcorn."

Lydia continued to stand there frozen and confused. "But I was so sure… Bella, you didn't separate at all?"

The girl raised an eyebrow as she looked to the others. "I haven't moved from this couch. I was told that I needed to drink this disgusting tea and keeping that down is my main focus. Going around and playing ghost is the last thing I'm interested doing today."

"But… but…"

"Seems like your powers aren't completely working as they're supposed to," Peter mused, flopping back on the couch and grabbed a handful of popcorn. "You know the way out."

Bella rolled her eyes at him as she set the bowl between them. "Must you antagonize her? Just let them go back to thinking you're the bad guy and leave us to our movies," she said, ignoring the looks that the teens were giving the scene before them.

"I am the bad guy," Peter said as he munched on his popcorn. "I'm a badass bad guy."

"Badass that is having a moviethon and popcorn with a girl who you have no chance in hell of getting with," she smirked.

"Just to fuck with Derek's head. We need a beer or something. Can't you mix your terrible tea with beer?"

"I don't like beer, and I don't want anymore of that shit right now. And why would you want to mess with Derek's head?" she questioned with a confused look on her face. An amused snort sounded from behind her, and she barely offered them a glance as she stared at her friend. "I think you have a few marbles loose up there…" she said, throwing a kernel at his head.

"Hey, watch that," he said, grabbing a handful of popcorn and threw it at her. "Oh look, it sticks to your hair! More!"

Bella's mouth fell open in shock. "You are such a...an ass!" she screeched as she threw a handful back at him, trying to get more down his shirt just to irritate the man. "You will pay for that!"

Peter laughed as he managed to get another handful into her hair.

Scott, Allison, and Lydia looked at each other, not quite sure what to think of the scene before them. Isaac had already moved to get a better view of the spectacle after managing to grab a handful of popcorn himself. This was amusing.

Derek had silently slipped into the apartment, hearing the commotion from outside and watched the scene with a blank expression as he approached the teens. He couldn't stop his eyebrow from curiously raising as he took in the laughter between the two, smiling slightly at the blush of excitement on the girl's face. A first since they had come in contact with her.

"So...have I missed anything important?" he asked quietly, his eyes still fixated on the playful girl as she broke a handful of popcorn on his uncle's face, smearing the pieces over his skin.

"She separated," Lydia said, turning around on her heels. "She denies she did, but she did. I know it."

He looked at her and shrugged. "Well, who all did she appear to before? If she didn't show herself to any of you, and I didn't see her, then you must have gotten your voices mixed up. She doesn't look like she was playing dead recently," he said pointing in Bella's direction. "She was shaken for quite awhile after that last time. She looks fine."

"Time to get your wires checked," Isaac piped up, a wide grin appearing across his face. "Consult with the supernatural plumber."

Lydia looked as if she was ready to cry as she turned back and forth from the two playing on the couch to Derek, who appeared so sure that he hadn't seen Bella anywhere else. "I know what I felt. I don't understand…" she muttered. "I thought something was wrong."

"It's okay, Lydia," Scott said in a soothing voice. "You don't have to be right all the time."

Hearing the young wolf, Bella settled down and glared back at him. "You're right this time. She doesn't always have to be. Neither do you. Why are you even here? I thought you were too goody good for the Hales."

"I was worried something had happened to you," Scott blinked at her.

"You mean you were worried that Peter might have done something underhanded to me," she corrected as she narrowed her eyes on him, her tone growing icy. "Newsflash. He's not all that bad of a person. He's probably the closest thing I have to a father right now and I don't like you. So here is my only warning to you. You can pass it on to whomever you wish. You mess with my wolves; you mess with me. Fucking with your banshee's head would be the least of your worries."

Scott's mouth fell open in surprise. "That's not fair! I didn't - I…"

"Let it go," Allison said as she gently rubbed Scott's arm. "Not worth getting angry about. I think we were all just curious to see whether or not Lydia was right again."

Bella continued to remain tense and protective over the older man as she glanced at the girl meant to pose as her 'sister'. She saw what the other girl was trying to do in attempting to sooth the situation but since the first meeting, the one wolf had remained under her skin. "Then maybe it might be fair to warn you that your emissaries want me to start working on my ability. I won't be saying when I'll decide to start, but I don't particularly care for them either. So no, I won't perform on their schedule. I'm not some dog you can learn how to do a trick on command. That is what you two are for," she gestured to Scott and Isaac.

"That's our girl," Peter grinned.

"Oh, I'd love to perform tricks for you," Isaac grinned upon seeing Scott's face.

"I thought you had a girlfriend," she narrowed her eyes on him.

"Eh, whatever," he nodded towards Allison. "We all know she and Scott love each other still."

Bella looked over at the two, her disgust rising. "What the fuck? Can't you two make a decision on what you people want? This is almost as bad as the drama with the Cullens, and believe me - you don't want to know everything I suffered through with them. Derek and Peter were barely able to handle it!"

"But we don't!" they both chorused, with Allison looking apologetically to Isaac.

"See?" He said with a shrug. "I don't care. It's the story of my life, isn't it?"

"Whatever," Bella said, feeling sorry for the boy as she shook her head at the others. "I think it's time for you all to leave. I would like to spend some time with my family."

Derek just stood there, arms crossed over his chest, waiting for the group to leave. "My loft is not a gathering place; I don't know how many times I have to tell you this."

Scott muttered something as he followed Allison and Lydia out. Isaac pushed himself off from the wall he had been leaning against and followed Scott. "Can we go for pizza?"

"Pizza does sound good," Bella muttered to herself as she glanced up at Derek. "What took you so long to get back anyhow?"

"I was back before they got in. Just listening in for a bit to see how you'd rip them to shreds," he said with a grin and closed the door after Isaac had walked out. "The popcorn fight was a nice touch."

"Yeah...about that...Peter - you're still an asshole," she complained as she reached up to try to get the bits out of hair with a whimper. "You're lucky I like you too much to hurt you."

"Here, let me help you," Derek said as he sat down on the arm of the couch and gently started to pick out the popcorn kernels. "What movie are you guys watching?"

She kept her eyes lowered, trying not to get caught up in his eyes as she had found herself more aware of them in recent days. Despite the rollercoaster of mood swings, they all had been experiencing. "I don't remember. I just put anything on then those idiots showed up."

"Hmm…" he looked at the screen for a moment and grinned before continuing his task. "Finding Nemo, how appropriate."

"I don't know how disturbed I should be that you know what the movie is," she commented as she looked back at him.

"It's hard to miss picking things up when you walk down the street or shop and see an advertisement for it," Derek felt how his heart skipped a beat, she was practically glowing. "I see the tea has done its job properly."

"Secretly, he's seen all the Disney movies and the Pixar ones," Peter quipped as he stretched his legs and put them on the table. "Have you seen his Netflix? Oh boy."

"Netflix?" Derek mouthed to himself, confused.

Bella only smiled up at him and shook her head. As the teasing died down, she was more hesitant as she decided to speak up about the recent events in the loft. "Are you feeling calmer now after everything or are the two of you going to keep running off after every argument? Because frankly, it's tiring. Peter said it's not my fault, and while I understand his reasoning, the two of you running from me makes me feel otherwise."

"I don't like him, he doesn't like me," Derek said with a shrug. "It's not your fault."

She reached up and lightly slapped his face playfully. "Family. Let's try this again. Are you going to keep running from me?" she questioned with a pout.

"No, not unless we think we'll end up physically hurting you."

"I think you've seen that I am capable of defending myself," she whispered as she looked up at him. "Twice?"

"I promise," he said with a tired sigh. "Who am I to refuse you?"

Bella brightened as she smiled. "So, shall we mess with the banshee some more tonight? Where else should I go?"

"I think you've done enough already today, Princess. Why don't Grumpy take you out for awhile," Peter voiced his opinion from the couch as he watched the movie playing. "Get that pizza or something."

Derek shrugged, not quite opposed to the idea himself. "That's an idea. Shall we?"

Bella leaned back from him in surprise to his easy agreement. "Uh - okay," she said nervously. She hadn't been very eager to leave the loft since waking up in the veterinarian office, but she was tempted to brave the outside world again after the successes she already had that day.

"We'll stay in the car. Nothing will get to you that way," Derek assured her when he sensed her nervousness. "And if, at one point, you think it's better to go home, we will. Just say the word."

"No...it's fine. I need to get out more. If I'm going to use my ability, I'm going to be out there no matter what, right? I need to get used to it. Just - stay close?" she asked.

"Of course. Whatever you need," he smiled reassuringly. "Are you ready to go?"

She looked down at her tank top, jeans and sneakers. "Do I need to dress up for pizza or do we have to go anywhere else?"

"You look just fine for pizza, but, if you want, we could go somewhere where you can look for new clothes for yourself?"

Her face scrunched up at the idea. "I'm good. I have enough stuff that you got from that last outing. You spent enough on me, Derek, no need to go overboard."

He shrugged. "Don't worry about the money, I'm glad I can spend it on someone."

"Just go already, you two make me want to visit the dentist to get my teeth pulled," Peter urged then and threw a pillow at them for emphasis.

Bella rolled her eyes, picking up the pillow as she backed away from Derek and threw the pillow back at him. "Clean up the popcorn while we're gone. I might pop in and check," she smirked as she turned to head for the door but Derek pulled her with him before she could get any chance to retaliate as he saw his uncle ready to comment further to antagonize them.

"Let's go," he said as he wrapped his hand around her arm, dragging her along with him until they were outside. He unlocked and opened the door for her, waiting for her to be seated comfortably before closing it and ran around the other side and joined her. He was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "And you comment about Peter and I fighting? What was with the popcorn?"

"I still love him. I meant what I said," she said as she shifted in her seat. "He's like a dad to me."

Derek didn't quite know why he was unsettled by that thought. Was he a brother to her then? She didn't quite feel like a sister to him, but he did care for her more than he thought he would have in the beginning. "And what about me? What do you think of me?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Author Note: Thanks as always for following! Hope you enjoy the chapter! If you are interested in The Originals, please do check out BuggyFiction for an awesome active WIP called Fractured Marionette (Klaus/Bella). The adventure is absolutely dramatic and is an interesting read. Buggy has I believe 6 chapters posted now but she has 16 completed (I'm her beta... and I recently finished chapter 7 so that should be going up soon...) But anywho, it's a fantastic story and worth checking out as well as Missed Connections and Pandore. Go look and read! Much Love, Meeko**

* * *

~o.O.o~

Bella was frozen at his question, unsure how to answer as she wasn't sure if he was truly looking for one. "I think...I think that you are someone that no one can replace or come close to," she said after taking a moment to think about it. She had initially wanted to say he was her best friend, but it felt wrong. To say he was family, and he was, which made her feel uncomfortable with her growing attraction.

She smiled over at Derek as he drove, but the blank look he had on his face caused her some concern. Eventually, he spoke up. "Okay."

"That's it, just 'okay'?"

"What else do you want me to say, Bella?" He said as he kept his eyes firmly fixed on the road.

"I don't know," she whispered as she looked out her window, wondering how things suddenly got so awkward between them. Never before had she felt so unsure of herself with these wolves and if he was upset with her for giving an answer he hadn't wanted to hear, she didn't know what he did want.

Sighing, he stopped the car at the side of the road and looked at her. He realized that she needed more from him. To hear more. But was he fine with admitting his feelings? "I think that there's a possibility that… no… I like you, Bella. More than I thought I would. And more than I feel comfortable sharing because I don't want to influence you in any way."

Bella remained still as she listened, unable to move in her seat, nor look in his direction as her eyes were fixed out at some insignificant object in the distance. She wasn't sure that she heard him right, but she knew she had. He admitted to feeling more for her than she had thought he ever would, or could. All the teasing made by Peter suddenly made sense, and she swallowed the lump that formed in her throat as she attempted to form something of a coherent thought.

Looking up, she tried to give him a reassuring smile but there was a new sense of conflict in her. A feeling that she wasn't unfamiliar with as she reached out to grab his arm. "Derek…" she muttered as her eyes darted around as they lost focus, struggling to keep herself grounded. "Um, promise me that we can finish this conversation later?"

"I'll wait," he sighed as he saw what was happening. He wasn't even sure if he could move the car, so he switched on the emergency lights and saw her paled face. He released her seatbelt and tipped over the chair and made sure that she'd stay warm while she was away. Didn't she have this under control? Did he upset her with his answer? Couldn't she just use her words?

"Damn it," she breathlessly complained as she laid her head back, slumping down in the seat.

Derek smacked the steering wheel hard, causing it to blow the horn and sighed. It couldn't be him, she wanted to finish the conversation later. Something else was going on; something was pulling her away.

His cellphone rang, jarring him from his thoughts of trying to figure out the girl beside him, as he rushed to dig the device from his jacket pocket. "What?"

" _You and Bella need to get back,"_ Peter said briskly.

"We what?" Derek stammered. "Why?"

" _Whitlock just called me. The Cullen house is up in flames. We need to figure out what we're going to do. She needs to start working on her ability now. No more soft hands."_

That made sense. She was probably at the fire. "We'll come back once she's back."

Peter was silent on the phone as he repeated his words to himself in his head. " _What the hell do you mean when she's back? She just fucked around with the banshee's head today. She had no plans to do that again."_

"I don't think she had any control over this, Peter. She seemed to be fighting it as we were in the middle of a conversation; it was as if she was being pulled away instead of just… you know, leaving."

The older wolf sighed. " _Bring her back here at least. She can wake up in bed or on the couch where it's more comfortable. I'll call Deaton and his bitch in the meanwhile to see if they have anything new to share."_

"No," Derek said as he pulled the break. "We're staying here. You keep me posted."

" _Must you be so stubborn? Fine. Just - be careful with her. You're not the only one that cares about the girl,"_ Peter snarled as he hung up.

Derek tried not to let out a triumphant sigh as he placed the phone on the dashboard and started to get out of his coat so he could cover Bella with it, to keep her warm. All he could do now was sit and wait. And worry.

~o.O.o~

Bella appeared on a dusty drive with overgrown shrubbery with her Triskelion symbol glowing and dying underneath her. She wished she could somehow figure out a way to control that or minimize it whenever she appeared, but the sound of crackling reached her ears, distracting her.

Looking up, she looked around the area, and a deep sense of dread filled her as recognition set in. Taking slow steps towards the golden light that peeked through the forest, her lips trembled as she drew closer to the house where she lived through nightmare after nightmare. The drive began to turn, and she knew the house would soon come into full view if she continued, causing her to hesitate more in her steps. She did not want to be there. That house was the last place on Earth she ever wanted to return to, but someone had dragged her there against her will.

Stopping at the very edge of the clearing, she stared at the flames that engulfed the building. The building that she had been so enamored by when she first laid eyes on it, she now felt broken disdain and draws of its power being fractured. Still, Bella could have lived a lifetime without having to have seen the place she could have nearly died in, had her birthright not returned to her. She would have been a Cold One, capable of doing unspeakable things for Edward simply because it would be what he wanted. She still did not know what he had wanted her for.

She had been so wrapped up watching in the burning house, the house that was a fractured Nemeton, which she failed to notice the group of teenage boys gathered nearby also watching the blaze. They were a bit more joyful about the event, laughing and playing around with one another. One got pushed away from the group in their games and happened to see the girl standing off to the side.

"Oh my god... Bella?" he called out, causing her to jump and in their direction with glassy eyes. "It is you! You came back!"

With that he ran towards her but even as she took a step back from him, he still charged forward, attempting to pull her into a hug. However, he was surprised as he found himself going right through her. He turned to stare at her in surprise while the others started to make their closer. "Bella?"

She turned away from him and looked back at the house, memories trying to grasp at the edge of her mind. She could almost hear screams coming from the building even as her logical mind knew that no one lived there anymore. "No one is inside, right?"

The oldest from the group eyed her with caution, not wanting to get close in fear of what she might be capable of after seeing Jacob run right through her. "No one was inside. We made sure of that before we started to destroy it."

Bella's eyes teared up as she tried to understand why she would hear screams the way she was and held her hands up to her head.

"How have you been?" The shorter, youngest of the bunch pushed himself through the wall of bigger guys. "I've missed you, Bella, you look… transparent," he grinned. "That's new."

"Not really," she answered absently, moving away from them. She didn't want to be there, but he was stuck, unable to go back. Shaking her head, she was angry with them. Glaring at the oldest, the one she vaguely remembered as Sam, through the beatings she had lived through; and had admitted that they started the fire, she ran up and tried to shove him with everything she had within her.

It surprised not only him but herself as well that he flew back when she connected solidly with him, whereas Jacob was unable to touch her. "Why?! Why couldn't you just leave things be?! Why did you have to pull me back here?!" she demanded.

"What are you?" Sam questioned instead as he pushed himself up while the rest of his pack gathered around him defensively. Only Jacob and the youngest, Seth, she remembered, hesitated to join them.

"You don't want to know what I am. You have no right to know! Destroying this house draws more attention to the supernatural that has been in contact with the elements contained within and they will be drawn back to see what is going on!" She yelled at them, tears rolling down her face. "You ripped me from my body! Dragged me back to my nightmare! It wasn't as if you did anything to help me!"

Seth looked between them with confused at her accusation, even more so as the others bristled with her words. "Bella? What are you talking about? When were you in the leeches' house?"

Her lip curled up as her head cocked to the side as she processed the boy's question. A humorless laugh bubbled out and escaped from her lips as she shifted her position to eye the larger group with a much more predatory gaze. "You couldn't even tell the new additions to your pack the truth? That you would leave a seemingly helpless human to the whim of a manipulative vampire coven? Did you have any idea what that bastard did to me? The beatings that I suffered? The ways he would find to break me, to make me his willing slave? Slicing my skin, making me bleed. Did you know that he smacked me so hard, I landed across the room with a broken jaw? DID YOU?!"

"They led everyone to believe you were dead. They did a pretty good job of it," Jacob spoke up, inching his way closer to her.

Bella only turned so that her back was to the house, and all of the Quileute wolves were in her sight. The only one she didn't have any issues with was young Seth, and she didn't want him caught in any crossfire. Pointing at her former friend she shook her head. "As much as I believe that, you all know that their story was full of shit. You knew I didn't want to be one of them any more so why would I have gone to them for them to cover up my death? Did you believe it so easily? What kind of friend does that? I trusted you... Your kind of wolves are supposed to protect humans, but you did nothing for me when I needed you. I don't need you anymore so don't pretend that you care," she sneered. Squaring her shoulders, she stood up straighter with the wall of fire backing her and illuminating her slightly translucent appearance, she looked particularly horrifying at the moment. "If you try to come for me - I will take action."

Looking over her shoulder one last time at the house, one last shudder coursing through herself, Bella disappeared from the Cullen property. She still had too much of a pull to the area with the burning of the various pieces of the Nemeton, so she was unable to return to Beacon Hills. She reappeared in the woods, looking around quickly to make sure that there was no one around to see her before trying again to figure out where she was exactly.

Looking up at the sky, it was dark, the sun had long set, but it hadn't mattered. The tree cover would have blocked out what little sun there might have been left. It made her wonder how long she'd been out of her body already, and the thought only pissed her off. Trudging her way through the woods, she soon realized she wasn't far behind her old home where her mother and step-father lived. Where she lived before Edward captured her and let her family believe she was dead.

Bella was tempted to go closer, to see her mother, if she was even home. The knowledge that her family believed she was dead was what held her back, but the pull was nearly as strong as it was to the Cullen's handmade Nemeton. Narrowing her eyes, she gave in as she moved as silently as she could, thankful that her form was allowing her proceed without disturbing the fallen debris from the trees and making a sound.

As she got closer to the house, she was able to see that the cars were gone and relaxed only marginally that no one was home before turning her attention back to the house. Her eyes focused on the windows, first on the main floor before going up to the second. Unable to find little amiss from the back, she glanced around for anyone in the vicinity before making her way to the front of the house. She was able to notice immediately movement through the windows in the upstairs hall from the side.

She ran up to the porch and reached for the door knob with hesitation, but her hand went right through it. Shaking her head, she tried to walk through the door and let out a breath when it hadn't stopped her. Why hadn't she tried that before?

Looking around, Bella didn't allow herself the chance to take in the changes in the house before she started for the stairs. Standing at the bottom, she listened to the person moving around, going through the rooms, seemingly on the search for something. Whoever it was, she could feel that they were not human. The draw of the being likely what assisted in keeping her from leaving Forks entirely while the Cullen house continued to burn.

Disappearing and reappearing up on the second floor, she was just outside her old bedroom door. Her eyes narrowed as she recognized the figure rummaging through the boxes that had been stored in the room that clearly hadn't been touched in months. The disappointment that filled her also left her conflicted in what she should do. She felt a strong urge to retaliate for the obvious threat that was clearly posted, but she also knew that it would put her at odds with her new family when she would have to tell them what she had done.

"Why are you here?" she questioned, causing the intruder to turn and growl defensively.

The female wolf's eyes grew in shock and took a step back in fear, knowing what the entity before her was more than capable of. "I - I'm looking into something for a friend…" she said.

"I doubt that. Why are you here? In my house?" Bella asked again, her voice raising with her anger. "I don't want to hurt you, Cora. It would hurt Derek and Peter too much but this the last of my family you're fucking with and I will if I have to, so do not make me repeat myself again. Answer me!"

Cora stared at her wide-eyed and shook her head. "I didn't know this was your house! Seriously! I met a vampire recently, and he asked me to help check on a human that found out about their family and got away. They couldn't see what she was doing, if she was letting their secret out and had me come to town for him since he can't," she spilled. "I didn't know that it could have been you! You're not even human!"

Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing, and if she weren't already in her current form, she would have likely freaked out and split off to hide. "Oh my god...no..no no no… Cora? Was his name Edward? Reddish hair?" she asked as she held her head in hands.

The confused wolf eyed her suspiciously, nodding slowly. "Yeah, as a matter of fact. Kind of hot too, even if he was a bit young for my taste, but he was changed young. He doesn't act it, though," she murmured.

"He's a psychotic asshole! Do you remember the way I looked when I came to help you and Derek before like this? I know the others told me that they could see the bruises…"

At the mention of the previous incidents, she did recall a more frail girl. She looked at the being closer and noticed that she did appear healthier. "What are you? Do you have a body somewhere?" she asked curiously.

Bella was still worried about Cora's loyalties now that she appeared to be easily swayed by affections by some stranger. She knew Edward lied to her to garner her cooperation, and it spurred her determination to want to get back to work on destroying him completely.

"Of course I do, but I'm not telling you where. Edward reads minds, and if I told you where I was then he would know and I don't want that. I'm safe and happy. I'm on my way to making a life again, and I'll be damned if he rips that from me. Now you have to make a decision because I want to go home. Are you going back to Edward or are you going to leave here and this mess and never come back?"

"Wait, he's the asshole that hurt you?" Cora blinked after repeating the words inside her head. "Oh, I'm such a cunt."

"Bitch, technically," Bella murmured, her eyes turning up to glare at her. All she wanted to do was to attack but if she moved, the wolf would be no more. "I don't know what I ever did, but I know you never really liked me. Even with what I did for you and the others. I suggest you run from here and him because I don't want to have to take action against you. I will if I have to."

Cora nodded. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know I was in your house. I- I'll go to Europe or something. Get the fuck away from here. Thank you for letting me live," she said quickly and leaped out of the open window. Upon hitting the ground, she started running.

Bella watched her through the window until she was out of sight and continued to stand there for a few minutes as she let everything settle in. Everything was entirely too much for her. Looking around her room, she saw very little had been changed to it, other than some things were boxed and stored in the corner. Otherwise, it was a nearly year old shrine to a dead girl that hadn't stepped foot in there in a very long time and would never again in her physical body.

Closing her eyes, she thought about Derek and attempted to return to her body again, hoping that she wouldn't be barred from leaving the town that lead to nothing but nightmares for her. She still could feel the slight pull to the Nemeton pieces, but it wasn't as strong as before. The mere draw of curiosity was on the edge of her consciousness now.

~o.O.o~

Her heartbeat was low and steadily grew before she drew in a gasp of breath, reaching out for something. Anything to bring her back down as she began crying, feeling the actual tears on her skin that she was unable to experience.

"I gotcha," Derek's soothing voice sounded. When he heard her heartbeat returning, he had tilted the chair a little up again so she wouldn't be lying down. She was crying, but was she steady yet? He decided to screw it and pull her into his strong arms after pushing back his chair for space. "You're safe."

Bella's fingers dug into his shirt and buried her face into his neck as she tried to calm down, but it was difficult as she was crying not only for herself but him and his family. "I saw the fire...it was like being there again…"

"The Cullen house?"

"The shifters are idiots," she sniffled as she wiped her face with the back of her hand, keeping her head on his shoulder. "They had no idea what they were doing."

He gently rubbed her back as she spoke. "Well, at least you can sleep easier now that their Nemeton is gone or almost gone. Fewer supernaturals to bother your mom, and your place of horrors is gone."

The mention of her mother caused her to stiffen in his hold. "Not really. I tried to leave there, to come back but I was drawn to my old house," she whispered as she kept her head down, unable to look at him directly.

"Something happened to your mom or stepdad?" he asked gently.

"They weren't home when I got there, thankfully," she hesitated before sitting up. "There was someone at the house he sent to see if I were in contact with them since apparently they can't see me anymore."

Derek frowned as he stared at her avoiding him. It was the same thing she always did when she didn't want to speak about the Cullens before because she feared his reaction to her story. She had been right that it would upset him, so what about her recent encounter she believed would be troubling?

"Bella...what happened?"

Bella's fingers lightly traced the lettering on his T-shirt as a tear escaped. "I had to chase off a wolf of your type," she whispered. "I - I didn't want to use my ability on this one if I could avoid it."

"Oh, well, there are more wolves out there. More packs. No doubt that there's one near Fork."

She looked up through her lashes and repeated her words. "It was a wolf of yours," she stressed.

"Mine?"

She nodded.

Derek paused as he tried to place the hints she was giving him, not wanting to believe where she was leading. The only thing he could think, he didn't want to, but somehow - he believed her. "What? You mean Cora? What the hell was she doing there?"

Bella closed her eyes as she shuddered with the residual fear that Edward had instilled in her, but also the anger that began to flow through her veins. "Somehow she crossed paths with Edward it seems, and he said what she wanted to hear. Lied and convinced her to go to Forks for him since he can't go himself with the shifters hunting for Cold Ones even more now, idiots they are. She claims she understands that she was wrong, and I let her go this time, said she was going to go to Europe or somewhere but not back to him. I had to fight against myself to let her go, Derek...I was so...angry..." she admitted as her hand gripped his shirt tightly, still having trouble with how she felt.

"I'll deal with her the next time she comes here, okay?" he said, anger rising inside of him. "She didn't know the whole story, but she should have known better than to side with a Cold One," he kept rubbing her back and sighed. "All that matters is is that you're safe now. Back and safe and we're going to get those assholes, every last one of them."

She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile, nodding. "We'll start working on my ability too. Even if we have to call that Jessica lady. She knows the most about what I am but whatever…" She paused as she looked around, realizing that they were still on the side of the road. "Um… Derek?"

Derek shrugged. "I didn't want to drive us home, afraid that you might get lost or something," he said sheepishly. "Peter called to say we had to come back, and I said no. We still have a couple of hours til midnight and the pizza place is still open for pickup." He then grinned. "Also, Lydia kept texting me. A lot. And then Scott joined in. And Stiles. It was quite fun. Peter texted that they were at the loft, but we weren't there. Highly entertaining."

"Unfortunately, this one wasn't by choice so I will have to borrow your phone to apologize to Lydia later...maybe," Bella smiled, biting her lip as she was unsure how to move from him in their current position, blushing. "And that pizza sounds fantastic. I'm starving after everything."

"I meant what I said before you got pulled away," he said as he looked her in the eyes. Even in the darkness he could see that she was blushing. Maybe it hadn't been one of the best moves of his life to pull her into his lap, but it was worth it. He wanted to see that face every day.

Her voice was soft as she nodded. "I know. I tried to come back sooner but the house kept me there for so long, and it kept pissing me off. I just wanted to come back home. I know I said we'd talk about this but honestly, what is there to talk about? We're both so awkward about this stuff it's stupid. I can see that you don't want to have to say anything more than you already have, and that's fine. However, you do know enough that I have my issues but if it's enough right now that I do like you too, then eep-!"

He grabbed the back of her head and pressed his lips against hers to shut her up. Too many words. As much as he enjoyed hearing her speak, he heard enough. If they were feeling the same thing, then this was worth a shot. He wanted to feel her lips on his; he wanted to get lost in her, make her get lost in him. But for now, a kiss would do.

Bella was stunned as she was unsure of how to respond, having only experienced frozen, chaste kisses from an abusive walking popsicle. She'd learn to adapt quickly as she slowly moved against his lips, pressing back and parting hers slightly to draw in a breath. Her hand crept up to his neck and into his hair, pulling him closer. This was nothing she'd ever imagined.

Eventually, they had to break for air, and he put his forehead against hers with a big smile on his face. "Now that's what I call a kiss," it had been too long since a kiss had felt that good. He wanted, but he didn't want to be greedy, and he knew she was nowhere near ready for anything further.

"Hm, I agree," she agreed, smiling as she kissed him again very briefly before pulling away. "But I hate to burst the bubble, but I am hungry, and it's getting late."

"I see your point," he guided her back in her seat and helped her set it straight up before starting the car again and drove to get her dinner.

~o.O.o~

By the time the two made it back to the loft, Bella was truly exhausted. With her tucked safely in his arms, Derek insisted on carrying her inside and set her on the couch where Peter watched them silently. She instantly curled up to him causing him to raise an eyebrow and his uncle to smirk.

"She always liked me more," Peter shrugged as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I like you both, just differently," she muttered sleepily. "I have no interest in making out with my dad, though."

The complete look of shock on the man's face as his eyes flew up from the girl to Derek, who attempted to look as impassive as possible, was difficult for him maintain. "What the hell happened? I mean, I hoped that the two of you would come to your senses sooner or later, but shit…"

"Not that it's any of your business Peter, but really - it's not," Bella sighed as she pinched his leg. She hadn't moved other than that, nor opened her eyes. "Derek can fill you in on what I told him and if there is anything else, we can deal with it in the morning. Call your banshee or something and tell her to go out of town for awhile because I'm going to have to start with this hard core. Fuckward is looking for me."

Derek frowned as he moved to stand in front of them, not wanting to share what else he had learned that night as well. They weren't sure yet exactly if Edward was able to pull it from his sister's mind or not, but it was something that had begun to concern him on the drive back. "They also have worked with at least one of our kind. Bella was able to convince her to turn away but whether they were able to connect her to us and Beacon Hills yet, we will need to find out," he said quietly.

The statement was something that the girl hadn't considered, with everything else already overwhelming her. Blinking her eyes open, she looked up at him from where she laid against Peter, who remained uncharacteristically silent as he waited for them to tell him the rest, she now regretted letting his sister leave the way she had.

Licking his lips, Derek turned his eyes up to his uncle. "We need to call Cora back to answer for her actions. We need to know find out exactly what she's done since she left us."

Peter's grip on Bella tightened as did his eyes. That the wolf would turn and betray her pack the way she did, especially the girl who saved her life twice as Bella had. Even he wasn't that stupid. He nodded, knowing that having to do with Cora wasn't going to be an easy decision for Derek to make, with him being the Alpha. "Why don't you take Bella upstairs. It's been a long day," he muttered as he pulled her up, noticing that she didn't argue when he passed her off, and she fell right back asleep in his arms.

He sat on the couch, listening as the two moved about, trying to figure out why his niece could do something so foolish. She knew better than to get tangled up with Cold Ones. He almost cracked a smile at the quiet exchanges between his nephew and the girl he'd come to care deeply for as it sounded like she was terrified of having another round of nightmares from she experienced. Insisting on Derek to stay with her through the night, which he often did, only this time to join her in the bed if only to hold her. A bold move, he thought with a smile, though innocent in its nature. It was going to be a long night for her because he doubted even their presence would do little to keep away her dreams this time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Note: Here is another update! Hope you all don't hate me too much this one... Love Meeko!**

* * *

 **~o.O.o~**

Bella stood in the middle of the forest by herself, looking around as she felt a sense of unease. It was almost as if she was being watched. The sensation wasn't a welcoming one that she could recall. Though there was an air of familiarity to it that sent shivers up the back of her neck. Twigs were snapping, and fallen leaves rustling on the ground forced her head to turn sharply to its' sound, her eyes open wide as she waited to see the cause.

Her heart pounded in her chest as the footsteps drew closer. Each step slow and precise. The thick cover of trees blocked her view of whomever it was, but when the person reached the clearing she stood in, she could do nothing but let out a scream.

"Bella!"

She heard a voice being called out to her, strong hands on her, shaking her gently as she continued to cry out. Her fists fought against the hold they had, pushing and shoving but they would not let go.

"Bella! Wake up!" Derek repeated her name as he attempted to keep her from striking him again after her screaming had startled both him and Peter out of their sleep.

Since he had stayed with her, he immediately began to try to wake her, but it was proving to be a difficult process as she was fighting against him. Peter, fearing that someone had somehow had been foolish enough to sneak into the loft to get to her, bolted up the stairs to find his nephew in bed with the girl, trying to pin her arms down in her current state. All he could think and ask was, "What the fuck?!"

Derek glared over his shoulder at him but maintained his hold that he was able to get on the flailing girl as she had continued to squirm beneath him. She was finally settling down, and he hoped that he could wake her and avoid the second episode. "A little help maybe?" he snarled. "Find her a change of clothes or something!"

Peter narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What? Why?" he questioned, irritated that he was unable to do more to help Bella before he detected the slight hint of urine and immediately felt sorry for her.

"I doubt that she'll be happy with me here when she realizes what just happened, but if you are here as well, it'll only humiliate her more," he growled as he looked back at him. "Just bring up her basket that she had washed the other day while I try to wake her up before she falls back into a deep sleep again."

"Fine. Not like any of us will be getting back to sleep anyway tonight. I'll get some coffee going," the older wolf mumbled as he made his way back down the stairs.

Once he was gone, Derek turned his attention back to Bella and sighed. He wasn't a stranger to enjoying his fantasies of what it might have been like sharing his bed with her, but none of them had ever gone like this. Wiping his hand over his face, he resumed his attempts to gently shaking her awake as small whimpers begun to escape her lips again.

Like a bolt, Bella sat up in the bed, causing him to lean back just as fast to avoid her colliding with him. As she gasped for breaths, the tears from whatever dream she experienced had clearly overwhelmed her still.

"Shhh," he attempted to soothe her as he pulled her into his arms. She buried her tear-soaked face in his neck for several minutes before she was able to form any words.

When she lifted her head, she brushed the back of her hand over her eyes and took notice of their positions, as well as her physical state, causing her face to redden more. "Derek…"

"You had some nightmare, and I couldn't wake you up from it this time," he told her. He waved off her other concern without a care. "Don't worry about anything else. It's not important. If it bothers you that much, you can help me choose a new bed," he grinned as he tipped her chin so that she would look up at him. "We're here for you. No matter what. You want to tell me what that dream was about?"

The small smile that had started to grow on Bella's lips faded as she shook her head. "I'd rather not. I want to forget about it as much as possible," she admitted. Shifting uncomfortably underneath him, she pulled the sheets tighter around her waist with a grimace. "Can I get clean up? This is kind of disgusting now."

He leaned in to kiss her forehead and sighed. "Of course. Take your shower. I'll get this taken care of," he assured her. She frowned as she looked up at him, unsure about letting him deal with her accident. "Go on. Peter probably already has something set up for you by now. Just go. I've got this."

"If you're sure," Bella agreed hesitantly, pulling the sheet off the bed with her to wrap around herself to preserve what little dignity she could as she shuffled across the floor and disappeared down the stairs.

Derek watched until she was gone from before letting out the breath he'd been holding. He was concerned that the nightmare stemmed from her forced experience the day before, but even if it wasn't, it could be the added stress of everything she had to handle. He knew she was worried, and while she didn't particularly like the other supernaturals in town, she also didn't wish harm to anyone unnecessarily. It was just something they would have to address when the time came as he thought about the situation as he worked to clean up the bed.

~o.O.o~

By the time the pair of wolves were assured that Bella was okay, and she repeated that she didn't want to talk about what she had dreamt about, the trio begun the heavy discussions on moving forward to strengthen her ability. Derek sent text messages to the others, warning them what they intended to do. At least to let Lydia know so that she might be able to avoid being around groups should she need to react with her gift.

Scott had called back to argue against trying anything until they knew more or gotten more information from the Chris Argent or Deaton but after the night before and the stress that Bella had endured from her nightmare, the Hales mutually agreed they needed to take a more offensive approach in gathering whatever information they could get. And that meant using Bella and her ability, strengthening it to it's full advantage.

"Alright now that the formalities with the puppy brigade are out of the way, how do you want to do this?" Bella asked as she stood nervously in front of the two after she had showered and eaten.

Derek eyed her with concern before he pulled her over to the couch and sat her down. "What do you know about them specifically? Our knowledge is limited and even with what Peter can get from his acquaintance - it's not much he hasn't responded to attempts to contact him."

She sighed in exasperation and shook her head, not knowing what she could share. "I don't know what you're looking for. The Cullens didn't talk about much about vampire life with me. At first Edward was against it until after he decided to have Alice drag me to Italy and parade me in front of their royalty. I'll tell you something, those three were creepy as fuck."

Peter let out a breath as he appeared to be lost in a memory as he leaned against the back of the couch. "Whitlock never said much to me about them other than the fact that one of their kings hated our kind. He didn't indicate that we were well known by their breed, though."

"Well, their one king, Aro, is a mind reader similar to Edward, and he wasn't able to use his ability on me. Neither were a few of their strongest gifted when I was there," Bella mentioned.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Derek was hating the sound of what she was implying. If it were just the Cullens that knew about her unique ability within the Cold One community, they would know where to focus their attentions. Now they might have to expand their concerns with this royalty with their potential interest in his new girlfriend, and it wasn't sitting well with the troubled Alpha. "Any idea how you can affect them? Maybe it's something we can ask that Druid of yours."

She glared up at him at his comment. "The bitch isn't mine. Let's get that straight. I didn't call for her. It was your guy that did."

"Technically he's not my guy but he was my mom's guy. He's Scott's guy now."

"I'm going to cut that bastard up if he doesn't stop sticking his snout in business that doesn't pertain to him…" she growled defensively.

Peter couldn't help but to laugh. "While I admire your bloodthirsty desire for vengeance, and I can certainly get behind it as well, but you did appear to all of us, including him when you first started popping up in Beacon Hills."

"He's still an annoying asshole that needs to be housetrained. You should have chosen better before you turned the idiot!" she argued.

"I was desperate, give me a break," Peter rolled his eyes at her.

"Desperate times called. They want their desperate measures back," Bella smarted. "Stop being an idiot. I accept you as the dick that you were, but that doesn't mean you have to be one now. I forgive you for that fuck up with Scott. Just - ugh. He gets on my nerves!"

Derek smiled as he watched her with amusement, shaking his head. "He is useful sometimes, regardless. So don't just disregard him and the others right now."

Her lip curled back in irritation as she turned her eyes back to him. "Trust me, I am well aware that we need their help. I don't have to like it, but I know and that is about the only thing that is keeping me from going there and trying to kick their ass from the way they treat the both of you."

"Can we forget about them right now and get back on track?"

"What were we talking about again?" Bella asked with a smile as she batted her eyes.

"The vampire royalty, Bella," Derek sighed.

She sat back on the couch, calming down as she thought about her time in Italy. "The Volturi have a lot of vampires, mostly gifted or very skilled in some way as far as I know. The Cullens used their story to try to scare me at one point, but that was in the beginning, claiming I wasn't likely to come in contact with them."

Peter rubbed his hands together nervously as he looked up at his nephew, an idea forming in his head. "What's the furthest you've managed to travel so far?"

Narrowing her eyes on him, she shrugged. "I don't know. Why?"

He raised an eyebrow suggestively, causing her to shake her head immediately.

"You want me to go to Italy? To their lair? Are you fucking nuts?!" she screamed, her head whipping around to look to Derek for support, but he appeared hesitant and conflicted. "Derek?"

"You're the only one that can. It's not like they can touch you when you're in that form. But my main concern is if they will be able to track you back here. Whenever you appeared here, your Triskelion left behind a trace of your visit, and if they look hard enough, they will be able to connect you here to us," he explained.

Bella considered it and lowered her head as she ran her hands through her hair in frustration. She was tired of having to hide from her past, even though she was given opportunities and a new identity to try to make a new life here for herself. "Let's do it," she said as she looked up. "We just need to be ready to fight them when they come."

She let out a shaky breath as she was nervous about going through her separation this time. Her hands shook as she sat back, staring at the wolf that had inspired much of her strength and tried to think about what she remembered of the Volturi castle. Closing her eyes, she swallowed back her nervousness and forced herself into the familiar zone she knew.

It wasn't long before her body collapsed, unconscious, seemingly dead on the couch. Derek moved to make her more comfortable while they waited out the time anxiously. His eyes darted to the clock and shook his head as it hadn't even been a full day since she had been forced through this before, and she was doing it again. He looked up at his uncle when he begun to speak, his fingers curling into her hair in a desperate attempt to hold onto her but afraid that physical contact might disturb what she was doing.

"She will be fine," Peter murmured as he stared at her. "She has to be. No matter what, we will kill every last one of those fuckers if it's the last thing we do."

~o.O.o~

Bella looked up and found herself in a stone corridor. A shiver ran through her as she truly did not want to be there. She remembered only the grand room that she had seen the kings in. Her ghostly state allowed her to move without sound, and she was never more grateful for that skill.

As she proceeded down the dark hall, the sound of voices grew louder. At finding a stairwell along the wall, leading down to another floor, she heard the voices echoing up from the dimly lit area. Her eyes narrowed as a hiss was let out that had a familiarity to it that she couldn't quite place.

Gingerly, she made her way down the steps, her fingers dragging along the cold, stone walls. Her eyes narrowed when she caught sight of the dark cloak of the Volturi guard. Having discovered their dungeons, Bella scowled as she witnessed Jane use her gift on one of their prisoners. Looking to the cell, her breath caught in her throat when she took in the head of familiar blond curls. His wrists were chained above his head, and he glared back at the child-like vampire.

"Tell me your coven's plans," she ordered him, but when he had not responded, she used her gift on him. His teeth clenched through the pain as he fought against screaming out.

Bella wanted to do something, but she stayed back in the shadows, observing to see what she could learn. Jane continued to torture Jasper for several minutes in an attempt to garner information herself, but eventually gave up before storming out in a tantrum.

Once she was certain she was in the clear, she emerged from where she hid, quickly making her way to Jasper's prison and walking through the bars with ease. "Jasper?" she whispered as she knelt in front of him, trying to get a good look at his state.

At her voice, he was startled, looking up sharply in surprise. His eyes darted around as he tried to process how she could be there before he finally looked at her fully. That he was able to look through her. "Bella?" he choked as he wished he could cry at seeing her face. "You shouldn't be here. How in the world did you get in this far undetected?"

"I've my ways," she smiled gently before it faltered. "What happened?"

He continued to stare at her, trying to believe her presence, her survival. "Are you free from them?" he asked instead.

A wicked grin graced her face. "Yes. Some - friends rescued me some time after you had left. Most of the coven is dead though the gifted ones did get away from what I understand."

Jasper nodded as he let out a relieved breath, his eyes drifting down to her translucent body. "What are you?"

"What I am, is the reason Edward was unable to turn me when he bit me. We have our theories that what I am, may be why he was so determined to try to get me to submit to his will before changing me," she shrugged. "Now, how did you end up here? I thought you were coming to the Volturi to get help?"

His lips curled into a snarl as he shook his head, his fists clenching and chains shook against the strain that he fought. "It was a setup. Edward had someone contact the Volturi to warn them of my arrival, only that I was coming for different intent. They imprisoned me instead. Aro hasn't even bothered to try to read me for the truth."

"What does Edward want? I don't understand," Bella said as she shook her head. "Did you know that the Forks house was made with pieces of special elements? Elements that attract the supernatural?"

"Carlisle always said it was for protection. He had us look all over for bits and pieces."

"They were trying to lure in beings. I was only one. There could have been others," she whispered angrily. "Why did they want me? What were they looking to do? You may not have told the Volturi but damn it, Jasper, I deserve to know why I got the shit beat the hell out of me!"

He shook his head, despair and regretted the only emotions covering his face and leaked out through his gift, not that she was capable of feeling it. "Carlisle and Edward wanted power. They needed stronger gifts, but ones that weren't likely to turn on them when it came to battle. Rosalie and I tried to frighten you off from him, but if what you said about the house is true, you didn't have a chance in hell."

Bella breathed in deeply to calm herself, looking anywhere else but at him. "Who were they looking to fight that they needed that kind of power?" she asked before shaking her head. "The Volturi. Fucking idiots."

"They are power hungry," he agreed sadly. "I'm just glad you got out of there for what it's worth."

She sighed as she looked back at him. "I'll figure out how to get you out of here too. I'm sure your friend is trying to work on something as well."

He looked confused at her statement, and she only shrugged. "I don't know. My wolf hadn't given me his name when he spoke to him, just called him an asshole often."

Jasper let his head fall back to the wall of his cell and let out a disgruntled laugh. Shaking his head, he eyed her curiously. "There is only one person I can think of that everyone would agree would be an asshole, but he would have your back if he felt your fight was for the right reasons. You can trust him, Bella. Can I ask? What exactly are you?"

The hesitation on her face about trusting someone she'd never met, and then revealing more about herself to someone that had participated in her torture, however, little was clear to him, and Jasper nodded slowly. "I understand. Maybe one day you'll be able to feel that you can trust me and tell me."

"Maybe, but not any time soon. I need to go now Jasper," she whispered, looking back to the stairs.

"Be careful Bella. I don't know what you are, but they all want you," he whispered back.

She glanced at him; the knowledge was nothing new to her. "They want me? They'll get me. Just not exactly how they expected," she grinned as she stood up and walked away.

Jasper watched as she walked through his prison bars in awe, blinking and shaking his head as she disappeared right in front of his eyes.

Bella reappeared elsewhere in the castle, hidden behind thick draperies. Peering out from them, there was no one around but she knew it would not last for long. She heard the phone ring on the desk and the door open only a moment later.

Aro's voice sent a shiver through her as she heard him answer the phone on speaker. "Greetings. I hope you are calling with good news," he said cheerfully.

"As good as I can offer currently. She is working on her ability more as far as I know. Bella is reluctant to trust me but I'm working on her. The Cullen's man made Nemeton was destroyed recently so I suspect it will drive her to strengthen her gift more quickly," a familiar female voice came across the speaker of the phone.

Bella frowned as she drew in a breath, her anger growing as she forced herself to stay hidden to hear more. "Splendid. And just where are you now so that I may have a contingent prepared to retrieve and turn young Isabella once she is ready?"

"That information is not a part of our agreement Aro. I told you that I will let you know when you can come and will give the location only then. She will sense your kind if you come trampling around and ruin everything."

"I want the Ikiryō I was promised! I want her before the Cullens get her!" Aro screamed.

"With all due respect, sir, you're acting like a small child."

"And you better deliver if you want to see your sister Rebecca and her daughter again," he threatened.

There was silence on the other end of the phone before the woman spoke again. "I will work on getting her trained faster, your Highness," she replied sarcastically and hung up.

Peeking between the drapery, Bella saw a new and another recognizable presence in the doorway observing Aro at his desk. He had remained silent while he had been on the phone but appeared rather amused by the frustrated Cold One. "Your little pet not cooperating?" Caius questioned.

"She will do as told. I've been receiving updates on Isabella's progress, as infrequent as she tends to communicate."

"Is she true to her word? Do you honestly trust that she won't turn on you?"

"If she wants her family back alive, she will hand the girl over. In fact, send Felix down to spend some intimate time with Rebecca and send her a photo to remind her of her place. It should prove to be a nice incentive to get her to remain on track," Aro smile. "In the meanwhile, have we learned anything as to their location? The Druid continues to be elusive with that information."

Caius sneered at his brother. "You know I have never trusted their kind. They work with too often with wolves."

Aro smiled and nodded. "I will ask if she has come across any in her work with Isabella, and if she has, I shall instruct her to do what is necessary to drive them off."

"I feel your Druid is lying to you, Aro. I may despise werewolves but even I must concede that they have their purpose at times. Especially when they turn against their own kind. It seems one was brave enough to try contacting us recently with news of a ghost girl in America. Your Ikiryō is indeed keeping company with wolves," the blond Cold One deviously smiled. "Only she would not provide the exact location, but it certainly narrows down the region."

"Good! Send out our best trackers and Jane. I can't wait to slaughter them all. I want my Ikiryō."

~o.O.o~

Bella gasped as she laid on the couch in the loft but the breath came too sharp, too fast as her heart thrummed fast in her chest. Her hand clutched at her shirt as she struggled to gain another breath, feeling as though she was suffocating. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as blurry images of Peter and Derek loomed over her, their concern evident as their voices sounded as if they were under water and muffled to her ears.

"Bella…" Derek called to her as he hovered, his ears picking up her erratic heart rate. "Something isn't right. She's never reacted like this before when she came back," he said as he looked up at his uncle.

"I know she wasn't like this yesterday," Peter replied, just as distraught. "What do we do?"

She let out a small cry that drew both of their attention back to her in a way that had them panicking. "No...Bella, no…" Derek repeated as he moved her to the floor. He turned his head and strained to listen to her weakened heart rate and scrambled to start chest compressions when he found none. "Damn it Bella! Peter! Call Deaton! Scott! Mrs. McCall here! Argent! Someone!"

When Peter hesitated in his panicked state, Derek let out a roar, his eyes flashing red to enforce his command. The man scowled back at him but he nodded in response as he tried to shake his concern off as he turned away to call the young werewolf he sired.

Blinking back his own tears as he waited for the teenager to answer, he was grateful that the boy answered at all.

"Peter?" Scott asked, confused why the older wolf would call or even have his number.

"Get your mother and come to the loft now," he ordered as emotionlessly as he could. "Bring everything you can."

"Something happened to Derek?"

Peter squeezed his eyes shut as he listened to Derek continue to give Bella CPR. "No. Not Derek but you need to hurry. Please," he said softly. "Check on Lydia while you're at it."

"On it," Scott said quickly and disconnected the call to rally the troops.

Derek and Peter looked at one another as he continued his attempts to save her life, both wondering how her heart had failed and why when her entire being is supposed to keep from being that very situation. "Whoever is responsible, we're going to kill them," Derek growled.

"Finally, we are in agreement about something," Peter smiled weakly, his eyes falling to the pale, lifeless body that had become so important to the both of them. "Let's just get Princess through this first."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author Note: Last story update on my final minutes of my last night of my vacation. Enjoy! Much love, Meeko**

* * *

Derek was still pleading with Bella to come back, to start breathing, when Scott and Deaton arrived at the loft. The teenager stared at the scene in shock as Deaton jumped to action, moving swiftly to the man's side.

"How long has she been like this?" he asked as he pulled back her eyelids and flashing his penlight into them.

The wolf growled at the question and shook his head, unable to answer. Too far gone as he pressed down on her chest again. The Druid reached out and grabbed him by the wrist for him to stop so that he could set up the equipment he brought with him. "Move back Derek. I'll do my best to take care of her now," he attempted to assure the agitated man.

When he refused to leave her side, her skin paler than he'd ever seen on her form, he couldn't stop the tears from escaping. It took both Peter and Scott to pull him off the floor so that Deaton could safely do what he needed.

"She's been down maybe twenty minutes. Bella separated to try to see if she could find information on one of the groups searching for her and when she came back she - she...I don't know. It was like she was panicking or something," Peter spoke for his nephew. "Then her heart stopped."

The Druid started the AED he had attached to her, waiting for it to assess and charge. "You may want to hold Derek back," he warned as he thought about what was said. "Where exactly did she go?"

"Where the vampire royalty is, their castle in Italy I suppose," Peter shrugged as he looked on with concern. "What are her odds? Do you think if Derek tried turning her that it would work?"

At that suggestion, the wolf growled in protest. His eyes remained alert as he paced nearby, watching over every small movement that the Druid made. Deaton was careful as he continued to work over Bella, but he needed to have a better idea of what happened. The behavior of the wolf intrigued and concerned him as he knew that the man cared for the girl early on for what she had done for him, but he now appeared more territorial.

"Doubtful Peter. She isn't a normal human and is another entity by her rights. Can someone call Jessica and see if she might have some recommendations that may help? What else has changed since we've last seen one another?"

"Besides these two finally getting their heads outta their asses and admitting their crushes on each other? Not much. Bella has been wanting to practice her ghost trick, managed it a couple times, but this last one…" Peter shuddered as he looked at the girl.

Deaton nodded, understanding more now why the distressed wolf was behaving the way he was. "I see. If you would not mind, but could you help in keeping Derek back now? The last thing we need is for him to grow more upset than he already is," he warned, reconnecting the equipment for it to begin reassessing the girl.

Almost immediately it ordered for a shock, and he leaned back while it was administered. He looked up at Derek as he had shifted into his wolf form, struggling in Peter and Scott's hold as his red eyes were locked on the broken, unconscious body of the girl. Checking for a pulse, Deaton sighed and resumed compressions while the AED prepared for its second assessment and charge.

Once it was ready, he avoided looking up at anyone as the machine advised for another shock, watching as Bella's body convulsed in a spasm as the electricity went through her system. He reached out to check for a pulse. Closing his eyes, he gifted the boys with a smile and quickly began to clean his supplies up. "We need to bring her to my office where I have the equipment to monitor her," he said only to earn a growl back.

"She stays," Derek said as he threw Scott off of him. "No one is taking her from here."

Peter had already let go and hesitated as he glanced down to the girl he'd come to care for as a daughter. "As much as I get where you're coming from Doc, but you have to understand how much she does not like you guys and distrusts the outside world lately. If she woke up anywhere else… Can't you bring the stuff here? It'll help this asshole to chill the fuck out."

Deaton took a deep breath and slowly nodded. "It's not ideal, but I will have to work with your demands. Let's move her somewhere more comfortable. I will need to get more supplies."

Derek had already started towards them, stooping to take her in his arms. His eyes were filled with tears as he shifted back to his human self as he took her upstairs to his bedroom to lay her in bed.

When Scott was about to follow, Peter grabbed his arm to stop him. "Let him be," he whispered.

"He isn't exactly the most stable right now!" the young alpha argued, clearly concerned about Bella's safety.

Peter offered a wan smile. "She is perfectly safe with him. It wouldn't be a good idea to suggest even him to leave her side."

Scott wasn't so sure, but he wasn't about to argue. "Come," Deaton called to him from the door. "You can help me carry the equipment I need for our newest patient. Peter, I trust that you will immediately call if something changes?"

The man had given a succinct nod before he turned to head upstairs. He found Derek sitting beside her on the bed as he held her hand and sighed. "They are gone for now. What the hell is she going to throw at us next?"

Derek turned his head to look at Bella, who appeared unconscious still. "I'm going to kill every last one of them," he growled. "She doesn't deserve this."

"No. She doesn't. But what she needs right now is us to keep our heads on straight because if she wakes up and you aren't around, I'm not going to explain to her that you decided to run off half cocked in the name of revenge. Deaton got her back. Wait until she wakes up to see what she wants to do together," Peter encouraged.

"Fine," Derek eventually said as he crossed his arms over his chest and defiantly looked at his uncle. "So what are you going to do?"

"Since I doubt that you have any intention of leaving her side, I am going to chase Scott's puppies away as I'm sure that they are going to start sniffing around to check on her themselves. Maybe you should call that Hunter asshole and see if he knows anything about those vampire kings."

"If Scott's wants eyes on the inside, you can let Isaac stay. He's more on our side than his anyway."

"Hm, and their little bitch?" he smiled.

"I don't want either of them here," Derek growled, growing more irritated with each time the man opened his mouth.

Peter nodded, receiving the unspoken command and turned to leave. He felt somewhat lost, as he was unsure of how he could help in bringing the girl back. He was angry that his Cold One contact still had not returned any of his messages. If and when Whitlock did respond, he wanted answers.

~o.O.o~

It was late, and the loft was quiet as the monitor beeped softly in the darkness of the bedroom where Derek continued his protective vigil over Bella. He was resistant when Deaton returned to set everything up, but eventually they found a common ground in the girl's needed supervision.

The wolf kept his senses open for all threats while she was incapacitated, unable to move or defend herself once again. She had come so far, finding new strength inside herself in her time with the Hales and he was damned if she'd lose that again because of whatever she experienced. So when he heard the Druid woman's voice downstairs, he made his feelings well known as he stood to pace the length of his room.

As much as Jessica had wanted to go up to see her charge, Deaton, Isaac, and Peter strongly advised against it. While they understood her concern, the risk was simply too great with the temperamental Alpha that guarded her.

"Derek," a soft voice whispered, causing him to turn and stare in her direction.

His own heart nearly skipped at the sound, relief flooding his body as he made his way to her side. Taking her hand in his, he let his werewolf image that had been his blanket recede until his normal, human appearance was all she saw. "Hey," he smiled.

"Hey," she repeated, wincing as she shifted on the bed. "What happened?"

Derek swallowed as he looked over at her monitor, seeing that it was within the parameters that Deaton had told him to watch for. "You came back from your trip, and something went wrong. We don't know, but as soon as you were back in your body here, you just started having trouble breathing… Bella, your heart stopped, and you were in your body."

She blinked as she tried to remember, her eyes dropping from his as if she searched around for the answer. Looking back up to him, she was nothing short of afraid. "Derek…" she whimpered, tears in her eyes. "I don't know. I can't remember why…"

"Shhh…just relax. You need to heal again. You probably have some broken ribs. Sorry 'bout that," he apologized as he whispered into her ear, but he realized that she wasn't paying attention.

Bella was still fighting to remember what had happened, what drove her to that point where she'd react so violently. "I need to get out of bed. We need to...I don't know. We just need to do something," she insisted as she looked to him. "Help me up…"

"You need to rest!" Derek argued as he tried to keep her in the bed, but the stubborn girl continued to attempt to push against him. "Damn it! You just had a heart attack! Don't try to give me one too!"

"I need to move," she muttered as she ripped the cords that monitored her from her body. "Now you can help me, or I do this on my own. It's your decision, but I can't stay here in bed. There's too much that needs to be done, and I need to figure out...something..."

He let out a sigh, reluctant to give in to her demand but knew she would never give up. With a low growl, he moved to help her up. Taking her hand, he absorbed as much of her physical pain as he could when she let out a gasp, wrapping an arm around her ribs. Once he had her sitting on the edge of the bed and relatively steady, he knelt in front of her as he looked up into her face to make sure that she was fine.

Derek pushed her matted hair back, his eyes narrowing at how pale her face was even as he continued to pull the majority of her pain into himself. "You think you can manage while I find you some clothes?"

Her head hung as her grip on his hand tightened as she anticipated his letting go. Bella's breathing grew more focused when her own eyes turned to his. Gathering what strength she could, she took her hand from his so that he could leave her side, the sudden spike of pain forcing another gasp out as she attempted to keep from crying. "Go…" she whispered.

He hesitated for a moment before he stood and moved around the room, rushing to return to her side as quickly as he could. Digging through her recent laundry, he pulled out a pair of her sweats before pausing in consideration. Glancing back over his shoulder, he moved over to his closet and searched for one of his smaller sweaters. As soon as he had everything she would need, he set them on the bed beside her and swallowed his emotions back.

"Alright, alright, Bella," he repeated as he took a breath. His arms rested at her sides, fingers playing with the hem of the torn shirt she'd been wearing. "Let's get you changed and then downstairs."

Despite the situation being entirely about helping her, it was obvious to her that he was just as uncomfortable about it as she felt. Unable to stop the blush from coming, she bit on her bottom lip, she shrugged. The movement sparked a sharp pain in her chest, and she regretted it, but she let out a strangled chuckle with a groan. "Well, I have to admit. This wasn't exactly how I imagined you taking my clothes off."

"Maybe we should try another time when you're not so broken," Derek replied after a moment, with a playful smile. He shifted so that he was on his knees, taking a breath as he looked at her. "You ready?"

Before she could answer, he let out a growl as his head swung to the side to the stairwell. Bella looked at him confused as his eyes flashed red, something he avoided doing as much as possible around her unless he was truly angry. "What is it?" she asked, anxiety and fear tainting the air around her.

He breathed out through his nose, trying to calm down before turning back to answer her. "The Druid woman is causing a scene. Demanding to be the one to help you," he mumbled.

"I don't want her help," she shook her head, her voice shaking. "I only want you up here right now, Derek. Just - help me right now. Come on. Ignore her. Let's...do this…"

Derek stared at her, his eyes sweeping over her. Reaching out, he took hold of the hem of her shirt and slowly began to lift it. As Bella attempted to help with lifting her arms, she reached to grasp his arms to stop him. Her eyes and lips were pressed shut, struggling to avoid crying out in the discomfort and pain. Lowering the fabric, he nodded wordlessly. "It's ruined already," he pointed out.

Her eyes opened and met his as the back of his fingers brushed down the center of her chest until he grabbed the edge of where the tear of the shirt ended. His lips pulled back into a smirk as he ripped it the rest of the way. Blinking at the sight of her sitting in the ripped shirt, her chest rising with her breaths in her bra, he shook his head as he pushed forward and continued to pull the damaged clothes from her.

His task was particularly methodical as he was careful as helped pull the sweater over her head and her arms through the arms. The only time his eyes were physically on her, they were on her own and saw that they were filled with amusement. "So glad you find this funny," he complained.

"If I don't, then you may as well just have me committed," she answered back. "Besides - you teased me often enough, so I should think this would be payback."

His lip curled back at her comment. "How the hell is this payback?"

"You and your working out, shirtless. You have to know the effect you have on girls."

He looked offended at her insinuation, despite her clearly pained appearance. "I had no clue that you felt the way you did!"

"Bullshit, Derek," she declared, lightly slapping him on his cheek with the too long sleeve. "Now my pants. Help me up."

Derek only smiled back at her as he got her feet, making sure she was somewhat stable as she held onto his shoulders for balance. He began to pull what she wore down, not anticipating how he'd feel. It wasn't the first time he'd seen her legs bare, but he remembered them covered in bruises and cuts from what her vampire ex had inflicted on her. After that, she had always been covered around them.

He was unable to resist. He ran his hand down, over the back of her thigh, gripping behind her knee. He felt her body heat under his touch, her breaths coming shorter. Laying his forehead against her stomach, he sighed.

"I never thought you'd be a leg man," Bella murmured, breaking the silence, one hand moving to scratch lightly at the back of his neck. "Good to know."

Laughing, he dragged her pants over, reluctantly pulling his hands from her legs as he worked to help her into them. As soon as they were done, she was quite obviously exhausted from what little effort she had to do. "You know what? I'll have Peter send up some food. You're staying in bed. With me."

"Derek," she protested weakly. "We have too much to figure out. I need to remember what I saw. I can eat downstairs, later, when I don't feel like throwing up my empty stomach already."

"Forcing yourself to do things won't help you remember faster," Derek said kindly as he lifted her up carefully and placed her back down on the bed. "Now, are you comfortable or do I need to get you more pillows?"

She shook her head and held onto him, refusing to settle back, even as much as it pained her. "No...Take me downstairs. Derek! I can't stay in bed when there is something wrong," she argued.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to remain calm, but his patience was running thin. "Bella, look at you. Just a change of clothes wore you out. You had a heart attack. Your ribs are cracked. You've done enough for today, just rest."

Bella reached out to turn his head to face her. "Look at me. You told me what happened; that got me here now. You cannot understand this feeling I have inside me, this - undeniable fear - that something is wrong that I forgot in this. It's not just about me," she whispered. "I'll get through this. It's only a few ribs. I've had worse."

Derek growled as he gently lifted her off the bed. "Fine. Your funeral."

She grimaced as she held on to one arm. "No. It'd be all our funerals if we don't do find out what I saw."

He tried to be as gentle as possible with her as he maneuvered them down the stairs, made sure he threaded lightly before setting her down on the couch and grabbed a blanket to keep her warm.

Peter and Isaac watched silently, the older wolf holding back the Druid woman, his hand over her mouth until their friend was comfortable and settled. They had heard everything that had gone on upstairs, and once Jessica arrived after Deaton informed her of Bella's status, the Wolves only grew more protective of their young charge.

"Deaton went out to get some pain meds for her," Isaac said quietly, his eyes watching the two with awe. "He should be back any minute."

"Thanks."

Isaac watched them quietly for a moment, seeing that Derek was absorbing Bella's pain. "Would you like me to help so you can take a breather? Deaton showed me how."

The alpha glanced up at him and growled as he wasn't about to let anyone close, as he had since the ordeal began. "We're fine," he warned before his eyes settled on the red head. "Why is she still here?"

"Oh," Isaac sat down on the coffee table before Derek and Bella and leaned in as if he didn't want anyone to overhear it but them. "She wants to be sure that Bella's alright after having heard what happened. I don't know why Peter hasn't thrown her out yet, to be honest; she's getting on my nerves."

Peter shrugged as he continued to hold onto the woman when his nephew looked at him questioningly. "She was too persistent to my liking. Besides, we had more questions that she needs answering for," he said with a dark smile.

"Sit her down, tie her up, put a sock in it," Derek replied before looking back at Bella and pushed her hair out of her face. "Anything Isaac can get you?"

She was still pale, but her eyes were more alert as she was finding some comfort. Looking over at the boy, she smiled. "Anything but that horrible tea, if you don't mind?" she asked.

"Oh, no, not a problem," Isaac smiled, happy that he was finally able to contribute. "I'll get you some juice instead." With that, he pushed himself off the table and walked towards the kitchen.

"When are you going to make him a part of your pack?" she asked Derek once he left, amusement in her eyes. "Puppy Chow doesn't deserve him."

"I told him to leave once. I wasn't the best Alpha to him," Derek sighed. "I had my hands full with the Alpha Pack and didn't want him to get hurt so… I tossed him out."

"You're an idiot. That's been established," she murmured as she squeezed his hand. Her eyes looked around, unsure of the new onslaught of emotions she was suffering. "Steal him back. I like him, but that aside - this bad feeling? It's worse…"

Listening in, Peter had finished just finished tying up their guest. "I'm not surprised. You're right where you, well, technically died. I can feel your anxiety from over here, but you said you can't remember what you saw?"

Bella turned her head but couldn't see him from where she was. "I fucking died. It kind of reeks havoc on your brain dumbass," she snapped, keeping her voice low and trying not to stress her chest muscles too far.

Before anything else could be said, there was a knock on the door, and it opened. Deaton slipped in, a surprised expression on his face as he found Jessica bound and gagged on a chair with Derek and Bella sitting together on the couch. Looking between the two options of whom to react to first, he opted for his patient.

"Bella," he nodded as he slowly made his way towards the couch. "It is good to see you up, but I don't think you really should be out of bed yet."

The girl turned her eyes upward to him, her glare sharp and angry. She let out a growl of her own that put a proud smile on each of the wolves' faces. "Just don't even try suggesting anything less than what we've already got her doing," Derek said as he looked over her head at him.

"Alright," Deaton said as he looked at the wolf for permission to sit down in the free chair. When he nodded, Deaton moved to the chair and sat down. "I've been trying to find more information about your vampires and the problem they might pose but in all honesty, I'm afraid that I couldn't find much."

"I'm not surprised," Bella commented with a sigh. "I know they have laws about concealing their existence. It's possible that a gifted one could have thrown off any of your research too. Would be something Alice would do if she were able to see you, but she would have to have contact first for her gift to work on you."

"There is a possibility that our resident hunter might know a thing or two. I did manage to find a passage in an old book about humans in Europe with skin as thick as stone, shimmering in the sunlight, from centuries ago. Apparently they were worshiped as gods before being wiped off the face of the earth. Seeing as Mr. Argent's family is mostly rooted in Europe, I think he's your best chance."

Derek sat back as Isaac returned to them with Bella's drink, his face carefully composed but not missing the look he received. "Then I guess it's a good thing that we have someone that is close enough to Argent and happen to be free for that special errand."

Isaac warily looked at Derek as he handed Bella her orange juice. "It's not me, is it?"

"What do you think, Buddy?" Peter grinned. "Who else has a history with his nutty spawn? Besides, what makes you think that Charming here is going to leave our Princess for any length of time?"

"Of course it's me, it's always me." Isaac muttered as he ran his hand through his hair. "Well, Scott, obviously," he replied to Peter, tugging on his hair out of frustration. "Fine, I'll go. If I don't return, don't bother to look for me as Alison probably tore me to shreds."

"And you call yourself a werewolf?" Peter laughed mockingly.

Bella looked confused. "Why would she be pissed at Isaac?" she asked, looking at her wolf.

"I don't know," Derek said amused before smiling at Isaac. "Something you wish to share?"

"I did. I told you that she still holds a torch for Scott. She didn't particularly liked it when I told her that I knew."

"That's nothing new. I saw that, and I didn't even know any of you," Bella mumbled.

"Yeah well, she doesn't want to feel anything for Scott anymore, so she picked me instead. And yesterday I told her off. She didn't take that kindly," he shoved his hands in his pockets. "She likes to stab things. Mainly me. I'll be back in a bit." And with that, he sauntered out of the room, the big door sliding open and closed.

"He's a wuss. Please tell me you're not considering taking him back?" Peter said to Derek. "Unless you want him to become your lap dog."

Bella let out that growl again. "Peter, shut your mouth. How about you make yourself useful and come up with an idea to help me remember what I saw during my trip to the Volturi that caused this little mishap," she argued, rubbing at her chest.

"Oh, but there is a way," Peter smirked. "But neither Derek or I will be willing to do that on you as it's quite dangerous."

She looked back to her boyfriend with a frown as Deaton hesitated. "What is this method? How is it dangerous? Tell me why you haven't said anything about since I woke up and have been going on about these - feelings!"

Derek sighed and extended his claws. "These. Go into your neck. I could hit something wrong and sever something important."

"Or," Deaton said carefully. "A guided hypnosis could work. No risk at all for anyone."

There was a resistant moaning and struggle from Jessica at the suggestion that had Peter roll his eyes. "What are we doing with this bitch? She's been irritating as fuck since she showed up."

"Perhaps if you allow her to speak, she may be able to offer an alternative?" Deaton continued.

The wolf sighed as he waited for Derek and Bella to decide on what they wanted. While he hated having to follow orders of an alpha, with the girl in the picture, his nephew was more of a ticking timebomb than he'd ever been and just waited for his word. Better to be safe than sorry, even if there didn't seem to be anything going on right now.

"Let her speak," Bella said, her voice soft as it shook slightly.

The change in her emotions caused Peter to narrow his eyes in her direction. He could taste the trepidation that she let off. He was not happy about what she wanted but pulled the gag from the woman.

"First of all, why did you tie me up?" Jessica tried to remain calm as she shifted a little in her bonds to try to get more comfortable. "Second of all, hypnosis won't work on an Ikiryo. She has a mental shield, remember? It'll block it. Either her memory comes back naturally, or you'll have to dig in, but I don't advise that. Thirdly, you should be in bed, Bella."

Peter rolled his eyes and stuffed the gag back in the druid's mouth. "That's enough."

Bella sat there, listening to her with a concerned look on her face. Only it wasn't the same concern that Deaton held. "Have either of you done this thing before?"

"Once," Derek admitted. "With Peter's guidance and I did it on Isaac."

"And look how that turned out," Peter said with a snort.

"There's nothing wrong with Isaac," Deaton said as he looked over to Peter. "Please. Do not intentionally try to scare the young woman, Peter."

She sat there quiet as her hands shook, staring at the coffee table. "I trust you, Derek."

He was skeptical, but he could feel her confidence. He just didn't know what was causing the fear, and perhaps going this route would be the only way to find out why fear was constant with her since she woke up. "I don't like this. If I hurt you…"

"You won't," Bella insisted.

"Why don't you give your body some time to heal more? A few more days to get stronger for this," the Druid said, not liking what she was planning at all. "He was correct in the risk of this particular method for someone other than another werewolf."

She ignored him, keeping her focus on Derek. "If we don't do this, it could take days, if not weeks, before I remember everything. If I get it back at all."

"And while you've shown to be very… resilient, you only just returned from the dead. Give it a day. Or two before your attempt. Please."

Bella stared at Derek. It was up to him if he were to agree and go ahead. She knew he knew she would want to do this as soon as possible and why. Any opinion, aside from perhaps Peter's, meant nothing to her.

"Don't look at me," he said as he shook his head. "I already thought it was a bad idea for you to leave your bed."

Peter let out a long sigh. "If she's finished her juice, go for it. She's too impatient, and you're too hesitant to say yes so we'll deal with the fallout, if there is one."

She grinned, happy to get at least one person's support. "Great! How about now? You said it hurt? Can't be any worse than what Edward put me through, to be honest."

"Juice," Peter said, eyeing her sternly.

"Dickhead," she grumbled as she drank it with some effort. Forcing herself to finish it so that they could get started on what she wanted. Holding the cup up to show she finished it, she let out a sigh.

Derek scowled, shaking his head as he ran hand over his face. Reluctantly, he stood to put some space between them as he attempted to come to terms with what he was about to do, quickly. He felt her eyes followed him as far as she was capable until he was behind her.

Deaton was still against this experiment that they weren't even sure would work. He was about to object again, to have them delay this when she looked up at him. His gaze shifted behind her as the Alpha had shifted into his werewolf form. Grabbing the couch, he was quick as he drove his nails into the back of Bella's neck, causing her to gasp out and her body to spasm.

Moving to take in how they were handling the mind intrusion, Peter rushed to their sides to observe. He watched on, cursing as he saw Bella's eyes begin to roll back. Taking her hand, he listened closely, relieved that her heart rate and breathing were strong, though slightly labored. Nothing that wasn't entirely unexpected.

"What do you think he's seeing?" Deaton found himself asking after a moment.

Peter shrugged, his charge tied up momentarily forgotten. "Well before the whole heart attack thing, she did her teleportation thing to the vampire castle in Italy. A recon mission of sorts."

At his words, the atmosphere in the room took a shift. He didn't think of it at first. Looking over at Jessica, he was confused at the terror on her face as she stared at Derek with his nails buried in the Ikiryo girl.

"You do know how dangerous that could be? God knows what she encountered there," the Druid whispered harshly, scolding the man.

"You argue with her," Peter smiled as Derek withdrew his nails from Bella. "What's the good word?"

What none of them expected, however, was for the werewolf to turn and growl menacingly at Jessica, who was struggling against her bonds. He let out a roar that caused her to freeze in place as he took her by the throat and threw her, still tied to her chair, across the loft.

"When do they expect you to turn her in?!" Derek demanded.

Deaton bristled at what they were hearing, just as Peter looked surprised. While he knew he didn't like the woman, it was something they hadn't anticipated learning. "What are you accusing her of Derek?"

The wolf was still too worked up to be able to think straight enough to shift back to human form. "She is working with the vampires. The ones in Italy after Bella. They have her set to train her before turning her over to them in exchange for family," he snarled.

"That's not all," Bella spoke tiredly from behind the men. "They also plan to come and take out all of you. They suspect I'm with werewolves, and they have some plan to take all of you out to get me. They already sent out a tracker to find me, and Jane… She could bring you down with just a look. Oh god…"

Her fear, her tears was enough to pull Derek's rage back, and he turned back to look at her. "That's it," he murmured. "That's what you felt when you came back…" Rushing to her, he took her hands. "We're going to fight. Don't be afraid for us. We can take them. Shh...just rest now…"

Looking up to his uncle, he was anything but happy. "Take care of the bitch. Make sure she doesn't go anywhere until we are ready to deal with her. I'll fill you in on everything I saw as soon as I get her settled back in bed."

Peter grinned, excited as he got to have some fun with Jessica. Even Deaton knew that any objects he would make would fall on deaf ears, though he wasn't sure any longer that he could truly defend her himself. The Hales hadn't trusted her from the beginning, and it seems, it had been for a good reason.

There was so much more they needed to know, and he had a feeling that it went even beyond the family.


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR NOTE: This chapter introduces a third fandom, that had been previously hinted in one of the beginning chapters. While I am very aware this may not sit well with some followers; I do not apologize. However, it was setting up for what I have planned for a sequel which takes Bella and her story into another fandom. Regardless, I do hope that you think that I merged the three fandoms well. Enjoy!**

~~o.O.o~~

"Ow! Derek!" Bella struggled in his hold as he carried her back up the stairs, away from everyone. "Derek, stop! Please!"

He didn't until he was at the top of the stairs, safe in his room and lowered her to her feet where she turned away from him to take ahold of the baluster. "Bella. You're in no shape to be stressing yourself out like this. If you go through all that again, you might not come back the next time," he argued, angry with her insistence.

She only glared back up at him before she stood up straighter, wrapping an arm around her ribs with a grimace. "I'll get over it. So will you. But neither of us will if we're all dead because that is what they want to do, and she's involved up to her eyeballs," she whispered. "I remember what I heard in that castle."

Derek ran his hand over his face, torn between wanting to know what happened so that he could confront the druid woman and caring for the girl his feeling had grown far greater for than he'd ever expected. Letting out a breath through his nose, he closed his eyes. Eventually, he asked as calmly as he could. "What did you hear?"

Bella let out a hiss as she turned to face him and took a step closer. "She may not be innocent, but she's also being forced to participate. What I heard, Aro has her sister and niece to gain her loyalty and services to hand me over."

If what she was saying was true, and he knew for himself, there was little that he wouldn't do for his family and pack, which made the whole situation all that more complicated. He let out a frustrated growl. "Alright, fine. What do you propose we do? She can't be trusted. I won't risk you getting injured further…"

She rolled her eyes at him, pulling her arm around her ribs. "Do you know of anything supernatural that would help speed up my healing?"

He sighed, silently reaching out for her hand to take some of the pain from her. Quickly, her face smoothed out from the grimace she'd been trying to fight. "For the kind of injuries, you have now, the only time that I know of. I doubt Deaton will have anything. All I can do for you is help with the pain," Derek softly admitted.

"Thank you for that, but Derek - don't treat me like I'm a porcelain doll. Please? Before Edward left me, he did that and then the one who I thought was my best friend did the same thing until he learned the truth about my relationship with the Cullens," Bella expressed her feelings of hurt over his over protectiveness. "I get you don't want anything more to happen to me, but if it happens, it will happen whether you are there or not. That is one thing that Jessica got right. With that disgusting tea and practice, I could eventually control this; they won't be able to change me, and I won't die."

Still keeping her hand in his, Derek moved closer to wrap his arms around her. As much as he hated it, he knew she was right. He wouldn't be able to protect her from everything, and it would make him no better than the monsters currently hunting her down. "Let's get something around your ribs. It may not help much, but at least it'll prevent more damage."

"Fine," Bella murmured, agreeing as he helped her to the bed. By the time he was finished, she'd been so drained emotionally and physically that she had no choice but to lay down for a nap. Once he was sure that she was asleep, he returned downstairs, glowering as he looked over everyone present

Deaton drew in a deep breath. "Derek," he started to speak calmly, his eyes glancing over to where Peter was keeping Jessica. "I understand your anger, and I agree that it is justified. However, may I request that you hold off on actually taking her life? As Bella had shared, she was doing what she was under duress..."

Derek answered with a low growl as he turned to face the female Druid. "You will live for now. If we find out that the story about your sister and niece is a lie, you will suffer the same fate as those hunting Bella."

In the chair she was bound to, their prisoner visibly sagged, her eyes rolling back both in relief and irritation over the situation she'd found herself. Letting out a moan, she agreed quickly in hopes of avoiding further torment, nodding emphatically. Once the go ahead nod was received, Peter pulled the gag out of her mouth. "I did what I had to, to get my family back. While I am sorry for what's happened to Bella, I won't say that I wouldn't go back and do things differently."

The Hales shared a significant look with one another before Peter smacked her over the back of her head. "That's just because I don't like you," he muttered as he moved to stand behind her while his nephew debated on how to proceed. "Truthfully, I say we just kill her while we're ahead. We don't know if she hadn't already given out Bella's location as it is."

"I didn't, but the Volturi has a vampire named Dimitri, a very skilled tracker, in their ranks," Jessica moaned as she lifted her head to look the Alpha in the eye. "I had been stalling them as much as I could. Yes, they wanted her stronger, but I was hoping to get her stronger as well so that she could fight against them instead of for them if they were successful in changing her. Isabella would be their ultimate weapon and could wipe out all their enemies and other supernatural races. Do you think I want Aro to get his greedy hands on someone so powerful?"

Derek ran a hand along his jaw, knowing that he really should have Bella there to listen to her admissions, but healing was priority number one for the girl. "The vampires aside, you've been withholding information about Bella and what she is. The secrets and coy deflections stop now. That – tea – you've made her drink. Were you lying or does it prevent her death?" He made his way closer, reaching out to encase her in as he held the arms of the chair. "And, considering her current state, is there a way for her to heal herself faster than a human?"

Turning her head away, she glared at him sideways. "I never lied about that tea. She does need it to keep her in suspension when she projects herself. There isn't much in the way of faster healing. You could try and make friends with a traditional vampire, but they are harder to locate as they blend in with the humans a lot easier than the Cold Ones if they have a spelled stone to protect them from the sun. Their blood may be able to heal an Ikiryō," she spoke slowly as if she was debating on even telling them that much. Looking back at him, her brow furrowed with the gravity of both Bella's and her situation. "If you do decide to seek one of them out, just be forewarned that I do not know how their blood would affect her. Ikiryōs are so rare that for as much as I do know, I'm learning with you as well."

Peter watched as his nephew grew frustrated by the information. He was certain he wouldn't be willing to chance any random being to test Isabella's healing. "Would a traditional that's just as rare as Bella be more likely to work?" he curiously questioned, drawing everyone's attention to him as he rubbed his jaw in thought.

Jessica shifted in the chair, trying to roll her shoulders in her uncomfortable position as she tried to follow the mercurial werewolf's train of thought. "In theory, yes," she eventually answered. "Though I don't see how one would be rarer than another."

A small grin appeared on his lips as he walked passed Derek, slapping him on the shoulder. "I think I know a way. Trust me," he murmured.

"What? How?" the Alpha questioned, confused.

"Yes, Peter. I'm intrigued as to your plan as well," Deaton added, curious and concerned about the girl they'd all taken a liking to since her first appearances.

"Just trust me, okay?" Peter asked, holding his hands out. "I just need a few minutes with the Princess. I'll be back down soon."

Derek blinked and shook his head. "She just finally fell asleep! Leave her be!"

Peter rolled his eyes as he paused on the steps. "I don't think she'll mind being woken up for this. Especially if it means her healing faster. In fact – didn't she ask you that very question earlier?"

Turning away, Derek knew that unless he gave an Alpha command, his uncle would continue. His issue was compounded by the fact that he knew the man was right. That and Bella would surely be furious with him if he held such information from her longer than necessary. Despite not being religious, he found himself unable to keep from saying a silent prayer that whatever Peter Hale was up, would work.

~o.O.o~

Peter's heart went out to the girl in the bed. He could see and feel that she was still in a great deal of discomfort, despite having finally fallen asleep. Scratching the back of his head as he figured the best way to wake Bella up, he let out a sigh as he went to sit beside her.

Shaking her arm gently, he quietly called out to her. "Bella. Princess… We need you to wake up…"

When he went to tickle her nose, she let out a low moan and swatted his hand away from her face until she finally opened her eyes. After a quick glance around the room, Bella glared at him with annoyance. "What?"

He smirked down at her attempt at aggression in her sleepy state. She was a warrior kitten, wanting to fight but yet unable. "Cute, but this is important and could help you heal these bones faster."

At hearing that, Bella was definitively more awake, making every attempt to sit up in the bed. "What are you talking about? I asked Derek, and he didn't know of a way—"

"Derek doesn't, but you do. I think you've met him before you came to us," he whispered, dropping his voice lower as he leaned in closer. "Remember when we spoke of the hybrid, that you met him?"

She narrowed her eyes, blinking as she recalled the conversation vaguely. While it had only been a couple of days before, she had been through so much that her memories were spotty. "I never actually met these people when I was out like that. Most were afraid or attacked me, Peter."

"You mentioned that, yes. But do you think you've got enough juice for you to take a trip to find him? The bitch downstairs indicated that their type of vampire blood should be able to help you. However, the odds would be more in your favor if you used one that was just as rare as you are," he explained.

Bella's face smoothed out as she had learned to carefully control her emotions long ago. "And we trust this information, why?"

"Because she has just as much to lose as you. You know that she is acting on their orders because of her family being taken. While I'm all for torturing the bitch, she has nothing to gain by leading us astray now."

"You're still going to beat the shit out of her, aren't you?" she sighed, pulling on him to sit up further in the bed.

Helping her, he shrugged with a coy smile that had her thinking he was more like a troublesome fox than the dangerous wolf that he truly was. "Probably. Most likely. She still conspired against family, so she has to suffer."

Running a hand over her tired face, she grimaced as a sharp pain shot across her ribs. Wrapping her free arm around herself, she eyed the older man in resignation. "Okay, fine. How do I do this? I mean, how do I find this guy and know that it's him?"

"Oh, Princess, that I wish I could truly help you with, but you know your ability better than I. From what I had heard, whispers through others when I was on my own, was that their family had spent time in Europe, London. Significant time in New Orleans back in the day. Remember how you found Derek, just try focusing on the hybrid," he offered.

She pouted for a moment. "I always wanted to visit New Orleans. So much history there," she mumbled. Letting out a breath, she laid back down and closed her eyes as she tried what he suggested. "You do know that the thing with Derek most likely worked because we already knew one another and, um…"

"You two have a thing for each other? Yeah, I considered it, but we also figured and determined that you seek out all of us when you need to. Not the other way around. Now stop stalling and let's get to healing," Peter chastised lightly, swatting at her cheek until she pushed him away.

Closing her eyes again, Bella let out a deep breath as her body relaxed in the bed. It wasn't long before her skin grew paler and her heart began to slow until it was nearly inaudible. Hearing movement behind him, Peter smiled slightly before turning to face his nephew.

"How did you know that she would know about the hybrid?" Derek asked, glancing to the nearly dead girl in the bed.

His uncle shrugged a shoulder. "When you were out running, we got to talking, and the detail slipped when she spoke about the places she popped up in before finding Beacon Hills. She didn't know who or what he was, but I think he was one of her first attempts to reach out for help."

"I don't like this. He's going to want to keep her for himself. Just like the Volturi, he's going to want that kind of power," Derek tried to reason against the current plan.

"I don't think so…" Peter mused as he looked back to Bella curiously. "I think there is just something about this girl that he may want to help her fight for nothing in return."

"I hope you're right, and this won't end up backfiring in our faces in the future," Derek replied, crossing his arms as he looked at Bella again. "I'll be downstairs. Make sure she's alright. I'll have her tea that she hates ready for when she's back."

"Yes, boss…" Peter sighed, rolling his eyes as he made himself comfortable in his nephew's armchair for a long wait.

~o.O.o~

Bella appeared in the middle of a beautiful courtyard, looking around as the embers of her reflection of the Hale's triskelion burned below her feet. She could not help but to feel cautious of her surroundings as the air was tinged with a lingering threat that she recognized all too well.

Making her way through the large home, she smiled at the rustic beauty it offered. Peering around corners, searching for anyone that might be able to help her find the one she came seeking, most of the place was dark and empty. Lit only by flickering candles and sconces, the hallway above the courtyard held her attention as she slowly climbed the stairs to make her way to the second floor.

Stopping in front of an open set of doors, her head tilted to the side curiously as she watched the man struggle with his artwork and canvases. He appeared frustrated, angry, and defeated as he tore through the unfinished painting, attempting to rip the fabric apart.

"You know, the more you fight against it, you tend to lose it faster," she commented as she stood behind the sofa, startling the fair-haired man.

He jumped to his feet, holding the wooden end of his paintbrush towards her in defense until he truly took in her appearance. "You…"

Bella smiled slightly, glancing around with hesitation at the fact that she was once again seeking someone's help, a stranger's. "Me…"

"I remember you," he murmured as he made his way around the debris he caused to get a closer look of the girl. "You are not a vampire or wolf. You are not like any witch I've encountered in my years…"

"Because I am none of those things," Bella replied honestly, not moving from where she stood, however turning to face him as he moved about. "My name is Bella."

"Bella…" he repeated with a nod. "You appeared on the street here several months ago. My brother and I saw you." At her confused expression, attempting to recall the particular visit, as she had many in that period all over, he continued to recount it. "We were after a young vampire that was set to come after someone close to me. He was distracted by your appearance and went after you, only to go through you. My brother and I stood and waited for what you would say or do, but you left."

She drew in a breath as she had in fact remembered it. Nodding slightly, she reached up to run her hand over her ribs that were ailing in her physical body. "I was seeking help at the time but was still learning how to control my abilities. I still am learning now, but…" she stopped, eyeing him as she debated on continuing as it was apparent he had his issues going on.

"What are you?" The man questioned.

"What are you?" she countered. "We are both of the same worlds. The supernatural. That is all that should matter. Not sides or teams. I am friends with werewolves. I am allied with hunters. I may even consider a Druid, an acquaintance if he didn't remind me so much of one of those who held me prisoner for so long. I told you my name. Would it not be fair that I learn yours?"

He genuinely appeared surprised that she hadn't known who he was. While she didn't exhibit fear of him, he could clearly see she feared something. "Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson. As much as I'm enjoying this conversation, may I ask why you are here?"

"I - It was suggested that I come seeking the hybrid's help for a problem I have, but seeing that you and yours have your problems going on, I feel that I do not have any right to ask anything of you. For one, I have nothing that I can truly offer you in return," she sighed as she looked down at her hand that faded slightly in transparency. "I don't even have much more strength to remain here much longer before I have to go back to my body."

"What is it that you need? Why did you come to me?" Klaus asked. "I have no strength to fight someone else's battles. I have a pack of wolves that have the magical ability to drain me of my immortal strength because of a witch that I somehow wronged. As lovely as you are, Sweetheart, I'm afraid I fail to see how I can help you."

Bella wasn't sure how to answer his demands. She came there seeking him out, and she felt she owed some explanation why she intruded on his space. "Have you ever heard of the Volturi?"

"Blasted rubbish of excuses for vampires they are, but yes. They keep to their business, and we keep to ours. Why do you ask?"

"They are hunting me down with the sole intention of attempting to turn me and what I am into one of their servants. I can do extraordinary things; I assure you. But being one of them, a Cold One, especially, is not something I'm interested in. It wasn't until I met my wolves and that I learned that there were other types of vampires and beings out there that my world was...different. You wanted to know what I am? The Druids call me an Ikiryō. What that means, I'm not sure. I'm not Asian as far as I know, but what I've been able to do so far does frighten the hell out of me. However what scares me more is that those creatures are hell-bent on finding me and killing those that I consider friends and family to get what they want. I can't help them right now. I nearly died after my attempt at a - reconnaissance trip, and they performed compressions on me as my heart had truly stopped. They believe that the blood of your kind, that's just as rare as I am, would help heal me so that I can help defend my friends at their side. That is all I am asking for."

The corner of Klaus' lips curled upward as he took a step, daring as he moved closer. "Just what have you been able to do, Love?"

Bella scowled as she looked up at him, tilting her chin up to face him. "First, do not ever call me Love. I dated a Cold One, who also happens to have the same agenda as the Volturi and is searching for me. He called me Love all the time. Second, I doubt you truly want to know. What I know I can do could essentially remove everything that makes you, you. Do you want to be human again? Lose your vampirism and the wolf in you? Go ahead and piss me off because as soon as I'm healed up, I have no problem coming back if you so desire to trifle with me."

His eyes sparkled. Fear, amusement, lust. "Perhaps we can come to an agreement that would be amiable to the both of our needs…"

She eyed him, weighing his genuinity before nodding slightly. "I was told that your blood might be able to heal me. Now there is a tonic that I can drink in this form that helps protect my life, but we aren't sure if your blood would work the same."

"We can certainly give it a try, though I'm not at full strength myself due to those wolves I mentioned before," he said as he bit into his hand. Holding the bleeding appendage out to her, he could see the clear nervousness of his offering. "Go on. We can't continue to be business partners if you are injured or dead, now can we?"

Bella knew she needed to get back to Beacon Hills quickly. If his blood helped, then she would help him with his current predicament. She gently, and very carefully concentrated, took hold of his hand as he moved it up to her lips where she drank what she was able. She feared that the scent or taste of the blood would revolt against her, as it was often done when she was back in Forks, but it did neither of those things.

"Well there now. That wasn't so bad," he smiled, but she was soon distracted, disappearing from before him. Overcome with irritation, he shouted, "Just eat and run. Am I a fast food joint for supernatural beings now?!"

Turning, Klaus found his brother standing at the threshold of the room, looking around concerned. "Is everything alright with you or have you completely lost your mind? You're dripping blood all over the carpet!"

Klaus gaped at him, unable to find words for a moment. "That girl we saw in the alley came back and needed to feed on my blood. Elijah! She was just here, right before you returned!"

Elijah sighed as he feared for his brother's sanity. "Regardless of your fantastical manipulations, Marcel and I have figured out a way to rid the wolves of their rings. It will just take a little of time, but the plan is in place."

"I did not dream her up, brother," he argued.

"I am sure you did not, however-"

Bella reappeared with a smile on her face, and her hand held out to Klaus until he reached for whatever she was giving him. "There are three fewer wolves that are now human, and without the gene to turn again. I am beginning to feel better, thank you. I really must go home because I am sure that my family is worrying about my extended absence after all we've gone through already."

"Wait!" Klaus scrambled to say more to her before she left again. "How can I find you in the future?"

Pursing her lips as she glanced over his shoulder to the bewildered man she remembered, she smiled again. "If you can contact the hunter named Argent, you'll eventually find me. Good luck with your situation!"

In a blink, she was gone again.

"Still, think I was making her up this time?" Klaus questioned his brother as he shoved the blue stoned rings in his hand and walked away.

~o.O.o~

Bella woke up in bed, back in Derek's loft and simply laid there for several moments. Drawing in a deep breath, she could feel that her ribs had already begun to heal, grateful for that ability even when not in her actual body. She wasn't about to question the dynamics of how it worked.

When Peter's face appeared above her, blocking her line of sight to the ceiling. "Argh! You ugly bastard! Get back!" she screeched, pushing him away.

"So it worked? Did you meet him? Was he as much of an ass as me or worse like everyone claims? I'm worse, right?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes as she got out of bed. "What does it matter to you? It's not like he has any interest in hunting you down, so your pretty head is safe," she replied, turning as she heard movement behind her. Smiling at Derek, she raised her hands above her head. "It worked."

"I see that. I have your tea for you that you hate. As horrible as it is, I'd rather not lose you again. Or come close like this," he said as he held up the mug and saw her face grimace.

"I know," she sighed, ignoring Peter as he slipped out of the room while the two stared at one another. "At least we have a powerful new friend. Though I'm certain, we can't count on his help this time."

Derek nodded as he approached the bed, taking a seat beside her quietly. Setting the mug on the end table, he tried to sort through his feelings about the whole ordeal. He knew it was a necessary attempt, but his fears about the man reached him just as every other supernatural creature in the world that knew of him. "So it went well?"

Bella nodded as she moved closer to him, taking his hand in hers and bringing his fingers up to her lips to kiss. "We spoke for a few about my problem. I learned about one he was experiencing. He gave me his blood without any more questions, but I felt I should do something. I took down a few of those that were after him that happened to be around his home. Thanked him and came home. What's the matter?"

His eyes drank in her face before moving his hand to cup her cheek. Leaning in, he pulled her to him as he laid a gentle kiss on her lips. A kiss that she returned eagerly. Coming apart for air, she looked at him curiously as she waited for his answer.

Sighing, simply knowing she wouldn't let him going without understanding why he was so upset about her reaching out so far for help that he wished he could give her, he leaned his forehead against hers. "Their kind of vampire, especially ones as old as the hybrid, is capable of mind manipulation. I feared that he might try to control you the way that all these Cold Ones are after you. I don't want to lose you."

Reaching up with both her hands, Bella wrapped her fingers around the back of his neck. "I'm here, with you. I can't promise what will happen in the future. Whether it be tomorrow, next week, or next year, but I'm here with you now, and I'm not looking to go anywhere else." Thinking after a moment, she shrugged a shoulder playfully, pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth, she continued. "Well, except maybe the bathroom…be right back!"

He couldn't help but laugh as she kissed him quickly before jumping off the bed and running off. "Okay, so I only have to worry about losing you to nature. Works for me," he said, more to himself as he stood to get her a change of clothes. He left out one of his t-shirts with a pair of her pants. Calling out to her, he was simply more relaxed. "Bella? I left you some clothes on the bed. Your tea is on the table. We'll be waiting for you downstairs."

"Okay! I'll be down in a few!" she called out through the door over the running water.

Nodding, he made his way back downstairs, seemingly with an extra skip in his step. At seeing his uncle's amused face, he scowled and let out a low warning growl to keep him silent. His gaze soon fell on Jessica, wondering what they would do with her. Derek wanted to wait for Bella, knowing she'd be quite vocal if she didn't have a say in what would happen, considering she is the intended victim in everything.

It didn't take long before the girl made her way down, moving much easier as she had magically healed from her new, faraway friend. "Alrighty then. Disgusting tea drunk - I even finished it this time so I should be good for a few months before having to suffer through that again, right?" Bella asked as she attempted to remain as impassive as she could, looking to the Druid woman.

Tired, Jessica simply nodded. "Yes. It would be best to drink a couple every three months. At the very least."

Nodding, Bella looked to her favorite wolves and to Deaton, who appeared concerned and contrite with her presence. "Whatever issues anyone has, let's get it out. Here and now. Because we have a huge battle ahead and we don't need to be fighting amongst ourselves. Deaton… I know you mean well and all, but I need you to just keep your distance. You remind me too much of Carlisle that it's rather disturbing. Maybe in time I can get over it, but your sunny disposition and medical expertise are just too much for me right now. Peter? I love you like a father. I never knew mine and while Phil tried…" She trailed off at that lost family. "You're the closest thing I have to that, and I don't want you to change who you are. Except, well, don't kill good people just because. That whole thing I had to hear from Scott, while it was fucked up and wrong, just no. Jessica."

At her name, the redhead looked up with nothing but defeat on her face. She had no idea what she would hear, but she certainly believed it would cut her down more than she already was.

"You deceived Deaton, the packs here, and myself. You were supposed to help, are supposed to as a Druid. You let yourself be taken by those - walking disco balls that it makes it very difficult to work with you now that we know the truth. You could have said something, especially after learning what I had come from with the Cullens. It wouldn't have been my first encounter with them, and we would have helped. Your sister and niece do not need to suffer needlessly at the hand of sadistic monsters. I am giving you this one warning and if you betray us again - I mean in any way - I will come after you myself. Whatever Peter and Derek had planned for you would be a walk in the park compared to what I will do."

Blinking at her, unsure of what she was truly saying at that moment, she simply nodded. She had never intended to let it go as far as it had, but she knew she wasn't out of hot water with the group. Not until the threat was long and gone.

"Let her go," Bella ordered, crossing her arms as she paced the floor. She appeared to be deep in thought when the door buzzer sounded. Making her way over, she pulled it open and smiled when she saw her other 'father.' "Mr. Argent."

"Bella," he nodded with a smile, looking her over. He stepped in hesitantly with a couple of pizzas in hand. "You seem to be moving around pretty well for someone with broken ribs. Isaac said that you had an incident?"

Waving him in, she shrugged, winking over at Derek as he made his way closer. "Minor mishap. Occupational hazard you can say. However, we managed to make a new friend that was capable of helping me heal, so I'm tiptop shape for battle."

"Yeah…" Chris started as he set the boxes down and turned to look at her and Derek. "About that. I been doing some research and I think those shifters up in Forks may be able to help."

"Yeah…" Bella mimicked his drawing the word out and shook her head. "That's not going to happen. I know them, and they did nothing to help me when they knew I was being held against my will."

"They are more than capable of fighting against them and while Beacon Hills' wolves are capable - we could use the numbers. Those shifters are spellbound to react to the Cold Ones. It's in their nature to fight them. I don't know why they didn't go after the coven that held you, but I'm asking you to please consider it," he implored.

"I'll think about it," she replied, stepping back into Derek's arms, having felt him move closer with her upset. "I make no promises. I already granted that one there conditional leniency. It will be harder with the Quiletes because there were supposed to be my friends."

Chris nodded as he understood her standpoint and didn't comment further. He certainly wasn't about to push her considering what he'd learned she'd just went through the last couple days through Isaac. "So - I understand that Isaac may be considering coming back to your pack."

Derek appeared surprised at that while Bella smiled. "If he's smart, he'll leave Puppy Chow in the dust. That boy will only get him killed."

"Scott is a good kid…"

"I'm sure he is, but he's a shitty werewolf. You turned an idiot Dad!"

"Sorry Bella!" Peter mumbled around a slice of pizza. "Let's hope your boyfriend does better. He's turned some questionable wolves since he's became Alpha. Have you told her about Erica?"

She turned to look up at Derek with a raised eyebrow. "Who's Erica?"

"A wolf I turned. Uh - she and I were involved but nothing serious. At least on my part. It's been over for a long time; I assure you," he attempted to reassure her, though there was a clear sense of nervousness in his tone.

"Uh huh… you and I will be talking later," she muttered, a smile hiding on her lips but still happy to be stronger. She could feel the fight coming on, and she was almost thirsting for it now. Or maybe she'd been spending too much time with Peter. Regardless, they had to start on their defensive preparations and utilize Jessica. She was sure that there was more there and turning her into a double agent of sorts was only the beginning of her retribution.

"So what do we do? The majority of the supernatural in town aren't trained enough for a fight and it will more than likely come to it. I'm certain of one," Chris interrupted her thoughts, forcing her to acknowledge him and his previous suggestion that she was strongly against.

She knew he was right. However, Bella was obnoxiously obstinate in her feelings against the tribe after they allowed her to remain in the Cullens' care for so long. "If you want the shifters, then you can call them. I won't. Just make sure that they keep their distance from me if they do come," she let out evenly. "Otherwise, I won't be responsible for how I respond to a perceived threat. Am I clear?"

"Very," her pseudo-father nodded. "I'll get in contact with them. Do we have any ideas of a timeframe for the Cold Ones' arrival?"

A smile graced over her face as her eyes set on Jessica. "No, but we will find out."


	18. Chapter 18

**Author Note: I'm back! This update isn't quite as long as typical chapters but alas, it covered everything that needed to be covered per my outline for the story. Still working on the next chapter. Don't ask for a quick update. Please. I'll get it up as soon as I am complete with it and am able. That is all. Have a good weekend!**

* * *

A couple of days later, some of the Quileutes entered Beacon Hills; they were greeted by Argent, Isaac and a not too happy Bella. She had taken Isaac because Cora had decided to come back and help with the Cold Ones - to make up for the fact that she had been persuaded by one to look for Bella. Thankfully, Derek and Peter were taking care of Cora and giving her a hard time, but that meant that she had to be without Derek when laying down the law for the shifters.

Isaac was accommodating though; he was itching for a fight, and he couldn't stop grinning on their way over to the forest to meet up with the wolves. He wanted to see how strong they truly were. Bella joked that if Seth was along with them, he could pick a fight with that one. She had always had a soft spot for the young werewolf; he was so enthusiastic and rambunctious.

She still vividly remembered how things ended after her ghostly visit to Forks and felt her anger rise when Jacob had indeed taken Seth with him. And Colin. And Leah. "Let me do the angry stuff," Isaac grinned next to her. "You just relax and lay down the law."

"Oh, I will," she huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest, looking at the boys. "Oh, so now you decided to come to the aid of someone who needs it?"

"Bella, please," Chris Argent quietly shushed her. "You agreed."

"I agreed with if you thought it was necessary to bring them in, I would agree with reluctance," she replied before she was bowled over by Seth, hugging her tightly. "Hello."

"Jake had no choice to take me with him, Bella," the boy spoke, still hugging her. "Don't be mad at him for me being here. I can take care of myself."

"Uhuh," she said as she patted the boy on the back before pushing him away. "Isaac here has been wanting to let off some steam, want to play with a real werewolf?"

"I am a real werewolf!" Seth huffed, puffing up his chest before sizing up Isaac. "Sure, why not."

"Don't tear him in half," she warned Seth as she watched the two walk off with a big grin on their faces. Bella could hear Seth mutter something to Isaac along the lines of her being 'such a mom,' but that was alright. The grown-ups were going to talk now. She turned her attention to Jacob, crossing her arms yet again over her chest. "Isaac will be your liaison with us. You will not show yourself in town, and I swear to God, if someone sees you in your wolf form, I will strip you from the magic that makes it so that you can shift."

"Fine," Jacob huffed. "The Cold Ones are on their way, how many good fighters do you have?"

"We have two small packs," Argent spoke up. "And then there's my daughter and I. However, only a handful of us are capable of killing but would need some pointers as for how to kill a Cold One."

"You can't kill a Cold One. You tear them apart and burn their remains."

Argent smirked as he looked at Bella, wearing the same smile on her face. "We have this thing called C4."

"It'll make the prettiest of explosions, but it's also harmful to our packs and ourselves, so we'd rather not use it," Bella said kindly. "Unfortunately."

"Bella will go for the strongest Cold One. As it's still unclear who's coming, we'll have to make that decision when they're here."

Jacob looked unhappy with that. "No, Bella, we're here. You don't have to do anything, just leave it to us, okay?"

"You're a chauvinistic pig, Jake. Just like Edward. And, on top of that, you want to protect me? Now? Please," she rolled her eyes at him. "I can take on whomever. It just drains me so if I'm going to utilize my powers, and it'll be on the most powerful of the group who's coming. Derek or Peter, the werewolf, not the vampire, will have my back. Your duty is just to kill. And perhaps teach our proper werewolves some moves." She then looked at her phone for the time. "They'll be out of school shortly."

She could hear a yelp not far from them and walked into the direction of the noise. Much to her surprise, Isaac was sitting on top of Seth as if he was a pony and had his arms around Seth's neck as Seth tried to throw him off. Of course, with Isaac's claws deeply dug into Seth's fur and skin, Seth was in a little bit of pain. "Suck it up, Seth, it doesn't hurt that bad!" Bella called out to him, causing the youngster to run to the nearest tree and flung himself, and Isaac, against the tree in the hope to rid himself of the werewolf.

Isaac let go with a grunt and rolled off of the shifter, rolling his shoulders to make sure nothing was permanently damaged. He then ran for Seth again, pushing the larger wolf onto his back, leaped onto his stomach and started to hit him. When it appeared that Isaac was losing track of himself, she called out to him to make him stop; most remarkably, he did just that.

Chris Argent watched as a stupefied Isaac changed back into his human self after disengaging from the shifter wolf. He'd seen the boy lose his cool before, he had heard the stories, and that only Scott could snap him out of it by yelling his name a few times. Bella only had to say it once. Say it. Not yell it. It was certainly something to look out for.

He felt for the boy, not belonging anywhere. He had been ousted from Derek's pack even after Derek creating him, for his protection. Isaac then drifted to Scott's pack, but now he had drifted back to Derek, mainly because of Alison. Whatever was going on between his daughter and Isaac, he didn't want to know. Bella took a friendly interest in Isaac from the moment they met, and Chris liked that. Isaac could use someone he could trust entirely.

But to respond to her like he had after she called out for him? To Chris, it looked like the wolf had found his new alpha. It was unheard of for a wolf to bond his allegiance to a non-wolf like that, even though in the non-supernatural world, dogs saw their humans as their alpha's. Could it be that Bella had successfully managed to domesticate a werewolf with no effort at all?

"That was fun," Seth said as he ran towards Bella. "Can we do that again?"

"No," she smiled at him. "I'm afraid that he'll break you."

"No he won't," Seth said stubbornly before moving to rejoin the others. "Real werewolves are so cool!" He gushed to his sister. "So incredibly cool!"

"We are real werewolves, you loon," Leah scowled and hit her brother over her head.

"So, now that's taken care of, any questions?" Bella demanded as she looked at the group of wolves. "I'll shoot a message to the wolves who need a bit more training to meet you here." When no one spoke up, she turned to Isaac. "Argent's in charge. If he's not here, you're in charge, and you're going to behave, right?"

"Of course," Isaac shrugged. "I'll even arrange some food."

"Thanks," she flashed him a smile before walking off. She needed to see if her Derek hadn't killed his sister yet. While Cora had done some incredible thing by allowing herself to be lured by Edward, she didn't deserve that much shit. Bella had fallen for it too, and Cora had shown some remorse. Having her here to help fight against whatever Cold One was only good.

~o.O.o~

When Bella arrived back at the loft, she was surprised to see Cora and Derek sit on opposite sides of the room and Peter standing in the middle. Cora was scowling, and Derek seemed to be internally brooding on some complicated math equation. Raising an eyebrow, she stood in the doorway, silently questioning Derek's uncle.

"They were at it like dogs," Peter shrugged. "I gave them a time out. How was meeting with the shifters? Did you tell them what's what?"

Bella let out a sigh as she made her way over to Derek, a small smile on her face as she laid her small hands on his shoulders and gave them a squeeze of reassurance. He quickly pulled her around, to hold on his lap as he tucked his face into her neck. "It went as well as expected. Jacob is just as chauvinistic as the Cullens were and didn't seem to believe in my abilities. He'll learn in time. I left Isaac and Mr. Argent to deal with them. You know, dealing with them would probably be a lot smoother for me if I knew that you all were playing along here."

"It's only your boy toy not wanting to let me participate in helping the fight against the Cold Ones," Cora growled.

Bella turned on Derek's lap, raising a brow. "Why wouldn't you let her fight? She deserves a chance to get revenge for their manipulations. She's capable."

"She's my sister," Derek responded, stubborn and defiant in his objections of his only living sibling being involved in a dangerous fight that had the chances of getting them all killed. "I don't need to justify my decisions."

She nodded, understanding where he was coming from. "I get it, I do," she sighed, then looked around. Focusing on Peter for the moment, she let out a breath. "Hey, maybe you two could go help the Wolves training or something? Just so that we can talk."

Peter shrugged a shoulder, tossing his niece her jacket before pulling his own on. "Sure thing. Have fun," he winked as he grabbed Cora by her neck and pulled her out with him. Bella could hear him mutter something in the girl's ear, but not make out what was said. All she knew is that Derek did hear and started to growl in his upset.

"Calm the hell down," she warned him, moving to stand. "I didn't do anything to you, and they certainly have a right to be in the planning and everything. You don't have to be the one calling the shots all the time."

"She's my sister," Derek repeated, his eyes flashing up at her.

Shaking her head, Bella pointed her finger at him. "No. You don't get to play that Alpha crap with me. I'm not one of the wolves running around here for you to boss around. It's bad enough you got Puppy Chow that's leading his band of merry idiots that think his way is the only right way."

He rose to his feet, starting to take a step towards her but she held her ground. "I never said that my way was right. Only that if you agreed to work with me, it was by my way and that you might not be happy about it."

"Then that makes you no better than Edward Cullen or Jacob Black. Another chauvinist! Don't you think I've seen enough of that over the years? Keeping your sister from a fight that she is more than capable of holding her own in. They apparently believed her to be useful enough to them to pull her into this, and it's by their actions she's a victim like me, and deserves to serve up some of her revenge," Bella argued, trying to understand the man and his hot/cold tendencies toward the upcoming threat. He wasn't like that with her on most days, and then others, he wants to keep inside and safe from the world. "What is your problem?!"

He paced the floor, leaving her staring at him, baffled by his lack of response. Running his hands through his hair, he thought about why he was so worked up by everything that when Bella was suddenly there, behind him when he turned, he just stood there staring down at her. Blinking his eyes for a moment, Derek didn't think before he grabbed her by the sides of her face and pulled her to him.

Bella was surprised by his actions, letting out a small squeak until his lips were on hers. It was so easy to melt into his kisses now that they've gotten plenty of practice of making out, out of their way. There was just the rest of their physical attraction to one another that they'd been dancing around and mostly avoiding since they admitted their attraction to one another.

His tongue traced her lips, begging for entrance that she willingly granted. It was at that moment, it seemed that the floodgates opened and he pulled her even closer to him, picking her up until he had her trapped between his body and the nearest wall. His hands gripped the side of her body as he moved his kisses down to her neck. Blinking through the haze of the sudden rage of hormones overcoming her, she managed to recognize part of their problem. The sexual tension between them was no longer contained, and they'd begun releasing their frustrations out on those around them. Derek with his sister, and Bella with the Quileute wolves.

Pulling his face back up to hers, she kissed him, arching her back into him. "Upstairs," she whispers in a short breath against his mouth. "Now."

Derek paused at her words, regaining focus at the moment as he stared at her for her confirmation of what she was saying. What she was offering him. All he could feel was her hands moving over his body, and rational thought was like a roller coaster. He heard her clearly, and she was confident in her choice of words. Growling, he grabbed her under her rear and hurriedly made his way up the spiral steps to the sleeping area of his loft.

He nearly dropped her onto the bed, one leg kneeling beside her as she held tightly onto his shirt so that he could not move far. Before he could regain any control, he felt her hands under the hem, pushing it up. Helping her along, he pulled it over his head, tossing it aside. Feeling her hands exploring his chest, made him near delirious as he lowered his head to her shoulder to catch his breath.

Bella lightly licked and nipped at his neck and ear, chuckling as she noticed his attempts to maintain control. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she realized she felt more than she had anticipated when he pressed himself into her center. Letting out a gasp, she let her head fall back to the bed.

Pushing himself up, Derek brushed her hair from her face. "Are you sure about this? There is no turning back," he warned.

She smirked in response, running her hands down the sides of his body until she reached the waistband of his pants. "I don't want to turn back," she murmured, lifting her head so that she lips brushed his with her answer. One brush across, then a second. On the third pass, he met her mouth with eager intensity.

His hand that hadn't been holding him made its way to her hip, gripping the tender flesh exposed from her shirt riding up from her writhing beneath him. He kept his fingers light on her skin, feeling her body shiver with his touch as he pushed her shirt upwards. Bending down, he trailed kisses over her throat until the fabric was bunched between him and the rest of her skin.

Glancing up at her face, he found her watching him with anticipation. At her nod, he repositioned himself, kneeling between her legs and pushed her shirt over her head. It found its way wherever his shirt disappeared to before his lips found the skin above her breasts.

Bella drew in short breaths as her hands roamed over his shoulders and up into his hair. Feeling his hand slip under her back, she sat up, holding his face to hers as they shared a hungry kiss, he skillfully unhooked her bra and let it fall.

Derek broke off the kiss for the need of oxygen. Sharing a quiet smile with her, he continued his exploration of her body, pushing her back down as they maintained their lust-ridden gaze. Once she was laying on the bed again, he lowered his head trailing kisses between her breasts. As he moved to lick and pull her nipple into his mouth, his hand came back up to massage and play with the other.

Soon, he continued down her body until he was met with her pants. Pulling everything off, his hand slowly slid back up her legs, fingers tenderly getting familiar with every inch and curve. He could sense her anxiety beginning to increase the closer he returned, and he wouldn't allow her to wait.

Spreading her legs apart to make room for himself, Derek ran his tongue along her folds, grinning at the gasps he drew from her on each pass. The more moans he heard from her, the more he continued his ministrations until her breathing reached a peak. He had every intention of savoring the moment, just as she did in the experience.

~o.O.o~

In the woods, Peter Hale was enjoying himself as he watched the local wolves practice fighting along with the shifters. Often, he would focus on one in particular that appeared to be offended by nearly all recommendations and was rather full of himself. He thought he put himself to shame in the department of conceit.

While Bella admitted there was no love lost between her and the shifter boy, Peter also knew she'd be upset if he brought unnecessary harm to the pathetic creature. If only he knew just how fast his nephew would be on him if he tried his moves on her when he's around. The thought had him smiling as his eyes followed the Quileute as he sparred with Scott McCall.

The experience in him, knew that he would continue to breed trouble for his young, new family member and despite her being a unique entity in comparison to the rest, he felt oddly protective of the girl.

Ignoring the suspicious stares, he felt from the local hunter. Peter forced out a sigh when he felt him move to stand beside him. "I would have thought that Bella would want to be here for as much of this as possible," Argent commented.

Peter shrugged a shoulder. "My guess, by now, she and Derek are well on their way to getting themselves quite acquainted with one another. I'm not interested in going back there and interrupting them. You're more than welcome to if you so dare," he smirked.

Chris looked back at him, surprised. "Haven't they been seeing one another for some time now?"

"Occasional dates, when she's comfortable enough to venture out, sure. Make out sessions that I've walked in on more than I'd like to see, obviously. If you came past the loft to get to know this girl more, then you would understand the need to run out of there for escape as much as possible with the amount of sexual tension between them," the werewolf sighed. "Hopefully they both will be more cooperative going forward in this fight."

He couldn't help but grin when the leader of the shifters, who had been eavesdropping on the conversation, let out a growl. His distraction allowed for Scott to get a solid hit on him, sending him flying across the sparring area. "And if that one doesn't recognize his place soon, I know a short tempered Alpha will remind him of it quickly."

As Jacob walked off his defeat, a sickly sweet scent soon began reaching each of the supernatural in the area. Everyone was staring in the direction that it was coming from, Peter taking point as it wasn't the particular scent of the one Cold One he was personally familiar with.

It was but moments when a blond female, one that the shifters recognized, entered the clearing. She stopped short, staring back at the growling faces. "Please - I come here in peace," she softly pleaded, holding her hands up and lowering herself to a knee. "I've spent the last few weeks tracking down your kind in hopes of finding Bella."

Peter rubbed a hand over his jaw, glancing at the concerned Argent. "She did warn and help the girl at the house when we went to rescue her," he muttered. Turning back to the Cold One, he gave a short nod. "You stay here until I get back. It'll be up to Bella what we do with you."

He was not too happy about having to return to his nephew's loft. Stretching out his senses, he scratched the back of his neck as he debated in how he would approach the two. He certainly had no intention of entering the room, having his suspicions from what he picked up on the increased scents coming down from the open windows. He only hoped they were near finished as he started up the stairs.

Slipping through the door, he grimaced. Derek and Bella were enjoying themselves, and he was about to be the villain.

"Heads up, surprise visitor in town," Peter called out, making himself comfortable on the couch until the two got themselves decent.

Upstairs, Derek froze above Bella at hearing his uncle's voice, growling at the intrusion. His mind was clouded from everything except the girl he was currently buried deep inside. "Shh," Bella whispered, pressing kisses along his shoulder before pulling him down. "We will finish here then we can find out what is wrong."

It was all he needed to continue, taking their time before they were dressed and down the stairs nearly thirty minutes later. Peter stood from the couch after turning the television off and stretched his back, waggling his eyebrows at the young couple. "I hope you two feel helluva better after your romp because you mood just might be shot down," he warned.

Bella raised an eyebrow at him, fighting the blush from taking over her cheeks, glancing curiously at Derek who attempted to appear more annoyed by his uncle's presence than for the interruption. "Anything coming from you is bound to ruin anyone's day."

Peter shrugged, not arguing his point. "Well, anyway, a familiar face showed up in the woods while the kids were playing. That blondie girl from the house that we rescued you from, Bella."

She stared at him confused. "Um, there were a few blond female vampires there that I remember shortly before Edward did me over. You'd have to be more specific."

"She seemed to approve of our coming to help you," Peter mentioned. "Didn't fight and coughed up some details about who all were around before she took off. Seemed like she cared about your wellbeing."

At that, Bella's eyes filled with recognition. "Rosalie. She patched me up whenever Edward got too rough. I can't imagine why she'd be here or how she found us."

"She hasn't said why she's here yet, or at least that I know of. We were gonna wait for you two and let you decide how we should go forward regarding things," he explained, eyeing the girl with concern. "But you are right to be worried about her being able to track you to Beacon Hills."

Sighing, she threw her hands up. "Sure. Let's see the vampire and argue with the shifters. This will be tons of fun!"

"That's the spirit!" Peter clapped before wrapping an arm around her shoulders as Derek silently grabbed their coats. "And you know, it's a good thing that you two didn't shower. I'm eager to see how that one dog's reaction will be when he gets a whiff of you two!"

Bella said nothing, only letting out a sigh as she caught the smirk on Derek's face to his uncle's words. She didn't want to go, but she knew she must. Still, the question of how Rosalie found her location rolled around in her head when other vampires had yet to discover them. She wasn't going to the scrimmage zone feeling very optimistic that they would have a long wait before coming face to face with the very beings hunting her down.

~o.O.o~

As the trio arrived at the section of the woods, far hidden from regular foot traffic, Bella was more apprehensive the closer they got. Once her eyes set on Rosalie, confirming her suspicions of who found her, she released a drawn out sigh.

"How did you find me?" Was the first thing out of her mouth as her allies began to move beside or behind her, displaying their allegiance.

Rosalie paused, blinking as she realized what her arrival meant to the girl and her friends. The low growling coming from the male that led her rescue warned her to keep her distance. Swallowing, she nodded the wordless warning. "It wasn't easy finding you, and I sincerely doubt that Edward and Alice are close to learning where you are either…" she began. "I've been running from them, trying to keep away from making any decisions because of her. I ran into some wolves along the way that are like your friends here. They - were friendly enough after I managed to tell them enough to let me live. They pointed me in this direction as a possibility of where you might be as they said they've sensed some supernatural ripple and were staying the hell away from it."

Bella nodded slowly, accepting what she was saying, but it still left her uncomfortable as Alice would have seen her decision to follow their recommendation. Almost as if she knew what she was thinking, Rosalie quickly shook her head. "I'm confident that they don't know. The dogs gave me a vial of their blood with some hair to keep on me. She can't see shifters or these wolves; otherwise, she would have known that they were coming for you at the house that day."

"Why didn't you go find Jasper's friends?" Bella questioned, curiosity and suspicion filling her. She did believe what the vampire was telling her, however, the time that she spent in captivity with the ones that had been once called her family left her at odds with their race. "Peter here told me about them, how they came to help as well."

"I don't know where they are. The last thing I heard about the Whitlocks, they were heading towards Italy and gathering what gifted allies they could get to break Jasper out if he's still alive," Rose answered, looking saddened and annoyed. "Believe me. I'd like to help get him out. Edward set him up to be captured all because he defended and tried to protect you."

Bella was aware of the truth in that statement as she heard it from his mouth when she investigated the Volturi castle. The ending result was nearly her own human life as she still feared their skilled and gifted guard would harm her new friends and family. Sighing, she looked up at Derek, who remained silent except for his subtle growls. It was clear that the wolves wouldn't believe the vampire, and she wasn't entirely certain she could trust that she wasn't found by the rest of the Cullens that survived the raid.

Drawing in a breath, the girl smirked as she glanced towards the shifters. Because of the attitude that Jacob had been having since he arrived toward Derek and their type of wolves, she nodded. "Until we decide what to do, you'll camp with them," she grinned. The smile turned mischievous as the dogs began protesting and she held up her hand. "Any further objections will be dealt with me. And trust that you don't want to piss me off right now if you don't want to find yourselves neutered. In the meanwhile, I want to know how training has been going."

Rosalie relaxed as she moved to linger on the sidelines, watching Bella just as the girl watched her out of the corner of her eye. The vampire knew she had to earn everyone's trust and was too accommodating to their demands. While she was eager to prove herself, it only raised their suspicions of her. Still, even if she was sent away, she knew she'd be leaving after getting a decent show, seeing as the Quileute mutt was butting heads with Bella's new, and very sexy, a man of a beast. She couldn't help but smile at thinking that the human girl's taste had gotten a huge upgrade from Edward Cullen.


End file.
